


Return To Chaos

by ethanblythe4



Series: Guilt and Redemption [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 54,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanblythe4/pseuds/ethanblythe4
Summary: We return to the Guilt and Redemption series on edge when the ending of Part 2 is the beginning of something chaotic.Will Jackson knows Nola McKenzie's secret, she has been the mastermind behind the letters and video. With Will left deeply disturbed by her motives, his demons are long gone and his sights are set on exposing the governor for who she is but what Will isn't aware of is that Nola has some more dark motives for the people from his past.Vera Bennett makes a surprise return to Wentworth, when realising the changes and damage caused by her absence, she returns with a stronger authority to fix what's broken.And Rita Connors continues her reign as Top Dog, unaware that a storm is coming her way. While a shocking confession from Rita's own mother shakes Rita to the core, she has her focuses locked onto avenging her blood and nothing can stop her.





	1. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Part 2's ending, we return to the prison with some changes.

New Top Dog, new rules, new prisoners, and a new start. 

Rita Connors is the new Top Dog and she won't let anyone stand in her way, she'll be smooth and smart as a leader but with two new prisoners could be a threat, they entered weeks after Rita's rise when Lou and Hazel were bashed and sent into protection. 

Their names are Sarah West who is an angry and dangerous inmate and Judy Bryant who is a vile and sick individual. 

Both of them made their moves for Top Dog but failed when Rita found out about their plans early and decided to bash both of them before they could try again, the women are aware that you never cross the new Top Dog but Sarah and Judy will be out of medical soon and will no doubt make their move. 

"Fuck this," Rita said as she folded her clothes and stored them on her shelf. 

While those two inmates were definitely some sort of threat, it was a relieving to Rita that the infamous Joan Ferguson was never on the run and has been dead for a very long time. If Joan were to return to Wentworth, there would no doubt be a showdown which Rita may not get out of. 

The relief won't last for long, along with the upcoming returns of Sarah, Judy, and Kaz, Marie Winter survived the overdose and will be returning tomorrow. 

After Marie's 'episode' in the dining room, the governor Nola McKenzie took away the TV privileges, made the prisoners wake up much earlier than usual, and place innocent prisoners in the slot until someone would reveal Mr Channing's killer and Marie Winter's poisoner. 

Rita saw the door open in her cell and her eyes laid sight on Kaz Proctor. One back, three to go. 

"What's up?" Rita smiled as she organised the rest of her belongings. 

Kaz smiled back, Kaz respects Rita for her leadership. She's never been too violent with the prisoners other than the two women who tried to take her out, thank the lord she's not someone like Joan or Sonia. 

"I've been charged with Sonia's murder, it's fucking bullshit!" Kaz angrily protested, she's innocent. It was Marie who really killed her, she was just framed. 

"Are you still claiming you've been set up? I know how it feels sister," Rita laughed. 

"It was Marie, she killed her and set me up for it by using the weapon I held," Kaz explained as she stepped closer to the leader, hoping she'd believe her. 

Rita didn't know who to believe in this chaotic mess, while Kaz seemed genuine, she did hate Sonia with a passion and it wouldn't be surprising for her to kill the former Top Dog in anger. Marie's a calm and calculating person, she wouldn't make a move if it wasn't the correct time. 

"And how could she frame you? You were there with her I believe?" Rita assumed. 

"She took my shiv off me and stabbed the bitch with it," Kaz explained. 

"Then how come her DNA wasn't on it? If it was she'd be charged already," Rita questioned suspiciously. 

"She wore gloves when she took the weapon off me," Kaz added. 

Rita sighed, her story just wasn't believable. Why would Marie have any motive to frame Kaz? Did she have something against her?

Silence grew between the two titans, each having one side of the story. Who was guilty and who was telling the truth?

"Why would Marie want to frame you?" Rita asked, hoping to find out if anything did happen between them. 

Kaz sighed after hearing Rita's question, it's a long story between her and Marie. 

"Long story short, she's a terrible person. She's framed people like me, she's abused my friend, she's not a psychopath but she's a smart and that's what makes her dangerous," Kaz explained. 

"She betrayed me when we were friends on the outside, I found out about her relationship with one of my other friends and how it affected the pair of them and she tried to keep her from me," Kaz added to her story. 

Rita wondered who 'The Friend' was? Could it be someone in here?

"Who's your friend?" Rita asked. 

Kaz trusted the Top Dog, so she figured she would protect any information she'd dish out. 

"Allie Novak, she's Marie's ex girlfriend," Kaz revealed. 

"Lovers?" Rita asked. 

"Yep," Kaz nodded in disgust. 

"And she was the abuser?" Rita assumed as Kaz nodded. 

Rita knew Marie wasn't like anyone she knew but she didn't think she would be cold enough to force someone into an abusive relationship, when Winter returns, it's not going to be a pretty sight. 

"It's not the end yet, she'll back tomorrow. And with or without your word, I'll be fighting for Allie against her. She's poison," Kaz explained, waiting for Rita to protest. 

The nerve of Proctor, Rita thought. How dare she'd consider going against a Top Dog and to make it worse, she said it to her face. 

"Excuse me but you won't be doing anything when she comes back or you'll have me to answer to," Rita threatened, seeing the rage in Proctor's eyes. 

"Please, let me do this. I can't have her ruin Allie's life again. I was her main target and she succeeded in taking me down, Sonia's also been taken down by her, and you're next Rita and she'll be after all three of us. Me, you, and Allie," Kaz explained, her hope fading when she figured Rita wouldn't agree. 

"No. If I want Marie finished, I'll do it myself. I hate to say this Kaz because I respect you but if you do go against me in anyway, you'll pay," Rita said as she signalled Kaz to leave the cell. 

Kaz uncrossed her arms and nodded in acceptance as she turned her back to Rita and left the cell, shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Guilt and Redemption series! Part 3, woo hoo!


	2. Boundaries Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nola faces Mr Jackson with no boundaries between their conversation topics.

Nola McKenzie sat in the governors chair, biting her nails in suspense. 

She knows who found out her secret because of her cameras which are hidden all across the room, she's been prepared for this outcome. It's Mr Jackson who knows. 

Silence is key in Nola's way of working, this wouldn't be the first time someone thought they could take her down but failed in the very end with blackmail from her side. Control is the main aspect while working with a whole army of guards and prisoners. 

Today is the day Nola is going to break away any boundaries between her and Mr Jackson with the chat she'll have with that scumbag, there's no point of playing the long game if it's only going to drag her down. She's going to be upfront with that man and tell him to keep quiet or she'll share that hidden picture of him burying Joan, the video wasn't the only golden goose. 

The door opened and Will Jackson and Raven Emmett stood in the doorway motionless. 

"Mr Jackson to see you governor?" Raven asked, eyes wide while waiting for the nod of approval. 

"Yes, bring him in now," Nola ordered, slightly angry when she saw the murderer smile at her. It was fake, only for intimidation. 

He entered the room and kept his eyes locked on the woman sitting in that iconic black chair. Was it the hidden demon? The evil governor? Joan Ferguson The Second? Whatever she is, she's not a good news story. 

The door closed and approved the upcoming dark conversation between the two work colleagues, answers and threats are bound to come out of their mouths. 

"Governor," Will smiled as he sat down on a chair at the other end of the desk. 

"What game do you think you're playing?" Nola coldly asked, jumping straight to the subject that was going to be talked about sooner than later. 

Mr Jackson frowned, confused by Nola's one liner. 

"I'm sorry?" Will asked confusingly, tilting his head. 

"Don't play mind games with me Will, we both know what I'm talking about," Nola explained, seeing that Mr Jackson was playing dumb. 

"I'm not catching on," Mr Jackson explained.

Nola's eye began to twitch in frustration, she was sick of him not participating. There is no where he can escape through, the cameras can speak for themselves. Nola turned on the computer and logged in to show Will exactly what she was talking about, she displayed the video of him searching through the office and taking the contents of her box with him. 

"Now you know what I'm talking about, what are your desires you think you'll earn out of this?" Nola asked, turning off the monitor. 

Will's face froze when he realised that he truly wasn't alone and his fears of getting caught were recognised, blackmail is the only way out of this mess. 

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Nola assumed, enjoying how shocked Mr Jackson was. 

He was obviously trying to hide it, while he wanted to dismiss her theories, it was impossible. 

"There are no more moves left for you, the video, the picture I've been keeping secret for all this time," Nola smiled evilly. 

Will decided to break silence and accept that the two weren't wearing masks anymore, their motives have been leaked. 

Nola took her mobile phone out of her pocket and prepared the picture of Will burying Joan, close up. 

"Those letters are harassment... That can get you locked up," Will explained, knowing that what he said was utterly pathetic and won't work. He murdered someone, what's a few letters going to do? 

"Haha! Is that all you got? What a fool. Have you forgotten that you're the murderer? Not me," Nola reminded, tapping her index finger on the side of her forehead. 

Will frowned and realised that this is the end, he thought that finding that box in her office would get rid of Nola but it only dug him a deeper grave. Will he ever be free?

Revenge was meant to set them free, but why isn't he set free?

"What do you know about Joan? How did you know where she was going?" Will asked. 

"She always had a backup plan. That's what I love about Miranda," Nola smiled, waiting for the obvious question to be asked. 

"Who's Miranda?" Will questioned, trying to change the subject of his past crimes. 

"Miranda was Joan, that was her little code name. Trying to change the subject I see?" Nola assumed. 

Will didn't give her a yes or a no, there was no point of one now. His secret is out and so is hers, the two of them need to battle it personally. 

"Now I know what you're thinking, what am I going to do? Well you see Mr Jackson, I'll tell you everything when the time's right. All you need to do is to finish the job," Nola ordered. 

"And what's my job?" Will asked hopelessly. 

"I want you to face your demons."


	3. Family

"Here ya go love, tray of biscuits?" Liz offered as she placed the tray on the table beside Boomer while she was sluggishly lying on the furniture like a kid would at home in front of the TV.

Boomer smiled and reached her hand towards the tray and grabbed two biscuits and ate them, laughing at the program showing on the TV. 

"Thank god Joan's finally dead, now we can watch TV without her face being on the news all the bloody time," Liz happily praised, trying to gain Boomer's attention.

Boomer continued to stay silent though Liz's attempts to make conversation, it was obvious to Liz that Boomer hasn't come to terms with the events that have came crashing down on the two recently. The betrayal and death of her fake friend Sonia Stevens really took it's toll on her, for years Boomer thought Sonia was there for her but realising she was just being used was incredibly tragic. 

"You alright love?" Liz asked as she sat down next to Boomer on the couch. 

"Why would you care?" Boomer coldly asked. 

Liz frowned, she realised that lagging again would be damaging but she didn't think it would come to this. Lagging once is one thing but continuing to do it after being bashed and harassed shows how much Liz is willing to sacrifice everything. 

"Because we're family love," Liz said, patting Boomer's shoulder only to be shoved off. 

Was their relationship ever going to be fixed? It's outstanding how one person and place can ruin everything, why did it have to be this way?

"We're not family, you are a fucking lagger!" Boomer said angrily, throwing the remains of her biscuit on the floor. 

Liz has come to terms with who she is and that's what Boomer called her, a lagger. She wasn't going to try and justify what she's done, instead she'll take it all in with no excuses or denial, there was no point.

"I know love, but I only do it for you and the women," Liz explained, hoping Boomer would take her claim into consideration. 

"What? Giving me seven years was for me? Fuck it!," Boomer sarcastically asked, slamming her hand on the side of the couch. 

That time Liz lagged on Boomer and gained her seven years was the beginning of the breakdown between Franky and Liz, she encouraged Boomer to plan for Liz to be bashed while she was on parole. When Liz returned to prison after being arrested for having knowledge of the location of Bea Smith while she was an escapee, she was taken out of protection by Joan just so the women could get retribution for her betrayal. 

"I didn't mean to go that far love," Liz assured. 

"Not only did you fucking lag more than once, you joined a fucking group to kill Sonia. She was my mate!" Boomer reminded, a tear rolls down her face when she remembered the old days back in Sonia's workshop. 

"A mate wouldn't frame you for attempted murder," Liz corrected coldly, not understanding why Boomer was still convinced Sonia loved her. 

It wasn't a true friendship between Boomer and Sonia, it was flooded with betrayal and extremely controlled. 

"She did good things for me, she made me important and made me more confident. I was finally good at something and she believed in me," Boomer explained. 

"But she betrayed me..." Boomer added, dipping her head slowly. 

Liz was heartbroken when she heard Boomer's words, everyone she's ever loved has betrayed her at least once and Liz could see it with her very own eyes. Not only was she betrayed and used, the people who truly loved her would also leave. 

Maxine Conway, Franky Doyle, Doreen Anderson, and Bea Smith.

Liz and Allie are all she has. 

"I know darling, she didn't deserve you. But you're family to me Booms, you need to remember that. And if you don't want anything to do with me, I understand. If I were you I'd do the same," Liz insisted. 

Boomer lifted her head up and looked into Liz's eyes, seeing the pain and sadness. Why was everything changing? 

"Why does everyone leave me?" Boomer asked while crying. 

When Liz saw her cry, she began to do the same. True family is always there for each other, and Liz will always be there for Boomer no matter what. 

"They don't do it to hurt you, you know they wouldn't do that to you," Liz explained, patting Boomer's shoulder. 

"How can you be so sure?" Boomer asked doubtfully.

Silence came between the pair, Boomer doubted Liz's loyalty at times and was afraid that she'll be the next to leave her. 

"Because they tell me all the time that they want you to be happy and if they could bring you with them they would," Liz assured. 

This was the perfect time for Liz to try and regain Boomer's trust, she hated being locked out. 

"I've missed you Lizzie," Boomer admitted. 

Liz cried more and placed her hand on the other woman's. 

"I've missed you to sis."


	4. It's Colder

Marie stepped foot back into the prison, they thought they could take her out for good but they were mistaken. 

From today, Winter has returned and more fierce than ever. 

"Hurry up Winter," Ms Miles ordered as she shoved the prisoner deeper into the doorway, Marie frowned and began to walk slowly into the prison with her hands still cuffed. 

Marie turned her head both ways, on one side she could see the prisoners pointing at her and the other side revealed more inmates taunting her and whispering. To Marie's surprise, she was generally shocked of how the prison is running, it should be worse it there was no Top Dog. 

"Look it's Marie!" A prisoner called out in the corridors, Marie turned her head to the random prisoner and gave her an intense glare, causing the woman to stare at her feet nervously. 

The normal process of returning to prison was finished and Marie was now standing in front of her unit, she stared pass the bars and saw her crew running towards her with open arms. 

"Marie! You're back! How are you feeling?" Dragon asked as she hugged her tightly, so tight that Marie had trouble moving. 

Dragon finally let go and allowed Marie into the unit, the former Top Dog stepped foot into the room and became familiar with her surroundings. Once Marie was 100%, she answered Dragon's question and made her way to the sink to make herself some tea. 

Once preparing was finished, she lifted her mug off the bench and made her way to the table with Dragon sitting on the other side. She raised her mug and sipped the hot beverage. 

"So, fill me in on what's gone down while I was gone," Marie smiled as she set her mug down to pay full attention to her close friend. 

Dragon's facial expressions changed from happy to serious, something has happened and Marie could see right through it. 

"Kaz has been quiet and that slut that they call Allie has been acting guilty as fuck! I reckon she's the bitch that drugged you," Dragon guessed, sipping her tea. 

Marie doubted every word Dragon said, no way would Allie would try to harm her. Despite that her ex has been incredibly distant with her, Marie still believes that Allie has feelings for her. If it wasn't for Kaz Proctor always squeezing in the way of their situation, they would of finally mended their relationship.

"I don't think so!" Marie laughed as she drank some more tea, Dragon was left unimpressed by Marie's reaction and was hoping that her theory would of been approved. 

"Then who else would do it? That Proctor bitch was still in the slot when you came back as Top Dog, it has to be Allie," Dragon firmly claimed, leaving Marie incredibly curious to who else would have a motive to kill her. 

It's obviously not Allie who would want Marie's demise to come early but could if of been Rita? Marie's always had a feeling in her inner gut that Rita has a motive to gain power with the women and eventually cross Marie and become Top Dog, it wouldn't be a surprise for that prisoner to poison Marie to get her out of the picture. 

"I don't know yet but it wasn't Allie, I'm certain of that. Anyways, I'll deal with that later. What else do I need to hear?" Marie asked, once she finished asking, Dragon's face turned serious. 

Dragon wasn't prepared to see Marie's reaction to her upcoming reply, it won't be pretty. 

"Rita Connors is Top Dog..." Dragon said, ready for the worst. 

Marie's head froze when she heard that sentence.

"You're joking..." Marie asked unbelievably. 

Dragon shook her head. 

"So it was Rita who did it," Marie accepted. The truth was more obvious than ever, why else would Rita step up while Marie was gone? She officially tried to kill her just to make her rise easier to gain. 

Dragon remained silent, she didn't think Rita would poison Marie. She was so quiet before that incident.

"Are you going to step up?" Dragon asked. 

In order to step up for the third time, Marie would need to beat Rita in a fight as tradition goes but Kaz will more than likely get in the cross fight so it won't be an easy task. In order for Marie's plan to succeed, she will need to make the bid for Top Dog. 

"Of course I will! But it'll take time," Marie explained. 

"What about Kaz? She's still saying you killed Sonia," Dragon asked. 

Marie had no problem with Kaz and wasn't intimidated by her, their fight in the laundry a long time ago taught Marie one thing and that is that Kaz will never have the ability to do what's right for the women. 

"Kaz is the first individual who will be ticked on my checklist, she's the only obstacle standing in the way of power. Once she's gone, I'll face Rita in our final showdown," Marie explained. 

Rita is a threat to her, she's tough and knows when she's being targeted. 

"I'd be careful around that bitch, those two inmates Judy and Sarah tried to take her on but both failed. What makes you think you can do it? It's risky," Dragon worryingly asked, she doesn't want Marie to get hurt. 

"I've beaten Kaz once, I can do it again with Rita," Marie assured. 

During their conversation, Kaz makes her way to Marie's unit with a shiv in her hand. Marie noticed her enemy approaching her.

Kaz was now at the table and attempted to strike at her enemy but failed when Dragon took action faster than ever and restricted the revenge seeking woman, Dragon grabbed onto Kaz's arm and twisted it to her back which caused Kaz to scream in pain. 

Marie calmly stood up and faced the titan, one on one. 

"Disarm Proctor and let her go, we're just going to have a little chat," Marie explained, signalling Dragon to release Kaz from her hold with the shiv taken away. 

Kaz clenched her fists and stepped closer into Marie bubble, this amused Marie to some level. The nerve of that woman was unbelievable. 

"I've been charged with the murder of Sonia Stevens!" Kaz said, ready to release the hell. 

Marie laughed and said nothing more. 

"You won't get away with this," Kaz threatened. 

Dragon became alert by Kaz's threats and stood closer to her side but only to have Marie stop her by signalling. 

"As far as I'm aware Karen, you killed Stevens," Marie lied. 

"Oh! It's a bit colder here isn't it? You won't last long Winter, everything you've done will get justice. I'll make sure of that," Kaz pledged. 

"I seem to recall that I nearly killed you in a fight before, don't you think you should be a bit more scared of me?" Marie suggested. 

"You're not going to be Top Dog again, you might of came past Sonia and I, but you don't stand a chance with Connors. You're dead meat," Kaz explained, turning her back to Marie and Dragon, storming out of the unit. 

Marie and Dragon stood beside each other silently while staring at the outside of the unit. 

"What are you going to do?" Dragon asked. 

Marie didn't reply for what seemed to be hours. 

"I'm going to finish the job."


	5. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita Connors receives a visit from her mother Susie Connors.

It's not a safe place to be in at the moment. Marie Winter has returned and a showdown is coming, Judy Bryant and Sarah West are going to try and step up again, and Nola McKenzie has been tougher than ever while attempting to find out who killed Mr Channing. 

Rita knows that the women are correct about their call outs, in order for Rita to be a real leader, she needs to face Marie one on one and battle it out. The last woman standing will be the true Top Dog. 

In her cell, Rita walked in circles while biting her nails. She wasn't scared, of course not! But she was plotting, plotting for the worst to come. In prison, peace isn't in the dictionary. Rita never wanted Top Dog anyway, she just wanted to keep her head low and focus on three things. 

Her relationship with her sister Ruby Mitchell. 

The Conquerors. 

And her parole. 

The only reason she is Top Dog is because the prisoners liked what they saw in the fighting ring when Rita saved Ruby from being killed, they began to chant 'Rita The Beater' and claimed their new leader without the fighter having a say. 

But it was for Ruby, Rita just wants her sister to be safe. She never meant for it to go too far. It wasn't the first time Rita bashed a few in order to protect the ones she loves, she remembered the time she was in the laundry and Ruby was giving Lou Kelly a hard time and it turned into a full on fight with Rita winning. Ever since then, the prisoners have been calling her Rita The Beater. 

"Stupid name..." Rita said to herself as she sat on her bed, back against the wall. 

Despite the battles and the intimidation between her, Marie, and Kaz, Rita never forgets her past and family. What saddens her the most is how being in prison truly distances you from family and friends and even when you're released, you forget about them and never return. It also scares Rita to know that since she's Top Dog, she'll have to deal with some people in her way, even if that means to kill someone. 

Rita saw Officer Reynolds opening the cell door and standing in the door way, observing Rita The Beater.

"Connors, you have a visitor," Ann Reynolds informed, signalling Rita to step out of her cell. 

Rita stood up and faced the prison officer, asking herself if she can be trusted. 

"Who is it?" Rita asked curiously, passing Ann and standing outside her cell. 

"Someone called Susie Connors, you know her?" Ann asked. 

Rita's heart began to pump faster, it's her mother... Susie Connors.

A long time ago, Rita helped raise her sister Ruby with her mother's help. They trained Ruby to be the best she could be, but they never expected her to end up in a place like this. Hell! Rita didn't expect she'd be stupid enough to join a biker gang and end up in prison. 

Once Rita recovered from the shock, Officer Reynolds escorted her to the visitors centre. During their trip, Rita saw Marie walk past her with the most intensified and intimidated glare Rita's ever experienced. 

Whatever comes out of the showdown, it won't be pretty...

Rita was now standing outside the visitors centre, nervous for what's coming. The last time she's seen or spoken to her mother was when a robber tried to hurt her. The doors opened and she stepped foot into the room, Rita saw the outsiders who were catching up with their family and some were waiting for their past to return. 

Rita scanned the room and saw a familiar face sitting at a table at the back of the room, Rita felt emotional when she saw that smiling face she saw when she was a little girl. Once Rita finished her moment, she approached the back and saw her mother stand up and open her arms for a hug. 

Rita's tears leaked out of her eyelids as she fell into her indigenous mum's arms and hugged her softly, she wasn't sure how to feel about this. She cares about her mother so much, she remembered the time when she was hell bent on revenge on her mother's robber and decided to attack him but only to be arrested and sent to Wentworth Correctional Centre. 

"My baby! I'm so glad you've came!" Susie said happily as she wiped the tears off her daughters face and signalled her to sit down, Rita nodded and obeyed, holding her mother's hand. 

Everything was racing through Rita's mind right now, what should she do? Hug her? Hold her hand? That quote was true. 

Mother and Daughter, it's a special bond that spans for years. Through laughter, worry, smiles and tears. A sense of trust that can't be broken, a depth of love sometimes unspoken. A life long friendship built on sharing. Hugs and kisses, warmth and caring. Mother and Daughter their hearts as one. - A link that can never be undone. 

"How are you?" Susie asked, squeezing Rita's hands and not wanting to let go. 

"Don't worry about me, how are you?" Rita asked, desperate for another hug.

Is Susie okay? Has anything happened while Rita was gone? Is there anyone to protect her?

"Um. I'm fine butterfly, what's prison like?" Susie asked, shrugging slightly. 

Rita knew something was wrong, her mother is the spirited and outgoing type of woman but something struck Rita and she felt that her mum is hiding something. 

"Are you sure? You seem tense?" Rita double checked, hoping she was telling the truth. 

Susie's facial expressions changed from happy to tense, she doesn't want to tell her daughter anything about her problem because she obviously has enough on her back. 

"You're scaring me mum! What's up?" Rita laughed, voice trembling. There was nothing funny about this.

Something is wrong...

"Something's happened..." Susie confessed, dipping her head. 

Rita's eyes widened, she tried to remain calm but it was impossible. How can she be calm if her own mother could be in danger, whatever Susie was about to say won't be on a good subject. 

"What's happening?" Rita asked, desperate for details.

Susie's smile faded as she faced her daughter once again, unsure of what to do. 

"How's Ruby?" Susie asked, instantly changing the subject. 

"Mum..." Rita said, not buying the dismissing act. 

Susie sighed, wondering how to get out of this subject. She doesn't want Rita to know, full stop...

"Seriously baby, how's little Ruby going?" Susie asked. She misses Ruby and wants them both back as soon as possible. 

"Mum. Ruby's fine, a few fist fights but I saved the immature time bomb," Rita laughed as Susie laughed.

Rita held her mum's hands again, hoping to remain close. The Mother and Daughter bond cannot be broken. 

"If there is anything wrong, you can tell me," Rita assured. 

Has she cracked her mum to talk? It looks like it judged by Susie's facial expressions. 

"That man..." Susie replied, trembling more than ever.

Rita raised her eyebrow in suspicion. Who was 'that man'?

"Who?" Rita asked, scared for Susie. 

"That one you attacked before you were arrested... He's... Um. Done something bad..." Susie said, scared for her life. 

"What did he do?" Rita asked, showing pure hatred for that man. 

A tear rolled down Susie's cheek, he must of done something completely horrible to strike terror into this woman. 

"He, threatened to put a gun to my head if I tell the police what he did..." Susie explained in fear. 

"What did he do?" Rita asked, rage filling her insides. 

"He... Raped me," Susie confessed, tears falling like a waterfall. 

Rita wanted to cry, but her sadness was replaced with pure rage. She wanted to kill that man and make him suffer, no one lays a hand on any of her family or they'll be fucked up. 

"Please don't worry!" Susie begged, wiping the tears off her face. 

Rita tried her best not to scream in anger, it was tough but she could only just hold it in. 

"Mum... Please listen," Rita asked, hoping Susie would acknowledge what she's about to say.

Susie sniffed and pulled herself together, Rita's mother is a tough woman. 

"Yes my butterfly?" Susie smiled, hiding her sadness. 

Silence came between the two, Rita wanted what she was about to say to mean a lot. She's going to make everything better... 

"Fuck prison, fuck the people inside. I will get out of here, and I will protect you mum. I promise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, so emotional! 
> 
> I've wanted to bring in Rita's mother for a very long time, chapter 6 will focus on Rita dealing with how to protect her mum. BTW the quote about the bond between mother and daughter wasn't written by me, I'm not a genius writer like the person who wrote that is! Haha!
> 
> To ensure we make it to chapter 40, please leave Kudos and suggestions for what you want to see next for the characters. :)


	6. Face Your Demons

It's been a few days since Nola had a very dark conversation with one of her colleagues Will Jackson, she's decided not to hide anything anymore. Nola has been behind everything, the letters, the video, absolutely everything. 

It all started when Joan Ferguson became a prison officer at Blackmoor when Nola was governor at that same prison, she met Joan one late night and they became a team. Together they worked around the prison and rid the place of drugs and reduced violence to a minimum, creating a better and more tough prison system. 

Despite Joan keeping a sharp distance from Nola for awhile, years passed and the two realised that they would work better together if they knew each other better. Kisses were shared and romance developed but it didn't last long when Joan found Jianna and became attached to the deceased prisoner before the birth of Jianna's child Shane Butler. Due to this blooming relationship, Nola was left in the dark and decided to take revenge behind Joan's back and arranged Jianna's baby to be taken away by officer and past social worker Will Jackson. 

Nola planned it all, she planned the day Jianna killed herself and the day Joan's life and world fell to pieces. Joan and Nola went their separate ways until one day at a board meeting after a few weeks of Bea Smith's escape the two reunited and formed an alliance similar to the old days at Blackmoor except Nola was aware that she had to look out for herself. 

When Joan was imprisoned for the second time after killing Bea Smith, she was in danger and was lynched. When Joan attempted to escape, she made one final request before she escaped in the box to Nola through a phone call and that was made to arrange Nola to follow the van which transported the boxes to the final destination. While Nola was hiding in the shadows, observing the boxes containing Joan and Franky Doyle, she noticed that someone in a black hoodie took away Joan's box and put it into the back of his truck and luckily for Nola, she was able to take a clear photo of the man in the hoodie for blackmail. 

When she followed the truck into the woods, she witnessed her business partner and once romantic partner being buried alive by Will Jackson but this was what Nola wanted. She had thoughts about digging her up and saving her but if she were alive today, she might never of been governor. 

It was all a detailed and genius plan to gain trust and to murder her fellow partner for power, Will thought he beat The Freak but it was really Nola who made the final decision to say 'Rest In Peace'. 

"Raven, come inside now," Nola ordered, watching her irritating mouse entering the room. 

"Bring Mr Jackson to me at once and do it quick," Nola demanded, watching Raven nod and leaving the room. 

A few minutes later, Raven returned with Mr Jackson and allowed him into the room. That man knew what was coming, the last thing Nola said to him in their last meeting was for him to face his demons but Nola never specified what she meant but she has some twisted plans for him. Before emotional and psychological torture comes into the picture, she wants him to do something cold. 

The door closed and the conversation commenced. 

"Sit down, I want to talk to you," Nola explained, signalling him to do so. 

Will obeyed and sat down in front of the governor. 

"Remember when I told you that I wanted you to face your demons?" Nola asked, observing the fear in his eyes. 

Will nodded, avoiding eye contact with the intimidating woman.

He doesn't know why Nola would have a motive to follow him to the woods to watch him kill Joan, how did she know that he was there? Did she have some sort of association with Joan or himself? These questions have been remained unanswered and it made Will sick to his stomach, how can he be sure it's not just Nola who knows?

"I hope you know what I mean by that," Nola guessed, aware of his reactions.

What was this woman planning? Does she want revenge on him for killing Joan? If so... Why would she care? Ferguson was one of Australia's most dangerous inmates and has killed many innocent prisoners through out her years as governor and a prisoner, she's set the prison on fire and was able to beat the system of a psychiatric facility. 

Like a tiger, stalking it's soon to be dead prey. The Freak would strike first, ready for the kill. 

"You never told me what you meant," Mr Jackson reminded. 

Nola was very well aware that he was clueless about her motives but that's how she likes it. Whenever Nola would create a plan, she does it slowly and professionally. She would perfect some aspects and increase the most twisted motives, waiting to strike satisfied Nola. 

Despite Joan's similarities to Nola, they are two different types of women. 

Two sides of one coin perhaps?

"So what did you mean?" Mr Jackson asked, awkwardly wondering why Nola was taking a while to respond. 

Nola opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, she was too deep into her own thoughts that she had no idea he was still in her office. For Nola, Will and Jake are just getting in the way of planning and they both need to be taken out now.

"There is nothing more powerful than the source of hell," Nola said, loving the anticipation. 

Will's emotions were spiralling out of control, what was this woman trying to say? What does she mean by the 'source of hell'? Is Nola trying to bring back his past demons of The Freak to haunt him like before? The visions of her and the voice of her is enough to drive anybody crazy, especially if they were involved in her premature burial. 

"Just fucking tell me what to do!" Will demanded, slamming his hand on the desk.

Nola wouldn't be intimidated by this man she see's before her, he only murdered Ferguson because he felt like a coward. He couldn't go through with it the first time so he wanted to try again just to prove himself to the dead. 

"Sometimes Mr Jackson, the victims body is the perfect medicine to feed your inner guilt," Nola explained, staring at the confused murderer. 

Mr Jackson didn't know what to think, what could the governor be suggesting? 

Will didn't say a word, he tried to think about her line she just said. Whatever it was she wanted, without a doubt it's deeply disturbing. 

"What are you suggesting?" Will asked coldly. 

Nola smirked and moved closer to the guard across the desk, she couldn't help but laugh at this idiot. He thought that murdering Bea Smith's killer would bring justice and freedom to the people around him though he didn't think of the consequences of his actions.

Nola will not let this man rid himself of the demons, even though Joan's passed away, she will continue to haunt the prison. When she's dead, she's still controlling them. 

"I want you to visit the source, you've been in a place like that before. Remember when Bea Smith requested for you to visit her deceased daughter? Where do you think poor Ferguson is now?" Nola asked. 

Everything was coming to place, Nola wants Will to visit Joan's body in that haunting location where bodies are held after investigation. The source of hell is within that place, the medicine to feed the inner guilt is in that building. 

"No... I can't, please," Will pleaded. 

Nola gave a wicked smile, satisfaction was all she could get out of this but she wanted him to pay. Despite her death wish to Joan, Nola did love her once. 

"You will do as I say or you'll be sitting in a rotting cell in no time, this is your fault Mr Jackson and now you have to pay for your crimes," Nola explained. 

Mr Jackson won't dare refuse Nola's sick demand, he had to do it and if he didn't, there is no doubt that his life will be completely shattered. 

Will felt sick and he didn't know what to say. 

"What's the matter Mr Jackson? Revenge has set them free hasn't it? Oh! Silly me, but not you," Nola teased evilly. 

It's true... Revenge hasn't set all of them free just yet, and it never will. Death comes in handy sometimes, but the deliverer always comes undone at some point.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you care about Ferguson? She was a freak," Mr Jackson asked coldly. 

No one will ever understand Nola's relationship with 'The Freak'. Was it love or admiration? Despite Nola's rather ruthless ways, she'd ask herself time to time if she's capable of feeling love. 

"Because we're alike... You will never understand what it's like to be in control of people's emotions and people's thoughts, it's the best power of all," Nola smiled. 

"Now then, back to work with you. But this isn't the end, you will notify me when you're ready to visit Ms Ferguson because I'm coming with you," Nola explained. 

"Why?" Mr Jackson asked. 

"Because I cannot trust you and I can't miss a chat with my old friend," Nola coldly laughed. 

Love, hate or admiration, they always rise. The Freak, The Grim Reaper. Like a tiger, they stalk their prey.


	7. Icy Confessions

Behind the bookshelves, Marie stood motionlessly while waiting for her soul mate who's an inch away of reconnecting with her spirit. 

It's obvious to Marie that Allie still loves her, the constant stares, the nervous expressions when she comes closer, and the admiration when Marie works her way up to power. It all means something. Though Marie's dealing with two other women in the prison, Rita Connors and Kaz Proctor, she still doesn't forget her past which needs to be mended. 

Marie's priorities in prison are set on taking down Rita and Kaz then shortly rising to the top, and her second goal is to show Allie that she shouldn't be feared. 

When Marie was Top Dog, she didn't really want the inmates to fear her because being feared just puts you down lower. Marie guessed that the prisoners haven't had a trustworthy leader for quite a while so their blinded from what's good between bad. 

"Come on Allie..." Marie said to herself. 

Could Allie of gotten cold feet and bailed out on this meeting? It was Marie who arranged it the other day, does her absence alone show Marie that Allie doesn't trust her? Despite having a poisonous relationship in the past, they did pave over their cracks over time but Kaz had to get in the way to stop progress. Kaz is nothing more than a gutless no-hoper who barks orders and never uses action against the ones that deserve punishment the most. 

It's not a surprise that she was dethroned by Joan and Marie so quickly. 

After a long hour of waiting and wondering while plotting the darkest plans, Marie saw a familiar face walk into the library nervously, Allie saw her ex between shelves and moved closer. 

Marie smiled at the face of her old girlfriend. 

"Allie! How are you? We haven't spoken since I was drugged," Marie asked as she hugged her, only to be shoved off. 

Marie frowned and wondered why Allie was being so distant, usually she'd enjoy a few comforting moments throughout chatting. 

"I need to know a few things," Allie explained in a serious tone. Marie nodded and allowed Allie to speak. 

What could Allie be so worked up about? Was Kaz spreading rumours or feeding Allie with untrue information? The thought of Kaz lying made Marie furious. 

"Sonia Stevens. Did you kill her?" Allie asked, crossing her arms and waiting for an answer. 

Marie's jaw slightly opened while thinking of an excuse, nobody can know the truth behind the murder. It had to be done...

"Why would you think that?" Marie asked, slightly offended. Even though it's true Marie was the real killer, she couldn't believe Allie for being so angry at her for doing the prison a favour. 

Framing Kaz Proctor was a form of revenge, she tried to challenge her and kill her but Marie bit back faster than ever and now Kaz's life is possibly ruined. It was a complicated plan which worked in the end but came at a price, despite the framing and betrayal, Sonia Stevens was evil and needed to be finished before it was too late.

"Because Kaz tells me that you framed her, did you?" Allie asked coldly. 

Marie didn't say a word after that, she tried to wrap her head around her ex's attitude towards her. All of Marie's life was dedicated towards two people, Danny Winter, and Allie. Those two were the only people that Marie allowed into her life, due to her abusive and heartbreaking childhood, trust was limited from everyone around her. Despite Allie working for Kaz, she still trusts her because she's seen more than Kaz has.

"Sonia needed to die, it was a favour to us all," Marie explained, avoiding the interrogation. 

"You didn't answer my question," Allie added, raising her eyebrow. 

Marie sighed, she didn't know what to say. If she denied it she'd be lying to one of her last links to the old days, Allie doesn't deserve lies. She's been through enough with the death of Bea and the retribution of Joan Ferguson.

"Kaz hated Marie and like I said, Sonia had to die. She was dangerous, she could of gotten to you and I couldn't live with myself if that happened," Marie explained, losing the battle. 

Marie cannot lie, she's lied to many people she cared about. She once cared about Kaz before the two saw more than they should of from each other and battled on the outside, but lies flooded their friendship. Marie can't afford to lose someone else 

"You did it didn't you?" Allie asked, seeing through the lies.

Marie's eyes widened, Allie knows the truth. There is no point in lying anymore because Marie's been exposed to one more person. It's only a matter of time before Rita becomes aware of Marie's involvement in the murder and that she framed Kaz, at this rate it will be difficult to become Top Dog again. 

"What if I did? Everything I do is to protect you Allie, I promise!" Marie pledged, sadness replacing desperateness. 

She couldn't lose Allie again to a dead woman, she is the only one she's got. 

Danny's dead. 

A tear rolled down Marie's face as she placed her hand on Allie's cheek, stroking it slowly. Allie wanted to break free but something was holding her back, she continued to be touched by Marie. Marie began to stroke Allie's lips soothingly as she pulled her head closer to Allie's, romance was coming. 

Allie didn't know what to do, should she stop this? But this was what she wanted...

"Don't touch me!" Allie screamed, slapping Marie across the face which left a red mark on Marie's left cheek. 

Marie was surprised by Allie's retaliation, why would she do that? All this time of believing she did love her was ruined by this particular moment. 

"Allie?" Marie cried. 

The younger blonde woman shook her head furiously, attempting to clean the poison from her face. This wasn't true love, it was a venomous relationship.

"Just stop... I don't love you," Allie explained, her tears falling rapidly. 

Allie couldn't believe what she was doing but she was also the liar, she did love Marie but was confused. Perhaps they should go their separate ways. 

"Sweetheart... I love you," Marie assured, wiping the tears from her face. 

If this was going to work out, Allie needs the truth and no more lies.

"If you love me you need to tell me the truth. Did you kill Sonia Stevens?" Allie repeated, unable to stop the tears. 

This was a chilling five minutes to wait, a confession was in the works but what will be said right now will change the two forever. Marie Winter knows what love is, she's not crazy but her emotions were locked away for a long time when Danny died and Allie left her. 

"I'm going to tell you the truth because I love you, I truly do. But promise me that you won't throw me to the wolves," Marie pleaded. 

Allie nodded sadly in approval. Waiting for a confession was like being in a life to death situation, it truly felt like one of them was going to die. 

"I did. I killed Sonia," Marie confessed.


	8. Morgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nola McKenzie and Will Jackson visit Joan Ferguson's body in the morgue, that's the last time they will see her.

Will Jackson and The Grim Reaper sat side to side in the car to the morgue, they didn't make conversation and they didn't move. It was a tense time for Mr Jackson but not for Nola, she was glad to be bringing justice to her one time lover. 

Mr Jackson felt emotional, he thought about what Joan went through before dying. Did she suffer? Did she cry? Did she try to escape? These questions are bound to be answered when he sees her dead body in the morgue, it wasn't his choice to go and see her though because Nola McKenzie blackmailed him to do this for some twisted reason, these thoughts gave Will ever more questions.

Nola turned her head slowly to the driver, the murderer. She smiled in satisfaction seeing his face, he looked broken and emotional. He didn't want to cry, he thinks crying over Bea Smith's killer would let her win. 

"What's wrong with you?" Nola asked, emotionless. 

Will ignored Nola, he couldn't hear her over the sounds of Ferguson's screaming voice taking over his hearing. The last she heard from Joan was "Get me out of here!" And then the shovel dropped the dirt and her voice could no longer be hearable, she was alone and left to rot in that claustrophobic box. She would of screamed and hoped for someone to help her, escaping would be impossible. She would of had to scratch and kick her way out, this made Mr Jackson worried about what she'll look like. 

"I'm fine, Ms McKenzie," Will coldly replied, keeping his eyes locked on the road. 

Though Nola didn't feel pity for many people, she did feel for Ferguson. Being buried alive would be absolutely horrifying, the thought of dirt crawling down onto your body while you slowly turn to earth is sickening. Nola thought back to the cold night when she was hiding in the trees watching the murder happen, the screams that came through that box and the time Mr Jackson drove away and it was her decision to let The Freak live except it wasn't Ferguson in the box this time, it was Mr Jackson. 

"Hmm, you're thinking about Ferguson and you feel pity," Nola explained, smirking and showing her dark humour. 

Though Nola's words were beyond cruel, it wasn't a lie. Mr Jackson feels pity for Ferguson, her death was horrific but right for what she did to Kaz, Vera, Bea, and the rest of the people she's tortured emotionally or physically. 

"I'm not..." Will lied, realising that his driving has become unsteady due to the focus put on Joan.

Why couldn't he wrap his head around her death? Everything he did was for the people Joan ruined, she deserved everything she got, right? Well, right or wrong, justice was served. 

"Stop being in denial, you think what you did had to be done but the only thing you achieved was to ruin your well-being. Foolish man," Nola taunted, turning her head slowly to the pathetic man who sees himself as the Hero Of Wentworth when all he really is a coward. 

Going to Ferguson's body was the perfect trick to bring back Will's demons since they are slowly disappearing, when the news story reported the confirmed death of Ferguson it lifted a tremendous amount of weight from Mr Jackson's shoulders and Nola couldn't allow that to happen. And now that he knows about the person behind the letters and video which was her, Nola will have to use a different technique. 

Firstly, she's going to force Will up close to Joan's rotting corpse and soon after she'll emotionally torture him with more blackmail and perhaps someone new to be involved with her plan and that new person will be none other than Raven Emmett because she'll do anything for her queen. 

"What I did was for Ferguson's victims, she deserved it," Mr Jackson coldly explained, still wondering if he was correct. 

Holding back a laugh was hard for Nola, she could see right through his lies and into his mind of ignorance and guilt. How easy would it be to manipulate this prison guard? 

"Being buried alive?" Nola asked, raising her eyebrow. 

Will shook his head and ignored the question, he wanted to get this done and over with. It was his fault being in this situation today, if only Vera would of let The Freak hang and die, he wouldn't of had to do this to her. 

"Imagine It, being confined into a small box. Lying in the dark wondering where you would go, Ferguson didn't know she was going to end up underground did she?" Nola asked, realising that Will might crack sooner or later. 

But that is her goal, to make his emotions spiral out of control until he eventually does the unthinkable. If that time never comes, Nola will help release it.

"I told you... She deserved it," Will repeated, beginning to feel unsettled. 

Why must she do this to him? What could Nola want from him and what will she gain? Power? She is something among the likes as Ferguson but something was worse about Nola but Will was unable to recognise it. 

"The dirt would fall from the roof and you'd slowly suffocate, thirsty for air. And after a horrifying experience of choking and panicking, you would die alone while rotting in the box. Each day you are laid in earth," Nola continued, remembering Joan's final night. 

_Remember me, but forget my fate..._

__

"Shut up..." Will demanded, clenching his hands tighter on the wheel. 

__

_Stay in control, ___Will reminded himself, eyes locked onto the horizon.

__

"And when you are laid in earth, your body begins to slowly decay while you lose your identity and the person everyone remembered you by won't exist. When you see her body today, you will not picture her the same either," Nola explained, smiling wickedly. 

__

Will repeated his sentence 'Stay in control'. "Oh well, you don't seem to... Invested, do you? Doesn't matter but, it looks like we've arrived," Nola notified, enjoying the fear upon Will's face. Will parked in in front of the hospital, he turned his head to Nola and jumped when he saw Governor Ferguson sitting in the seat. He shook his head and saw Nola again, his demons are coming back. You're not real," Will reminded himself, realising he said that out loud. Nola smirked and stared into Will's shocked eyes, she knew exactly what's going on. Her plan is working... 

__

"What was that Mr Jackson?" Nola asked coldly. Will didn't reply to the governor, he opened the car door and stepped out with Nola at the other side of the car. The sight of the hospital spooked him, Joan is in there. 

__

The two made their way into the building. Time was too slow for Mr Jackson and he all he could see was Joan staring at him and before he knew it, he was in the dark hallways which made it's way to the morgue. He remembered the time Bea requested if he could visit her daughter Debbie to say one thing to her. 'Your mum loves you too the moon and back'.

__

A man in a white suit escorted Nola and Will into the cold and eerie room, the three stopped when they reached a clear curtain. The man opened the curtain and allowed Nola and Mr Jackson to enter the room, a woman in doctors clothes smiled and put her hand on a bar which was attached drawer. She pulled it open and wheeled out a blue body bag out and into the open and towards the middle of the cold room.

__

Nola and Will stepped closer to the bag and stood over it, looking down before the woman unzipped it. She grabbed hold of the zip and slowly pulled it down, once the zip made it's way to the feet she pulled apart both ends of the bag.

__

Will felt sick and Nola smiled.

__

Lying in the bag was Joan Ferguson's rotting dead corpse, her eyes were bloodshot and her mouth was in the position of screaming. Her fingers were dismantled and her nails were destroyed, some were missing. There wasn't much left from her face, her teeth were fully exposed and her hair turned white.

__

"I'll leave you two for a while," The woman said, exiting the room.

__

Nola didn't feel much about this, it was Ferguson. Nothing more.

__

"Get closer to her," Nola ordered.

__

Will felt sick but he had to do this, it's better than going back to the grave and doing this exact scenario. The smell would be absolutely disgusting.

__

Once he was closer to the graphic face, he pulled away. He couldn't stand the sight of it.

__

"Leave us to ourselves Mr Jackson," Nola ordered, turning around and raising an eyebrow.

__

Will was joyed to do this, he quickly left the room and left the two women together. Once he was out of sight, Nola bent down lower to Joan and began to talk.

__

"Well, well, well... Long time no see? Though I didn't think this would be how we'd reunite again, last time we spoke was when you escaped from those dogs at Wentworth," Nola explained.

__

"You said you wanted to be free and I promised you will be, I never break a promise you see? I've given you freedom, no more death threats or torture. This is the last time we'll speak so I hope you will remember me, because I'll remember you, but forget your fate."

__


	9. Revelation

Two hours passes since Rita Connors told Ruby about their mother and what happened while those two weren't by her side but in prison. Ruby's reaction wasn't pleasant, she ended up smashing a mirror with her fist in the showers into little pieces of glass shards, Ruby's now in the slot. Rita didn't blame her for those actions because she was on the verge of doing the same but self control gets the better of her every time pain or rage rises from the surfaces of her humanity. 

Ruby's reaction to Rita's breakout plan wasn't what the older sister expected, she told Rita to "Take care of Mum, and kill that bastard." And that's what Rita will do, that man won't crawl away in time before he sees red. 

That criminal will get what's coming and that's Rita's promise and Ruby's hopes, two strong sisters to rid themselves of the devil, two titans ready to take action for the protection of loved ones. 

If Rita was going to kill that man, she will need to be very smart and quick about it because if she earns a life sentence on top of an escape and armed robbery charge, that means she'll never be released from Wentworth and live a happy life with Ruby and her mother. 

With Marie and Kaz going head to head with Rita as the leader, she will need to take matters into her own hands in the end which will most likely end up with blood spilling into the gutters and body counts rising. Someone was going to die, the three of them could see that. 

The wind from the outside yard reminded Rita of the times her, Ruby, and Mum would train to fight. Those were when times were happy and not filled with revenge, jealously, and power games. Transitioning from the outside world and into the inside was a big change for Rita's state of mind and heart, that is the perfect example of how a place like this can just crush you with one hit. 

Rita saw Liz Birdsworth and decided approached her, the blonde haired older woman was sitting on a silver bench. She smiled when she saw the face of the Top Dog, Rita smiled back and sat next to her. Liz is important to Rita because she's pure and still has the soul of an outsider, she's heard about how Sonia Stevens used to harass her and tried to kill her before she died. 

"Hey love, how are you going?" Liz kindly asked, smiling and brushing her curly hair from her eyes. 

Rita smiled and placed both of her hands on the bench. 

"A million miles away, how about you?" Rita asked, observing Marie who was giving her a death glare. 

Not much has happened ever since Marie returned from hospital, the inmates are aware that a dangerous fight will come to see who's the real Top Dog. 

"I'm alright darling, I've heard about all of the shit that's been happening in these last few weeks with Marie," Liz explained. 

Rita nodded and removed her sights from Marie. 

"Hmm... You remind me of my old mate, Bea. She was good for the women, and so are you love," Liz explained. 

Rita felt a hint of sadness from Liz when she mentioned Bea, though Rita didn't know one of the past Top Dogs personally, she did see the strong women that possessed Bea's soul. When Rita was watching the news when she was free, she remembered the time the story surfaced about Bea's death in the hands of a once governor and once prisoner. That prisoner's death had something else to it, it couldn't of been murder. 

Was it a sacrifice?

"I want this mob to be safe from the likes of evil such as Winter, I decided to become Top Dog after my sister Ruby nearly got herself killed in a punch fight. I didn't become Top Dog just for Ruby though, I did it for the women like you Liz because you deserve someone who you can trust to lead you," Rita explained, patting the prison mum's shoulder. 

Liz smiled and tried not to tear up, Rita Connors was like the re imagining of Bea in some ways. Rita's a protector, a strong woman, a worthy leader, and someone you can trust. How could these prisoners choose people like Joan and Marie to lead them? Liz considered herself lucky that Rita's became a part of the prison system. 

"You're one of the best Top Dog's ever I recon, take a look at the prison. When inmates like Ferguson and Marie were Top Dog, the women were bashing the shit out of each other and drugs were everywhere. Have a look now, no drugs, no bashing's, and no deaths," Liz explained. 

"An impact has been made by you Rita, I hope you can see that," Liz said. 

Rita nodded in acknowledgement of the wise woman, she's been here more than most of the prisoners here right now. The system has become quite clear to her for a long time and she's been through the hardest and the most brutal times. 

"I don't know about any of that Liz but the women need you too Liz, you're more important than any Top Dog," Rita explained. 

"They need you more than ever," Rita assured Liz. 

Rita's words were true, evil surrounds the prison and pure people are to a minimum. Nobody knows the past of each other, no one can be trusted now.

"I don't know about that either love, but you need to protect us from Marie, I've seen what she can do," Liz said. 

Rita's eyes widened with curiosity, she wants all of the information she can get on Marie. It's not like she really needs to know but it could become useful one day, if Rita's learnt one thing from being in fights on the outside and in prison it's that you need to expect the worst but one aspect like dirt can really change the direction of a stand off. 

"What did she do?" Rita asked. 

Liz's facial expressions changed to terror, she's obviously seen something shocking. 

"Me, Marie, and Kaz planned Sonia death for a long time. We set it up for me to attack Sonia with a shiv and catch her off guard while Marie and Kaz would save me, Marie took Kaz's weapon in the crossfight and stabbed Sonia with it. She framed Kaz," Liz revealed.

Everything made sense to Rita now. Kaz's story was true, she really did get framed for a murder she didn't commit. Rita was filled with shame when she realised Kaz was telling the truth, she should of found out sooner. 

"Looks like Kaz wasn't lying, Marie really did kill Sonia... Fuck," Rita said, shaking her head in disgust. 

Rita was well aware of Kaz and Marie's past but she didn't think Marie would take revenge by setting up her nemesis for a murder she was innocent of. 

Marie is as cold as Winter.

"I know right, what are you gonna do?" Liz sighed. 

Rita stared back at Marie and saw the dark sights in her eyes, she's a trouble maker and needs to be fixed up. No way can she continue to get away with her crimes. Rita needs to act on this before she can go, she needs to do one more good thing for the women of this prison. 

Her good deed was one that could help everyone, it will save them from the danger. 

Rita will take down Marie Winter for good.

"I'm going to take on Marie, keep you safe," Rita revealed. 

Liz nodded in approval and sat up to talk to Boomer over at the basketball courts, she didn't need Rita to say anything beyond what was said. The woman Rita is was made clear to Liz, she is the hero. 

Forget Marie Winter, she's gone when Rita finishes her. When Bea Smith stepped down and Joan Ferguson risen so soon after Kaz Proctor's reign as leader, one hero would come by and end Ferguson's terror for good and Rita's here to put a lid on everything.


	10. Empty Wine Glass

Franky Doyle opened the front door to Bridget's house and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She took off her shoes and placed the bag she held on the rack next to the window. 

"Gidge, I'm home!" Franky announced. 

Franky didn't hear a reply back from her soulmate, she shrugged it off and made her way into the open kitchen and saw a filled up wine glass on the counter. It looked untouched, it's not normal to see the household as quiet as it is now, Franky would usually return home from work and greeted with music and the smiling face of Bridget welcoming her into the outside life. 

The isolation of the room reminded Franky of that time where she was in the slot years ago while hiding from her problems, it was a memory she tried to forget but always seemed to comeback to her. 

Being a prisoner affected Franky as a woman in good ways and bad, the first time she was incarcerated showed her how angry she was with her past and how it isn't meant to mend itself. Franky thought she was a dead woman leading up to her release years ago but was able to pull through and give Wentworth one last good deed by helping Bea save Doreen's baby in the fire caused by Ferguson.

Franky was convinced that she was free until she was confronted by the man who caused her imprisonment, Mike Pennisi. He seemed like a genuine man until Franky found out about his obsession with her and decided to defend herself more than once against him which escalated to violence until he was killed by his jealous girlfriend Iman Farah who framed Franky for the murder.

The second time being an inmate was one of Franky's worst experiences in life, her fellow prisoners were convinced that she was going to step up and take down Ferguson for the death of Bea and as much as Franky wanted revenge, she didn't want to be dragged back into the system.

Franky's fight for innocence was tough when she was on the run, it came to an end when she was found hiding with Bridget and they were both taken to the police station but the couple didn't want their freedom to end just yet, they were nearly out the door until the police shot Franky which nearly killed her. Franky was taken to prison and Bridget wasn't convicted of any charges, it took a while for Bridget to find evidence to set her girlfriend free but she was able to at the last minute.

Franky made her way into the middle of the kitchen and began to walk down to the end the hallway leading to her and Bridget's room, Franky slowly approached the door which lead into the bathroom. She placed her hand on the door nob and twisted it slowly, opening the door to more isolation.

"Where are ya Gidge?" Franky asked herself, leaving the room and walking out the hallway and back into the open room.

Just when Franky was beginning to get worried, the front door to the house opened to reveal Bridget standing in the doorway.

Franky sighed and ran up to her girlfriend, hugging her tightly and releasing her.

"That was a nice hug baby!" Bridget laughed.

Franky held Bridget's face and gave her a kiss on the lips, this was true love which was broken and mended multiple times but remained intact. They were never going to grow apart, and they never will.

The two broke their embrace and made their way to the bench, Franky sat down and Bridget prepared two drinks and soon noticed the wineglass and showed Franky.

"Did you pour this?" Bridget asked curiously.

Franky shook her head and lifted her eyebrow, neither of them poured it.

"Nah, ghosts perhaps?" Franky joked.

Bridget rolled her eyes and grinned, she took the glass and sipped it since it was already prepared and had nothing to lose. When Franky and Bridget broke up when Franky was still in prison a while back, Bridget struggled with alcohol and it took a toll on her life because she simply couldn't live without Franky's touch. These two were made for each other.

"Hey baby I forgot to tell you, I'm going back to Wentworth," Bridget revealed.

Franky's eyes widened by Bridget's words, she's returning back to the place of bad memories and death once again. Why would she want to do that? The two of them vowed to never go back their unless they are visiting old friends like Liz or Boomer.

"I think that's great! What made you do that?" Franky asked, lying about her feelings. 

Wentworth is a dark place to be because of the deaths and the revenge seeking ex lovers, women die in prison everyday and Wentworth's reputation is shocking. The unsolved murder of Derek Channing has still been kept silent for a long time because there is a killer on the inside who is potentially preying on her or his next victim. 

"The previous psychologist Zoe Taylor resigned today and Vera rang me today and told me that even though she's no longer at Wentworth, she thinks I should go back because the women need me," Bridget explained, feeling warm. 

Vera and Bridget have always clicked, they were both there for each other through thick and thin and seen the vulnerable sides of each other. Bridget wouldn't believe for two seconds Vera is in anyway like Ferguson, what she said to Vera was 'The very fact you could even ask that question means, you're not. Psychopaths have no fear'.

"I'm glad she left, I don't trust her. She was Iman and Mike's therapist," Franky said, lowering her head to the glass. 

Zoe Taylor was instated into Wentworth as the new psychologist some time after the escape, Bridget was planning to work side by side each other but she kindly refused Vera's offer. Nothing good would of came out of that, especially because Franky was an escapee and Bridget was her suspected lover. 

"Well, at least you're free baby," Bridget said, sipping her glass. 

Franky smiled and nodded, she was grateful that despite all of the bad events in her escape from nearly being arrested, falling into a pool of blood, and being shot in a police station, she pulled though and earned her well deserved freedom. 

The couple finished their drinks and settled for the night, Bridget was already in bed while Franky was finishing up the washing. For some odd reason, Franky felt like she was being watched. 

After the dishwasher was stacked, Franky walked her way through the hallway and into the bedroom. She got changed and laid in bed beside Bridget, placing her phone on the bedside table on the right side of the bed. The clocked ticked and Franky was still wide awake, most likely due to the legal stress with Shane she's been working on. 

Just as Franky was able to shut her eyes, she heard a vibration from the bedside table. Franky sat up and picked up the phone, checking the screen. The phone read 'Unknown' to the notification for messages. Franky frowned and unlocked her phone, checking the mysterious message. She opened the text and saw an audio recording file on the bottom of the screen, Franky pressed it and listened to the shocking audio recording. 

"You're a good person Franky."

"I'm not a good person!"

"Yes you are."

"No! Because if I saw her I'd cut her throat! So how the hell does that make me good?"

"It makes you angry."

"I'd fucking kill her!"

"I don't believe you, you're not a murderer."

"You don't know shit!"

"I know you're not a killer..."

"Yes I am!"

"Yeah well who have you killed?" 

"I fucking killed Meg Jackson!"

Like the night, the phone went black and Franky sat motionlessly.


	11. She's Known

Angelina sat on the left side of the brawler, she couldn't help but notice the other woman with her on the ride to prison giving her an intense dirty look. She looked like a junkie, nothing to fear. 

"The fuck are you looking at?" Angelina asked, raising her eyebrow.

The junkie spat and turned her head to the bared window to avoid eye contact with the intimidating outsider, Angelina smiled in satisfaction of the impression she made and remembered when she was arrested. 

She was riding her black motorbike with The Conquerors, her boyfriend was the ring leader after Rita Connors was arrested. The gang were organising a beating to another biking group who crossed them into nearly getting caught by the police, Angelina was riding beside her partner when all of a sudden she blacked out and woke up in hospital. The doctors told her that she had an accident on the road and someone on another bike tried to run her off the road, they describes what he or she was wearing and it matched to someone Angelina knew of. 

Angelina knew exactly who did it, it was her boyfriend.

When Angelina was released from hospital, she hunted him down and stabbed him in the neck when he was showering. She didn't know what to do at the time, she was just furious because her own partner tried to kill her. 

"What are you in for hot stuff?" The junkie asked, flinching slightly. 

She was right to be afraid, no one ever messes with Angelina and gets out alive. Her boyfriend's murder is the only one she's been caught with, there were many more people who tried to cross her and ended up dead. 

"Murder baby, you?" Angelina asked, staring at the handcuffs wrapped around her wrists. 

The woman's eyes widened, Angelina was arrested not for shoplifting or drug possession but murder. This made the junkie aware that she shouldn't mess with the killer sitting by her side. 

"Fuck! You're a dangerous bitch aren't ya?" The junkie asked, bracing for an explosive reaction. 

"I asked what the fuck you're in for!" Angelina yelled. 

The number one rule in prison or coming to prison is to never ask anyone 'What are you in for?' Some prisoners have winded up dead after they asked.

"Drug trafficking, all because of that bitch Marie Winter, if she didn't tell her boss to kick me out I'd still be on the outside. I know she's in here and when I find her, I'll kill her," The junkie explained. 

Angelina became invested in this conversation when she heard the name familiar to her.

Angelina is aware that her enemy Rita Connors hides within those bars but she wasn't aware of Marie's presence, Marie and Angelina are life long friends. 

Marie used to take care of Angelina when Angelina left her abusing father who Marie was in a relationship at the time, Angelina's father used to beat his previous wife who gave birth to Angelina and once that woman died of injuries and was never caught for his crimes, he started doing the same to his own daughter. Marie became aware of the horrors and ran away from him with Angelina who was sixteen at the time. 

How dare this useless junkie talk ill about Marie? Angelina wasn't going to take it, she's so close to choking her. 

"Listen to me you piece of shit, don't you fucking mention Winter again or I'll be in prison for not one murder but two!," Angelina threatened. 

The junkie's jaw opened and she stayed quiet, looking down at her feet. 

Fifteen minutes passed and the van stopped dead silent, Angelina is in fact ready for the inside because she knows exactly what she wants, if she wasn't going to leave that hellhole she might as well make the best of it until her death comes. Firstly, she's going to reunite with Marie Winter and form a crew with her and hopefully one of the two of them will become Top Dog.

The doors opened and the officers stared at the two newbies curiously, one female guard stood on the right and a male stood on the left side. Angelina stood up from the seat and observed the female's badge, Angelina could tell she was the governor. 

Nola McKenzie. 

Angelina moved her sights to the male guard and read his badge which said 'Jake Stewart'. 

"Come on, home sweet home," Jake teased, offering to help Angelina out of the van, only to be shrugged off. 

Angelina lead the way into Wentworth and noticed how Nola stared at her, the governor has an intense stare and a tough build. Her brown and wavy hair laid on each shoulder, she never smiled or seemed confrontational. 

Prisoners stared from all directions and noticed how tough one of the newbies seemed, no one knew who she was or what her name is. New Top Dog perhaps?

Angelina was now in the strip search room, she stood alone but then the door opened and revealed the governor entering and standing in front of the new prisoner. 

"Are you a lesbian or somethin ey Nola? Come to take a look? What a creep..." Angelina sarcastically laughed. 

It was obvious Nola didn't appreciate the way this new blood was speaking to her

No prisoner deserves to have a voice here, no one deserves to be heard. 

"My name's governor to you Brooks and you're nothing more than a prisoner, when I speak to you, reply respectfully, if I demand you to preform an action I expect you to do so without any hesitation or smart-arsed comments," Nola instructed, smiling at a female officer who made her way into the strip search room. 

Nola turned her head to the officer and back to Angelina, grinning wickedly. 

"Ms Emmett, search this prisoner and be thorough and when you're finished put Brooks into solitary confindement" Nola ordered. 

Angelina's eyes widened by Nola's sudden action against her and even Raven Emmett seemed surprised. What also made Angelina curious is how Ms Emmett acts around Ms McKenzie, it's similar to how a couple would be like together.

"The fuck?" Angelina cussed, clenching her fists. 

"Um... Sorry for asking but why?" Ms Emmett asked nervously. 

Nola stared darkly into nothingness, Angelina wondered what was wrong with the governor? Something about her was slightly different and eerie. 

"Verbal abuse to an officer," Nola explained, turning her head slowly from the void and into Raven's eyes.

Raven nervously smiled and brushed her light brown hair to the side.

Angelina's suspicions seemed truer than ever, they're girlfriends. 

"Inform Ms Miles and Ms Reynolds to convey Brooks to solitary in ten minutes," Nola ordered, slowly placing her sights on the hatred filled new prisoner. 

Angelina and Nola had a standoff, inspecting each others sudden moves. Raven nodded and quickly left the room, once the door shut, the two stood in more silence completely alone. 

"Get on with it," Nola instructed.

Angelina frowned and kicked off her shoes, she thought she was going to make an impact on the prison, only to be sent to the slot after one comment made to The Grim Reaper.


	12. Tears

Why must everything be fractured? It wasn't like this years ago. Everyone must leave Boomer, Bea, Franky, Maxine, Doreen, when will the day come where she has no one left to talk to? It's not a nice feeling of being alone, especially knowing no one's thinking about you outside of the prison. 

On top of that, Boomer was always left wondering where her family has gone?

Boomer's been let down by her whole family, her sister stole her own boyfriend because she could and god knows what happened to their mother. Years of phone calls to Boomer and promising for a visit were left to rot in her deepest memories to be forgotten.

It's the middle of the day now and Boomer's sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Liz, Kaz, Allie, and Ruby. They talked about the outside and how they miss everything out there, she didn't have anything to live for on the outside and she felt like that prison is her home. 

A strong and negative tension was rising between Ruby and Allie, everyone could see it. Boomer, Liz, and Kaz don't know much about the obvious problem but it definitely involves Marie. Boomer actually thought that Marie was a decent person when she first arrived, she was quiet and well put together. But after a showdown a while ago between her and Kaz which ended up with a new Top Dog rising, the women saw who Marie was and realised that she's poison. 

"So, if you were released for one day what would you do?" Ruby asked, buttering her toast. 

Kaz frowned and was deep into her thoughts, Boomer knows that Kaz had a tough childhood. Kaz was very quiet and often touchy on that subject but her and Boomer grew a strong bond behind the power struggles and threats, it just goes to show that behind darkness, there is light somewhere. 

"I'd visit Bea's grave, and party until day turns to night," Allie said, remembering her soulmate. 

Ruby rolled her eyes and moved her sights onto Kaz who was still wondering. Kaz was similar to Boomer when it comes to family and relationships, both of them don't have much outside of prison and decided a long time ago that the only people who care about her are in here.

On Kaz's take on her first actions for the outside, there would be only one thing she'd do and that is appreciate the freedom she earned if it wasn't for being framed by Marie. Kaz would breathe in the fresh morning air and when lunch or dinner approaches, the burst of overwhelming flavour would take over her senses, no more plain prison food that's in front of them now. 

Ruby's take for the first day of freedom would be reconnecting with her mother who her sister Rita will be doing soon when she escapes. 

Allie's take on freedom would be starting over, forgetting about prison for good and forgetting about Ferguson. Despite taking revenge and getting rid of The Freak for good, the face of her girlfriends killer still haunts her to this day. No matter the new start and new people in Allie's life to lift herself from the dark depths of imprisonment, evil always finds a way to come back. 

Overall, every prisoner wants to be free but most don't realise the risks and how afraid they will be exciting rather than coming in. 

Boomer wasn't scared of getting caught, people make her mad for different reasons. If she feels that they aren't listening to her or really caring about the problems she's experiencing, it's almost impossible to control what's lingering inside of her and frustration gets the better of her every time. But over the years Boomer has learnt self control, thanks to Sonia Stevens.

"I'd breath in the fresh air and be thankful I'm not living in this shit-hole anymore," Kaz sighed. 

Ruby smiled and replied. 

"Same here, I'd reunite with my family and start fresh. Make sure I never come back here again," Ruby nodded. 

A touch of sadness hit Boomer in the heart. The word 'family' always gets to her. 

"That's smart... Ruby," Allie said, smiling awkwardly. 

Ruby breathed in and out slowly, ignoring Allie. Ruby wants to avoid any contact with Allie because of her relationship with Marie and how she betrayed her. Allie stated to Ruby that she wants to have a relationship and as soon as Ruby left Marie and Allie alone, she caught them kissing. It goes to show how much Marie can manipulate people into doing anything, she's cold. 

"Whatever..." Ruby replied blankly, standing up and throwing her food scraps away. 

Boomer observed Ruby and noticed the Top Dog approaching her. It took a while for Boomer to realise that Ruby and Rita were sisters, all way revealed when Ruby was nearly going to be killed in a fight by Lou Kelly and Rita saved her. Therefore, the prisoners decided to turn against Marie while she was in hospital and titled Rita as Top Dog. 

"At the end of the day, I don't know what to think about being free because the only people I have either left me or are in here," Boomer explained, laughing slightly. 

Boomer's friends stared at her in concern. 

"Anyways, I'm still a bonehead bruiser ey?" Boomer laughed. 

Allie and Kaz stared at each other, raising their eyebrows. Liz chuckled and sipped her tea. While the four were eating, Boomer wasn't aware of Ms Miles approaching their table. 

Boomer looked ahead at the bent screw standing behind Liz and Kaz, she was obviously going to talk to those two instead of Boomer. 

"Jenkins you have a visitor," Ms Miles announced.

Boomer looked up at Ms Miles in surprise, she was wrong, this time it's about her but who would visit? Definitely not her sister after what happened last time. Allie, Kaz, and Liz seemed surprised too. 

"Who?" Boomer asked. 

Ms Miles sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not your PA, you'll find out when you move your arse and come with me," Ms Miles said, signalling Boomer to hurry up. 

Boomer's eyes widened and she sighed as she sat up and followed the guard out of the dining room. It was an awkward trip to the visitors centre but they eventually reached their destination. The doors opened and revealed an empty room with one woman sitting at a table in the back of the room, Boomer was shocked. 

It's her mother. 

"Go on Jenkins you know the drill," Ms Miles demanded, shoving Boomer slightly forward. "Yeah alright!" Boomer said quietly as she confronted the table. 

Boomer stared at her Mum and sat down in front of her, placing both her hands on the table. 

"Mum?" Boomer asked. 

Boomer's mum Olivia blankly stared at her daughter. Olivia is a short and older woman with grey hair, she's tough and rough as guts and doesn't take any nonsense from anyone. When Boomer was a child, Olivia would treat her toughly and made an effort to put her daughter down to make her stronger. Though it seemed cruel, it helped Boomer in the long run until she was arrested years ago. 

"It's me darlin'. How's prison?" Olivia asked. 

Boomer frowned in suspicion, why would her Mum visit after many years of isolation without any notice or even a phone call recently?

"Uh... Why did you come to see me? Ya know you haven't given me a phone call or nothing yeah?" Boomer asked, ignoring Olivia's question. 

Olivia's expressions turned to serious, usually her facial expressions wouldn't change often but now they are. 

"I haven't seen my daughter in years, why wouldn't I?" Olivia asked. 

Boomer wasn't convinced her Mum was telling the truth, something was off. 

"Nah, you're lying aren't ya? You've never given a shit about me ever since I was locked in here," Boomer explained. 

The two sat in silence, Boomer was anticipating a shocking revelation for some unknown reason.

"Your boyfriend's dead," Olivia revealed. 

Boomer's heart shattered. This was a confrontational thing to hear, especially out of the blue. 

"Wh... What?" Boomer asked, voice shaking. 

Olivia sympathetically stared at her daughter but wouldn't shed a tear, it would reveal her weak side to Boomer which she doesn't want. Weakness of any kind is not something that should be witnessed. 

"He died in a car crash yesterday, I've came to tell you," Olivia explained. 

Boomer's anger began to get the better of her. 

"So why the fuck didn't you just call ey, why would you visit me? To see me be fucking cry?" Boomer shouted, slamming her hand on the table. 

Olivia didn't move, she wasn't afraid. Her daughter was exactly what she was like years ago when she was a child, a hothead and loud mouthed person. 

"Cause I won't cry Mum! So fuck you if that's what ya want!" Boomer yelled, trying incredibly hard to not shed a single tear.

"You wouldn't want to find out your boyfriend died over a phone yeah? You're lucky I even came to visit!" Olivia shouted back, sitting up and leaving the visitors centre. 

Boomer slammed her hand again and began to cry, tears dropped onto the table as she ducked her head in her arms. Ms Miles poked Boomer on the shoulder and instructed her to leave the room. 

As Boomer sat up, she walked weakly out the door and was greeted by a smiling Nola McKenzie staring into her eyes. Boomer pulled the finger at the governor as she said 'Piss off Grim Reaper!' and was escorted away.

Once Boomer was finished being searched, she was set free from the guards care and left to roam the prison like normal. The inmates around her noticed the tears and whispered to each other. Boomer tried to hide her sadness and then felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around. 

The two prisoners stood in the middle of the hallways near the phones. 

"What's up love?" Liz asked, hugging Boomer tightly. 

Boomer sniffed and tried to get her words straight. 

"D.. Daz died!" Boomer cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, hope you're all enjoying Part 3 so far! 
> 
> I've noticed that this part of the Guilt and Redemption series has gotten the most views with Part 1 coming second and Part 2 coming third. Just wanted to point out that if you are new to this series of books, I recommend you start reading from the beginning of the series and then Part 2 and 3 so you understand the full story better. 
> 
> Part 1 (22 Chapters) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362751/chapters/35646927
> 
> Part 2 (30 Chapters) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365061/chapters/35652927


	13. Lurking Monster

Nola just finished a hard day at Wentworth. She had to deal with a verbal standoff between Marie and Kaz in the yard and the death of Boomer's boyfriend causing the prisoner to show disrespect to the people around her. Now all Nola wants to do is return back home and feel in control of her girlfriend, Raven. 

As Nola was in the car on her way back home, she thought about her dark secrets and memories and how they've moulded her into the woman she is today. It goes back years ago when Nola was only a little girl, innocent and sweet and nothing like who she is right now. She enjoyed life and had a special connection with her father though her relationship with her mother was a different story.

Nola's mother was the owner of a company that specialises in jewellery which allowed their family to have quite a lot of wealth but that wasn't as good as it sounds, Nola used to be hated by the students and teachers at her school for being somewhat rich and she'd suffer verbal and the occasional physical abuse from the children around her. On top of the pain of being hurt and talked about negatively, some of the teachers would secretly threaten her which forced Nola to hand over money to them. 

School wasn't the only place Nola was at hell at, when she'd return home her mother would find any reason to hurt her. She'd use a belt to slap Nola across the face, she'd use a piece of wood to beat Nola with and after the abuse, the most horrible words would come out of her mother's mouth. 

Years passed and Nola was now fourteen years old, the situation became much worse when her first boyfriend came into her life. Trust was a two way street and once Nola was convinced she'd met somebody who would love her for the woman she is, her boyfriend raped her. Nola never told a single soul about it and tried to kill herself by hanging but failed when her father found her. 

Just as Nola's father made her feel better over the years, Nola was ready to confess her traumatic experience to him. Nola was sixteen, she confronted her parents door and opened it and thankfully her mother wasn't in town at the time so she could have some quality time with her role model. When Nola was inside the room, she saw her Dad asleep and still as a statue but Nola didn't think much of it so she nudged him but he didn't wake up because he was dead. 

To this day, Nola hasn't gotten over her father because she was never allowed to cry. Her mother demanded Nola not the shed a single tear or she'd abandon her. 

Nola was now in her driveway, she checked her phone which said the time was 8:00PM. Nola put her phone in her left pocket and stepped out of the blue car, locking the door and making her way inside the unlocked house. 

Nola shut the door behind her and saw Raven staring at her in fear, Nola has one rule in her house and that is to never leave the doors unlocked. Reason being is because as a child, Nola would fear that her mother would break into her room and murder her. Those fears still haunt Nola to this day. 

"The doors are unlocked..." Nola coldly said. 

Raven hid behind the kitchen bench at the other end of the big room, Nola walked slowly towards the bench and stepped inside the kitchen. Raven and Nola stood in front of each other motionlessly for around a minute or two before Nola lifted her hand and slapped Raven across the face. This wasn't surprising for Raven as it's not the first time this happened. 

"Never leave the doors unlocked," Nola ordered as Raven stared at her in terror. 

Raven nodded as Nola turned her back to her girlfriend and walked out of the main room and into the hallway.

When Nola confronted the door to her room, she had a flashback of her childhood opening the door to her fathers room before finding out about his fate. A spark of emotion briefly took over Nola's body as she opened the door to confront the side of the bed her father died in. 

"I'm sorry Nola..." Nola turned around to see Raven standing in the dark doorway with a red slap mark on the side of her face.

Nola didn't feel remorseful for her girlfriend, she's told Raven countless amount of times to lock the doors when she's not at home. Though Raven knew that something was wrong with Nola, Nola never felt comfortable to share her past with anybody. 

The only people who knew about Nola's secret was Ferguson, now that she's dead, technically nobody knows and that's how it will stay. 

Raven continued to wait for a response but didn't get one so she left Nola by in their room by herself, Nola looked back down at the bed and saw her dead father lying in it. Nola's face was expressionless but her heart was in pain. Every night Nola would ever stand in this exact spot, she would see the same things so she was used to the hurt. Whenever people around Nola wonder why she is the type of woman she is, they assume she's just a terrible person but they don't know the full story. 

Nola promised her father that she wouldn't ever make a connection with a person like she did with him, he will be the only person who would truly mean something to her. Nola closed her eyes for a while and opened them again to see an empty bed, Nola stared at into the void for about ten minutes before she snapped back into reality and told herself to leave.

Just as she was out of the hallway and into the kitchen, her phone began to ring. She took the mobile out of her pocket and answered the call, holding the phone to her ear. 

"Nola... I did it," The caller said. 

Nola smiled in satisfaction. "When did you send it exactly?" Nola asked. 

"Few days ago..." He responded. 

Nola felt frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nola questioned. 

"I wasn't able to, sorry," He apologised. 

Nola rolled her eyes and was about to instruct her slave to the next part of her plan. 

"I demand you to inform me the second you finish my orders. Now that you've completed step one, I want you to move onto step two," Nola explained. 

The other end was silent for a while but Nola could tell he was still there. 

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" He asked. 

Nola's eyes were back into the void. 

"Scare her, break into her house. Leave subtle hints," Nola ordered. 

Part two was now in action. It took a while for the other line to respond and Nola grew suspicious. 

"Okay," The other end replied. 

Nola smiled and moved the phone to the bottom her her chin. "Thank you Mr Murray," Nola said, hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind the readers, Rick Murray was the man in Part 2 who replaced Vera as governor with Nola.


	14. Bitter Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A verbal showdown between Rita, Marie, Ruby, and Allie leads to an upcoming battle.

The heartbreak in Ruby's eyes was painful to see for Rita, she wants her sister to have the best in life but when people break her heart, Rita gets furious and it doesn't matter who it was because they will pay every time. 

Ruby and Allie were thought to have a clean relationship away from Marie until Ruby caught Marie and Allie kissing, out of all people Allie could of done it with she chose the abuser from her past, the woman who ruined her life. Rita knows Marie needs to stop or something bad will happen, it's already coming. A riot? A murder? An attack? Rita doesn't know but it's bound to happen.

When Rita was observing the prisoners while pushing down the handle of the steam press, she noticed two familiar faces entering the laundry. Ruby and Allie. 

Marie also took awareness of the pair and observed their moves, especially Allie's. Marie smiled lovingly to Allie and she returned the same expression, sharing love to each other. Ruby felt hurt and stormed away angrily to fold sheets, Rita felt disgusted in both Marie and Allie.

Rita knew she has to keep a look out for the trio, Ruby will more than likely shoot her mouth off at the lovers at anytime and another ring fight may happen but only this time, they're fighting for love and not protection or power.

"Aye Marie! What's it like getting finger fucked all night long ha?" Ruby called out, laughing. 

Rita raised her eyebrows as she pushed the steam press down in warning, she would never want to steam press Ruby's hands but you cannot be seen playing favourites. Marie seemed surprised by the sudden change of pace in the day and eyed Ruby off threateningly and now Rita was becoming alert. This made Rita wonder what will happen when she escapes and leaves Ruby and Marie by themselves.

"What's it like to be left in the dark Ruby?" Marie replied, smiling coldly. Allie glared at Ruby and noticed the rage in her ex girlfriends eyes, Marie's causing another fight which isn't needed. 

"Cool it," Rita ordered with steam surrounding her. 

Marie and Ruby stared at Rita and continued with their own work but the threats from the Top Dog didn't put an end to the dark glares the new rivals gave each other. 

It made Rita so angry that Allie would just walk away from Ruby without a warning or an explanation, despite how Marie can manipulate the people around her it's not an excuse for Allie to be cold to Ruby after their relationship ended. 

A few minutes of silence passed when one of the titans spoke up. "Hey Winter! I bet Danny is glad he's dead and away from you!" Ruby called out. 

Rita cussed under her breath and gave Ruby a death glare which temporarily shut her up, Rita was ensuring everything was calm until she saw Marie walk towards Ruby. Ruby walked into the middle of the laundry with Marie standing in front of her and the inmates working formed a circle. 

"Say that again," Marie ordered, pointing her index finger at Ruby's face.

Ruby smiled and repeated her offensive comment. "Danny's killer did him a favour, taking him away from his bitch of a mother," Ruby explained. 

Rita stepped away from the steam press and into the circle but only stayed in the sidelines, no moves have been made yet but something was going to happen.

"Is that so?" Marie silently asked.

Rita took more notice and was planning when to jump in for the fight, Marie seemed furious at her challenger and she has a right to be but if one hand from Marie is laid onto Ruby, Winter will be annihilated. 

Allie began to grow more alarmed than ever and stepped into the circle and drew a line between Marie and Ruby by standing in between them in an attempt to help, Rita could stop this now but this isn't the right time just yet. What will happen when Rita's successfully escaped and those two go head to head? Ruby might not be so lucky next time. 

"Indeed! Everything happens for a reason, and Danny's death was reason being to set him free from the wicked witch of the west," Ruby laughed, leaving herself vulnerable to a possible attack.

Allie began to get involved, she stepped out from the middle of the pair and stood beside Marie to face Ruby. "Stop it Ruby! Danny was Marie's world and all you're doing is making matters worse between you two, just cut it out please!" Allie pleaded. 

Ruby frowned and walked closer to Marie in a threatening fashion. "I could kill you for what you've caused between me and Allie, but I'm out of here soon and I'll save my breath," Ruby said, eyeing off Marie. 

Marie opened her mouth and responded. "And I could do the same to you for using my son's name in vain," Marie whispered. 

Rita decided that enough is enough and stepped into the circle, standing beside Ruby to protect her from the couple. Ruby smiled and stepped back from Marie to stay with Rita. 

"Intimidated I see? Going to your big sister for support?" Marie teased. 

Rita shoved Ruby to the back of the crowd and faced Marie herself. 

"You will stop or I will steam press your fucking hands," Rita threatened. Rita noticed Allie's scared expressions and grew frustrated by her and knew she had to say something. 

Rita glared at Marie as she stepped closer to the shorter blonde, Allie, who was intimidated by the tough indigenous woman. 

"And as for you, if you're gonna break my sisters heart, do it like a human being would instead of throwing her away like trash," Rita explained, disgusted by Allie's actions.

Marie stepped in between Rita and Allie and decided to stand up for her girlfriend, no one, not even the Top Dog can ever talk to her like that. 

"You'd do that wouldn't you, protect your sister? No one in this room matters to you as much as Ruby does," Marie challenged. 

Rita and Marie were now face to face with both Allie and Ruby backing away into the circle, this means war. 

"You're nothing but a fake, those inmates who crowned you leader only did it because of your fight with Lou Kelly and it was easier for you to rise because I wasn't there and now that I am, what are you going to do 'Top Dog?'" Marie asked, raising her eyebrow. 

Rita grinned and was laughing on the inside of how much Marie didn't understand what happens when people cross her. 

"You like to pick fights don't ya? If you are this confident around me, you should of seen what happened between me and that new girl Angelina. Choose your wording wisely Winter," Rita threatened. 

The women around the enemies were overly intrigued by this face off, it was a surprise Ms Miles hasn't came for the rescue. 

"You are the last person to cross me, remember that," Rita said, making her way back to the steam press and pressing the lid down while staring into Marie's eyes.

***

Nola placed the phone back in it's holder and signalled Raven to enter the governors office, Raven did as she was told and came in. She made her way to the other side of the governors desk. Apart from the information Nola's heard over the phone recently and was about to reveal to Raven, she was interested in the verbal standoff between Rita and Marie she watched over the cameras. 

Rita also had a word with Allie Novak to Nola's understanding, Nola heard Rita telling Allie that she broke Ruby's heart. Now that the governor was aware of this issue, she can use it to her advantage and she already has one dark agenda. 

"Yes Governor?" Ms Emmett asked. 

Nola frowned and told Raven the information she was greeted with over the phone with her partner in crime and regional manager Rick Murray.

"Remember Vera Bennett, the previous governor of this prison?" Nola asked. 

Raven nodded and proceeded to listen to her girlfriend. 

"She will be returning as a guard later this week, when she arrives I want you to give her the usual procedure," Nola explained. 

Raven nodded again and was about to leave until Nola had one last thing to say. 

"Just a moment, I want you to gather all the information you can between Rita and Marie's rivalry," Nola demanded, Raven proceeded and left the office.


	15. Old Friend

It's been two days since Boomer's mother visited her daughter to inform her about the death of her boyfriend Daz and ever since then, Boomer has been in some dark places though the fellow support from Liz will be cherished. Rita has been growing a bond with Boomer. Rita reminds Boomer of Bea, she couldn't tell why but something about the Top Dog sparked of the old titan.

Franky called Boomer right after the visit and Boomer was already healing faster than ever, sometimes friendship is the right remedy.

And Liz has taught her that when you're grieving you shouldn't feel like it's wrong to cry and let your emotions run free. Unlike most of the people around Boomer. Allie has been the least of them to help because of her feud with Ruby and her relationship with Marie and though this was somewhat understandable, Boomer couldn't help but wonder if Allie's safety will be valid for any longer.

Boomer has just woken up and gotten out of bed, she neatened her hair and for once made her bed. She felt fresher by the day and emotionally healthier, the pain is slowly fading and it felt great. 

The door to Boomer's cell opened and revealed Mr Stewart standing in the doorway, Boomer turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"What have I done?" Boomer joked, laughing slightly. 

Jake stared at Boomer unimpressed. "Jenkins you have a visitor," Mr Stewart revealed. 

Boomer's heart began to race, she doesn't want another visitor after what happened with her mother. She's only beginning to get better and she doesn't want anything to change her progress. 

"Who is it, if it's a shrink I'm not going," Boomer explained suspiciously as Jake stood to the side to let Boomer through. 

The prisoner exited her cell and faced Jake, waiting for a response. 

"I'm just the messenger, but this visit is not optional. Follow me," Mr Stewart ordered

Boomer frowned and followed the guard out of the unit and through the hallways, she noticed Marie and Allie laughing together and in the glimpse of her eye, Ruby was observing them with anger. It wasn't fair how Allie betrayed Ruby. 

They passed the phones and went through the corridors and Boomer noticed the governor Nola talking to Mr Jackson, Mr Jackson seemed tense around Nola every time she would confront him. Boomer's aware that The Grim Reaper was intimidating but he really looked frightened, like he's witnessing a murder. 

Boomer and Mr Stewart were now at the door that leads into the visitors centre, the guards let Boomer inside and the inmate examined the people at the tables. Boomer flashed back to her last visit with Olivia and the shocking news she delivered. 

***

"Mum?" Boomer asked.

"It's me darlin'. How's prison?" Olivia asked.

"Uh... Why did you come to see me? Ya know you haven't given me a phone call or nothing yeah?" Boomer asked, ignoring Olivia's question.

"I haven't seen my daughter in years, why wouldn't I?" Olivia asked.

"Nah, you're lying aren't ya? You've never given a shit about me ever since I was locked in here," Boomer explained.

"Your boyfriend's dead," Olivia revealed.

***

It took a while for Boomer to realise who was visiting her this time until a shock to the eye was delivered when she saw the face of an old friend, Franky. 

Boomer's mouth dropped as Franky ran up to her, wrapping her arms around the old friend and hugging her tightly. Franky let go of Boomer and put both of her hands on Boomer's shoulders, facing each other. 

"Hey Booms!" Franky grinned, hugging once more. 

Boomer was so stunned by this change of events that she didn't know what to say, heck! She couldn't even talk. She hasn't seen Franky in person ever since that time outside of the workshop. 

***

"If you go, the workshop will be shut down and everything we've worked... So fucking hard for, will be fucked!" Boomer explained furiously. 

"I'm sorry," Franky said. 

"I'm important in here Franky, you can't take it away from me. I will lag," Boomer threatened. 

"Booms... I need to prove to those dickheads that I'm innocent, now I had a taste of my life and I wanna go live in it. Are you going to take that away from me?" Franky asked. 

"I love ya Booms, but I gotta go. I'm sorry."

***

"Fr... Franky! What are you doing here? You never told me you were coming to visit me over the phone!" Boomer asked, overwhelmed with happiness. 

Franky detached the hug and guided Boomer over to a table near the one Boomer and her mum sat at, this sent chills down Boomer's spine but she couldn't care less because now is a moment with an old friend. It's time for them to catch up and update each other on their situations. 

The two sat down and held each others hands, explaining how they were feeling. 

"I've missed ya Franks," Boomer said, one tear rolling down her cheek. 

Franky began to tear up as well, something about Boomer when she was emotional made Franky feel the same way. There is a connection between them that can't be broken, not now, not ever. 

"I've missed you too Booms, how is everybody?" Franky asked. 

Boomer remembered the old days with Bea, Franky, Maxine, Liz, and Doreen together. They were all in the same unit, one family. Why couldn't it be like this? The only ones still there are Boomer and Liz.

"Lizzie's going alright, but Allie's a fucking betrayer," Boomer explained angrily. 

Franky observed Boomer, slightly confused. 

"What's Allie done?" Franky asked curiously. 

Boomer sighed and rolled her eyes when she remembered Ruby storming into the unit and trashing her cell in anger for what Allie did to her. 

"There's this newbie called Ruby and Allie was her girlfriend for a while until she cheated on her with someone else, Ruby's my mate," Boomer explained. 

Franky's jaw opened slightly, she was amused but also surprised Allie would do such a thing. Franky's even surprised Allie was able to move on from Bea. 

"Allie did that? Wow... I've missed quite a lot ey?" Franky guessed. 

Boomer nodded and began to talk about Daz's death, she was just barley able to hold back the tears and grief. The duo talked about him and how he wasn't right for Boomer in the first place for cheating on her with her sister Trina. 

Although the cheating and betrayal on Daz's behalf, Boomer still loved him and hoped that one day they could have a baby together. Boomer tried with Maxine but it didn't happen, and now it most likely won't ever. 

"I just want a bubba to hold, and I want Maxine to raise it with me," Boomer explained sadly. 

Franky smiled slightly and put her hands on top of Boomer's, it wasn't fair what was happening to her. Boomer's mother harshly delivering news on a sensitive subject, and the loss of so many friends. 

"I want to know Maxine's okay," Boomer cried, no longer able to hold back her sadness. 

Franky put her hands on Boomer's face and stroked her cheeks slowly and soothingly. 

"How about I go and check with the Barnhurst screws? I'm sure if I ask the front desk they'll give me an update on how she's doing," Franky assured. 

Boomer was shocked and happy at the same time, Franky is going to be the one to deliver an update after months of her transfer. 

"R... Really?" Boomer asked, trying to process everything. 

Franky nodded and hugged Boomer from over the table. When the two broke their connection, Franky's phone vibrated.

"Of course Booms, I miss Maxine too," Franky assured. 

The duo checked the time and the visit was over, they said their goodbyes and Franky made her way out of the prison to check her messages which she was very afraid to do ever since that night someone sent her the chilling recording of her confessing to Bridget about killing Meg Jackson. 

She turned on her phone and received another text from the same messenger she feared. Franky was shook as she opened the message. 

"I'm sending you a present soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers! I hope you're enjoying Part 3 so far, I can't wait to release the next few chapters because they are jaw opening. 
> 
> Just wanted to remind some of you that if you haven't read parts 1 and 2 yet I recommend you do so you understand the full story better.
> 
> Part 1 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362751/chapters/35646927
> 
> Part 2 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365061/chapters/35652927


	16. New Rivals

She's not here finished yet. 

Who killed Joan Ferguson? Who murdered Mr Channing and why did they do it? These are the unanswered questions Vera is determined to uncover in order to get her job back.

Vera Bennett returns today to the place she'd never thought she'd see again, it's Nola McKenzie's fault for Vera's job being sabotaged. It was obvious to her that Nola was the individual who recommended her dismissal. Vera's had a lot of time to learn about who the current governor is and she's been very curious about the facts she's been able to receive.

Apparently Nola was the governor at Blackmoor at the same time Ferguson worked there as a guard, and Nola worked with the board for a couple of years during Ferguson's reign as governor and the two did have a professional connection. Vera wondered though if there was something more between them. 

While Vera was in the car driving to Wentworth, she remembered when she broke down after hearing on the news that Ferguson's body was found in a broken box with blooded scratch marks across the roof. What an absolutely horrific way to die, alone and trapped inside a discomforting box slowly dying and soon rotting away each day. What sick person could do that to someone, despite all of the things Joan's done. 

Vera began to analyse who could of possibly killed Ferguson, this was probably the biggest mystery Vera's ever had to solve. Could it of been Mr Channing while he was still alive? Vera's aware of how much he had a burning death wish for the former governor and tried to stop Vera from saving Ferguson when she was lynched. But why would Mr Channing risk everything for some payback? 

Could Jake have something to do with it? Because from what Vera could see, Jake was trying to set himself free from Ferguson's sphere only to be dragged back in again. If he killed her, not only would he escape from her, she could no longer bring hell to the women on the inside. 

Vera was convinced it's either Mr Stewart or Mr Channing but something made her think and she thought of the possibility that Will had something to do with it. When Vera was scanning the footage minutes after the escape, she saw Will and Joan having a conversation and Mr Jackson didn't seem very happy after leaving. But Vera knows Will and he wouldn't do something like that, it's not who he is. 

Vera has finally arrived at Wentworth, she stepped out of her car and locked the door. She stood by the side of the car and stared at the building, remembering the bad times inside. Vera sighed and went inside. 

Vera was greeted by Ms Miles and Mr Stewart as she made her way to the desk to sign her name, once she was done with that, she used her swipe card to enter general population. The prisoners even greeted Ms Bennett kindly. 

The former governor was nearly about to turn the corner until she got a radio call. 

"Zero two to zero three?" A female officer called. 

Vera frowned and picked up her radio to answer the call. "Zero two go ahead," Vera said. 

"Governor McKenzie would like to see you," The officer explained. 

Vera wondered what she would want, it's only expected that the two will have a rivalry since Nola's the reason Vera's lost her governorship. 

"Rodger that zero two," Vera signed off as she made her way to the governors office.

Though Vera has seen Nola in some board meetings and she can tell something wasn't screwed on properly in that woman, she never smiled or seemed human. If she was deemed dangerous by anyone, even a prisoner, Vera would believe it.

Ever since Ferguson was exposed of manipulating the people around her including Vera, Vera has more trust issues than before. She also remains careful with love because of Jake Stewart's lies and betrayal, she felt guilty but also safe that she aborted the baby she could of had with Jake. 

Vera was now at front of the door leading into the office with a badge attached to it which says 'Governor McKenzie'. When Vera read that, she rolled her eyes in disgust and jealously over took her natural thoughts. That job means everything to her, and Nola and Rick Murray took it away with a snap to their fingers. 

Vera knocked on the door three times and awaited a reply. "Yes?" Nola asked, allowing Vera in. 

The previous governor nervously twisted the handle and opened the door, while stepping inside to the sight of a new leader sitting in the chair Vera used to belong in. Vera motionlessly stood near the door as she closed it, not wanting to go any closer to Nola. She was much more intimidating in person. 

"Ah! Welcome back Ms Bennett, sit down," Nola smiled, signalling her hand towards a seat. 

Vera scanned Nola's face and kept eye contact as she sat down. 

"My name's Ms McKenzie, I'm aware we haven't formally met," Nola assumed, smile fading away.

Vera didn't buy Nola's nice attitude for one second, she's aware of Nola's intentions.

"I'm certain you know who I am... Mr Murray replaced me with you due to your, statement," Vera coldly explained. 

Nola frowned and continued to manipulate her attitude, for a conversation that has just started, both of them know that a rivalry was rising and they will be playing the long game. 

"I am fully aware of my actions, affecting your governorship but I convinced myself that change would be necessary in order to solve the murder of Derek Channing," Nola assured. 

Vera was offended, was Nola some how implicating that Vera herself wasn't good enough at her job to solve a murder? It's a fact that no one has been charged with Mr Channing's apparent stabbing after the governorship was changed at least from what Vera's aware of, why is Nola a better governor if neither her hasn't solved this mystery?

"Has there been any updates with his case?" Vera asked.

Nola's lip twitched, Ms Bennett is trying to undermine her authority by challenging if she's been smart enough to uncover any evidence. 

"Yes, and you're one of the first to be notified apart from appropriate authorities. An anonymous call was made to police which on the other line claimed that they are an inmate here and witnessed Marie Winter confessing to Mr Channing's murder, police are looking further into this matter today," Nola revealed. 

This incident happened less than an hour ago before Vera even returned, now that Marie is officially a suspect, the mystery of Derek's killer is closer to being solved and Nola is determined to uncover the truth. 

"Why would Winter have any intentions of killing him?" Ms Bennett asked. 

Nola shook her head and pretended she wasn't aware of any further information though she's aware that Marie and Mr Channing had a dark past together which involved blackmail, money, and abuse, of course there would be a motive on Marie's behalf. 

"Further information regarding this topic has not yet surfaced, but I assure you Ms Bennett if I hear the slightest whisper I will let you know. Now let's chat about yourself may we?" Nola offered.

Vera refused and wanted to talk about a different burning subject. Nola grew agitated by how Ms Bennett thought it was okay to take power over the governor but she dealt with it and pushed it down. 

"Very well... What?" Nola asked. 

"Rita Connors and Marie Winter, I hear a showdown is boiling?" Vera asked. 

Nola nodded and smiled as she remembered when Rita was crowned Top Dog and Marie's reaction to it, ever since then, a long game has been formed. 

"Correct. You'd be surprised about what went down during your... Absence," Nola explained. 

Vera was now intrigued by Rita and Marie and she wants to know more, Ms Bennett acted like a child waiting to hear the ending of a nighttime story book.

"Winter was Top Dog but was taken down by Sonia Stevens, as you are aware of your short reign as governor after Derek Channing's death... When you left, Ms Stevens was killed in a cross fight inside her cell by Proctor. Marie was Top Dog for the second time for nearly a week until she was poisoned, the person responsible is unknown. While Marie was in critical condition, the inmates were fighting for the Top Dog position and Ruby Mitchell attempted to go against another prisoner Lou Kelly which ended with Rita stopping the fight and causing serious bodily damage to Lou. The prisoners crowned her Top Dog in the fighting ring," Nola explained. 

Vera was so interested in this story that she technically begged for more information. 

"When Marie returned from hospital, she was already furious with Connors and the rivalry grew stronger when Novak and Mitchell had relationship problems with Marie in the middle of the cross fight, resulting in Rita becoming involved. Just recently Connors, Winter, Mitchell, and Novak had a verbal stand off in the laundry and I'm concerned of where that will end up," Nola revealed, faking her fear.

Vera widened her eyes as she realised how much she's missed. 

"Well I've been missing a lot haven't I? I hope the women haven't been giving you to much grief," Vera chuckled, still having an eerie sense around McKenzie. 

"I've been keeping them in control successfully, and I will continue to do so," Nola pledged, her voice suddenly becoming dark. 

Vera wasn't getting a positive vibe from this conversation and decided to leave it at that.

"Will that be all governor?" Vera asked. 

Nola stared blankly into Vera's eyes before sending the guard back on duty. "Yes, get back to work."


	17. Damage

Vera stepped outside the governors office and closed the door behind her, she was now walking down the hallway as more staff greeted her a welcome. Vera felt appreciated that some people generally missed her and she missed most of them too, except Jake Stewart.

Just as Vera was beginning to get Mr Stewart out of her head, she spots him approaching her. The male guard stops walking and blocks Vera's way to continue forward, she rolled her eyes and couldn't wait to step away from this situation. 

"What do you want?" Vera coldly asked. 

Jake smiled kindly, attempting to win his ex back. He obviously has no idea about how much damage he and Ferguson caused on Vera by betraying her trust and using her darkest secrets against her, throughout the time of Vera's mission of taking Jake and Ferguson down, she's realised that trust is a two way street and Jake failed to go down his own path. 

"I want to fix us," Jake revealed helplessly, using puppy eyes as an effort to win Vera's trust. 

Vera rolled her eyes and felt disgusted that she was ever in a relationship with this snake, how dare he come running back to her after everything he's done? Has he forgotten what he did to her?

Vera tried to shove past Jake but he blocked her again, Vera's rage was filling her body but she was able to push it down slightly. She's already dealing with Nola's sinister ways so she doesn't need extra baggage. 

"Oh really? Okay, I forgive you for everything!" Vera sarcastically said, amused by Jake's reaction. 

Jake frowned and wanted Ms Bennett to be serious, he didn't want his alliance with Ferguson to come to what it was today. Even after Joan's death, she continues to cause chaos.

"I'm serious, Vera. I'm sorry for betraying your trust," Jake explained, like a coward. 

Vera stared darkly at Mr Stewart, enough is enough so she pushed Jake forcefully out of her way and continued down the route to general population. She just wanted to get as far away from him as possible, Jake deserves to suffer and feel the guilt of what he's done. 

Vera was out of the office area of the prison, she was now patrolling general population. She noticed the Top Dog, Rita Connors, stopping a drug situation. This caught Vera's attention and she confronted the group of prisoners. 

Kim Chang and Tina Mercado stood were causing trouble with Rita, they are claiming that they will bring in drugs despite her orders and policy. 

"You know my policy, no drugs. If my girls and I catch any of your crew bringing them in or using 'em, you're fucked," Rita threatened. 

Vera frowned and broke the fight, looking up at Rita. 

"What's going on here?" Vera asked. 

Tina sighed and explained the situation. "Nothing Ms Bennett, we're just having a chat," Tina lied. 

"We all know that's not true," Vera corrected. 

Tina and Kim refused but grew intimidated when they caught Rita's intimidating glare, they were about to show the drugs until the governor confronted the situation. Ms Bennett jumped slightly and stood off to the side, allowing Nola to have her moment with the prisoners. 

"What's the meaning of this?" Nola asked, unimpressed. 

"I suspect Mercado and Chang are holding," Vera explained.

Nola sighed and signalled Ms Miles and another guard over her way. The two guards stood beside Nola and waited for her to give an order. 

"I don't have time for this..." Nola quietly complained, observing the guards coming towards her.

"Slot Mercado and Chang until they submit to a search, Ms Bennett and I suspect they're are in possession of drugs," Nola explained. 

Ms Miles and the male guard nodded and took hold of the pair, forcing them to walk towards the stairs and soon into the slot. Nola smiled in satisfaction and looked down at Vera, smiling slightly. 

"Splendid job Ms Bennett, keep the good work up will you?" Nola smiled, walking away to leave Rita and Vera by themselves. 

Rita nodded slowly and attempted to get past Vera, but the guard ordered her to stay back. Rita sighed and stepped back into the position she was in before. The two stood in front of each other. 

"What are you going to do about Mercado?" Vera asked. 

"They won't do that again," Rita assured. 

Vera shook her head in refusal and she wanted more than that, she's sick of Top Dog's like Kaz, Marie, and Sonia, unable to stop drugs. Rita is the only deader since Bea Smith to shorten the supplies and Ms Bennett didn't want anybody to stop the progress./p>

"You didn't answer my question, look... I know how it works around here, if you punish one of them, I won't get any of the officers involved. Just make them stop," Vera offered, leaving the Top Dog to herself.

***

Allie turned the shower on and felt the water falling through her body, she ran her fingers through her long and blonde hair and relaxed. Allie couldn't fully wind down though ever since Joan took advantage of her and received the hotshot of chaos, resulting in Allie's near death experience. 

Allie's near death also caused Bea Smith's murder, if it wasn't for Joan attempting to kill Allie, Bea wouldn't of constructed a plan to seek revenge only to have herself murdered in the end. 

Once Allie was finished washing her hair, she slid the soap up and down her arms and the rest of her body, becoming clean. She closed her eyes and remembered how much she loves Marie, her new girlfriend. Allie didn't want to hurt her ex girlfriend, Ruby, but she didn't love her like she does with Marie. Allie didn't know that Ruby was going to side with her sister against her. 

Allie was finished showering and she grabbed her towel, wrapped it above her chest and placed her supplies on the edge of the sink after stepping out of the shower. Allie took out her hairbrush and started fixing her messy hair, as she was almost finished freshening up, the doors into the showers opened. 

Allie looked up slowly and observed who was standing in the doorway, it was Nola McKenzie. Allie frowned but ignored the governor, she nervously took her toothbrush out and began to clean her teeth. She looked back up to the mirror and saw Nola speed walking towards her, Allie's heart began to beat faster than ever but as sooner than she could think, her sight went dark and her hearing stopped. 

***

Nola grabbed hold of Allie's hair and slammed her head on the edge of the sink as hard as she could, Nola lifted her back up again and continued to do the same thing over and over. Blood dripped from Allie's forehead and stained the sink, all while she was unconscious for the whole time. 

Two more bashes and Nola turned Allie around and smiled when she saw the blood and damage across Allie's face, her nose was swollen and her eyes were black, it was a horrific sight. Nola wasn't finished though, she took out a pocket knife and slit Allie's throat and pushed her to the ground. 

Nola stared at Allie's lifeless body on the floor with a pool of blood flowing from her neck. Nola took the gloves she was wearing off and disposed of them, the job was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie's death in my book is inspired by this amazing book which I read a while ago called The Phoenix Rises (Wentworth Fanfiction) 
> 
> If you haven't read it before, go and do it because the writing is beyond amazing. This author is also working on Part 2 which is called War Among Prisoners. Read both of them. :D


	18. The Bracelet

It's been an emotional day for Franky, she's been notified by Bridget this morning that Allie Novak was killed in the shower block. The prison is in complete lock down and police are currently questioning everybody including the staff about the murder. 

It's been a dark night and on top of Franky's grief for Allie, she's has been on edge while waiting for the 'present' her blackmailer will send her. She doesn't know when or what it is but whatever happens, it's not going to go down well. 

Franky is by herself tonight because Bridget is working overtime at Wentworth due to the appointments she's set up with prisoners wanting to talk about Allie's death, being alone is a fearful time in Franky's life right now but what she's most focused on is who is blackmailing her with Meg Jackson's death. Why do they have Joan Ferguson's recording with them? Could the blackmailer and Ferguson have history together?

There is going to be a confrontation sooner or later, but when it will happen is unknown to both Franky and Bridget. 

Franky turned on the TV and clicked through channels to find something that would interest her. She doesn't watch the news but when she passed the channel, she noticed a familiar face, the face of Allie. 

Franky felt tears roll down her cheek but she tried her best to hold them back, she was distracted by the story and didn't even realize she was still crying. 

"An Inmate at Wentworth Correctional Centre, Allie Novak, was brutally murdered under Governor McKenzie's watch. Correctional services are questioning Ms McKenzie's authority with the prisoners and are reflecting on their decisions of her governorship," The female reported explained, standing outside of the prison. 

Franky wasn't aware that Wentworth had a new governor, she heard Bridget mention someone called Nola a few times. Franky's thoughts were racing and then she saw the governor on screen for the first time, that woman reminded Franky of Joan. 

"We've spoken to Governor McKenzie about this incident," The reporter said, revealing Nola speaking into a microphone. 

Nola smiled and began to explain the situation. 

"Unfortunately my officers were unaware of any conflict between Ms Novak and the other prisoners, I make sure that my staff are professional and maintain a ruthless attitude towards our inmates. Their jobs are correcting the women and so far the results have been exceptional but this incident reveals to me the changes needed to be implemented into the system in order to avoid situations similar to this in the future. Wentworth Correctional Centre has been the most professionally run prison I've seen since my time in Blackmoor," Nola explained. 

The news cut back to the reporter outside of the building and Franky was slightly intimidated by Nola, she's rather tough. Not someone to be messed with.

"And while the ongoing investigation into Derek Channing's murder has been left unresolved, Governor McKenzie promises that there will be answers soon as there is a new unnamed lead," The reporter explained. 

Franky saw enough so she turned off the TV and reflected on her life. This is probably the darkest depth she's been in on the outside, she was being stalked by Mike and was put in prison for his death but she was able to prove herself innocent after spending time in Barnhurst after being taken into custody and shot while trying to escape. Now Franky's past has come back to bite her once again with Meg Jackson and the person who has the recording of her confession. 

Franky sat up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen, her phone was on the table. Franky's heart felt like it was going to drop every time she checks her messages, anything could happen. But the burning question for her is who else other than Mr Jackson knows about the truth?

The phone turned on... The light slowly revealed a notification from the same messenger and Franky's chest tightened. This is the last thing she needs after the death of a close friend.

Franky opened the message and slowly read it out loud. 

"I AM COMING!" The message said. 

Franky felt seriously threatened, she knew someone knew about her and Ferguson but she didn't think it would go this far with just one text. She was being watched by a demon and as Franky was trying to figure out what she's just read, she heard glass shatter from the bedroom. 

Franky jumped and took cover behind the counter, holding her hands above her head for protection. It went silent, nothing to be heard but the wind from the outside. 

"Fuck..." Franky said in panic, she slowly risen from her protection and walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway to confront the room. 

She was walking slower than a snail, checking her left and right when one foot hits the ground. The terror was unstoppable but this wasn't going to stop Franky. Not now, not ever. 

The door was in front of her now, Franky put her hand on the knob and slowly twisted it while opening the door to the shocking sight of a broken window and a shining object on the bed. Just before Franky was able to find the truth, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She sighed in panic and pulled the mobile from her pocket and read the second message just sent. 

'I'VE GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU'. 

Franky looked back at her bed and realized whatever was on there is another piece to the puzzle, she walked over to the bed and picked up what seemed to be a silver bracelet which looked surprisingly familiar and then, she realized exactly what this was. 

The phone once again vibrated and Franky knew the drill, the message was revealed and everything made sense. 

'THIS BELONGS TO AN OLD FRIEND OF YOURS!'

Meg Jackson's Bracelet...


	19. Reunited Again

It's been a week since Allie's death and Marie is focused on revenge to be inflicted on Allie's killer. Throughout the week, Marie has had a lot of time to reevaluate and analyse the stakes of Novak's murder and the results she's picked up have lead her to believe some shocking accusations made by herself. 

As soon as the lock down was lifted, Marie found Ann Reynolds and requested information on Allie's death and the way she was killed gave the attacker away in an instant. It was revealed to Marie that Allie was bashed and her throat was slit, she was left to bleed in the showers. 

Marie also got her closest friends on the inside to question some of the prisoners she thought had something to do with the incident despite Rita's warnings not too, Marie was somewhat fearing Rita lately because punishment is only one step away but fear turned into anger when Marie remembered that Rita and her sister Ruby know how to professionally box and it was no coincidence to Marie that one of them know boxing and Allie was possibly beaten to death. 

This situation also connected another puzzle piece of the dramatic story, Rita or Ruby poisoned Marie. The same person who killed Allie tried to get rid of Marie but failed and the only people with a motive is one of the sisters and Kaz who was in the slot at the time of the poisoning. 

Marie's head was full while she was waiting for her business partner who worked with her in the sex and drug trafficking businesses she ran on the outside, Mr Rodriquez. Marie believes he can solve the murder, she's sick of waiting for answers.

The inmate sat in the private visitors box, now that Marie's a suspect for Mr Channing's murder, the guards believe she should be separated from the public.

Mr Rodriquez entered the box and placed his papers on the desk in front of him as he sat down, looking into Marie's eyes as she smiled to greet him.

"Greeting Ms Winter," Mr Rodriquez greeted. 

"Morning. I trust you have some relevant information on Allie Novak's death and proof that I didn't kill Derek Channing?" Marie asked.

Marie had a feeling Mr R doubted Marie's plead of not guilty for killing Channing, there was more proof than Marie thought. It was revealed that when the riot in the yard with Ruby as the ring leader was happening, Marie wasn't seen by barley any of the prisoners or staff but one anonymous inmate reported that Marie was seen running into Mr Channing's last sight with a weapon. 

"Allie Novak's autopsy was reported to Ms McKenzie moments ago, you're timing isn't off. It appears she has indeed been struck on the head multiple times and her throat was slashed shortly after that. We believe that somebody who has experience with fighting could of been capable with this," Mr Rodriquez explained. 

Marie nodded and her theory was clearer than ever, either Rita or Ruby caused this. Those are the only two professional fighters on the inside. Now that her believes have been ninety nine percent confirmed, it's time for Marie to clear her name on Derek Channing's murder, despite her involvement or innocence.

"Do you have any suspects?" Mr R asked. 

Marie smiled coldly and revealed her cold enemies.

"Prisoners Rita Connors and Ruby Mitchell. Professional fighters, they know how to break heads and they have a motive," Marie revealed. 

Mr R raised his eyebrow and proceeded to listen to Marie's stories, not knowing if it were lies or the truth. 

"Well... If you want anything done to those two women, you'll need to report your suspicions to the governor," Mr R suggested. 

Marie imminently shook her head in refusal, it's bad enough spilling her guts to a business partner in high places but doing the same to a correction services titan is worse. 

"No. I will not be lagging to correction services, the inmates would tear me apart if they somehow found out and i'm not exactly 'peachy' with the Top Dog at the moment," Marie explained. "Right... Now. What's your plan to clear your name of any wrongdoing in Mr Channing's death?" Mr R asked. 

Marie became concerned and realized that there is no where else to go in law, she will have to use her own hands to move past this problem. She can't be caught... Again. 

"To be honest, I don't know. But I'm innocent, and will prove it. Have you thought about Rita Connors? She was found over his body," Marie asked. 

"Connors was cleared from those charges a long time ago, it was proven that it was an unfortunate accident and she tripped over him while seeking for Mitchell. You're the only lead that makes sense, you weren't visible by any of the prisoners and staff except one anonymous inmate reported you were seen with a weapon moments before his death," Mr R explained.

Marie's anger came up again to the point she was barely able to control it. "Only one story makes sense..." Mr R said. 

"What are you saying?" Marie asked coldly. 

Mr R slowly risen from his chair and retrieved his papers from the desk, continuing to lock eyes with Marie. He doesn't believe her anymore, there is way too much proof over her and she will go down for murder. 

"You're fucked," Mr R said, requesting to leave. 

Marie was furious now, he was going to get it one way or another.

"You'll pay..." Marie coldly said. 

Mr R turned around slowly before he left and let his quiet anger out also. 

"Fuck you to," He replied, leaving the box. 

Marie stared at her new enemy for a while before Ms Reynolds ordered her to leave, she carried along and was now in general population and was soon inside her unit. She sat down on her bed in her cell and stared at the wall, planning where to go next and before she could react, somebody entered her cell.

Marie turned her head slowly and laid her eyes on an old friend who she wasn't aware of being on the inside.

"Angelina Brooks?" Marie surprisingly asked, sitting up. 

"What's up Marie?" Angelina energetically asked, hugging her old friend. 

Marie detached the hug and kissed Angelina on the cheek, greeting her kindly. 

"Uh.. Just a few fights and two... Murders," Marie smiled, flash backing to when one of her victims met the wrath of Winter. 

***

Marie saw Mr Channing strolling the hallways, with a shiv in one hand, this was the perfect time to let loose and go for it. He wanted the money and power, and he wanted Marie to be embarrassed and exposed but she wasn't going to let that happen. 

Marie walked slowly behind the man and once she was behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder which caused the pig to turn around. Marie gripped her weapon in her hands harder. 

"Marie, care to explain what the fuck is happening?" Mr Channing slyly asked. 

Marie pulled a fake smile and slid the weapon from her sleeves slowly, enough to get a more firm grip on. 

"My girls are frustrated, we don't want someone like you in charge of this dump anymore," Marie explained. 

Mr Channing was confused but wanted to say something, he opened his mouth but no words came out. 

Marie tilted her head slightly as she thrust the shiv into Mr Channing's chest, listening to the horrifying choking. Marie let go of the governor and let him fall to the ground to bleed out. 

She sighed and felt the blood dripping from her hands as she watched her victim in pain. 

"That's how you butcher a pig..."


	20. Don't Cross That Line

Mr Jackson felt like he was going to drop, he's been working the graveyard under Nola's orders for the past two weeks and detectives in and out over Allie Novak's death and having to take countless interviews took it's toll and didn't make matters any better. 

And Nola has been strangely quiet ever since the horrific shower attack, Will suspects she knows something. Despite Nola's possibly twisted mind, Will doesn't believe Nola is capable of a brutal bashing and a throat slashing, but how can he be so sure? He's more than likely only seen half of The Grim Reapers life and it makes Will wonder if he'll ever see the other half which is suspiciously kept hidden away from him. 

Will strolled the hallways in the night of the prison, he listened to the faint sounds of chatting and verbal fights. He heard names like Rita and Marie and overheard how they'll come head to head soon, the feud between them has been heating up because of a rumor that Rita Connors will be punishing Marie and Tina for keeping the drug ring going under her watch.

Will's always had a focus in Wentworth and one of his main ones was getting rid of the drugs and evil, he was successful at ridding the prison of evil but drugs simply calmed down when Nola became governor and Rita became Top Dog. He turned the corner and shone his flashlight inside the units, inspecting that everything was right.

He turned another corner and into another unit, he shone the light inside and saw Joan Ferguson standing in the middle of the dark room, Will was motionless at the sight of his victim, surly his demons would be dead by now?

"You're gone..." Will said silently, locking eyes with the ghost.

Joan smiled and lifted her hand and inspected it, suddenly blood covered it. Mr Jackson strangely didn't feel scared for his life this time, months of torture from Ferguson and the guilt practically eating him alive has done it's job and made Will an emotional mess. The Grim Reaper and The Freak won, they've created a monster of guilt and regrets. 

"You're dead, you can't control me," Will coldly explained, realizing he was only taking to thin air agian. Ferguson is dead, she's nothing but a decomposing corpse in the ground.

Ferguson's smile grew bigger as she put her hand down, the blood was gone but the stains on the floor remained. Will looked down at her feet and saw the remaining blood wash away, he looked up again and saw Ferguson but she wasn't the same. It was the woman from the morgue, a dead Freak.

Will didn't want to look anymore but he couldn't look away, he had to face his demons one more time. He knew this was the last time he'd see her...

"I always rise... You'll never be free. You will rot away with the knowledge of your actions, you crossed that line and you will forever be guilty. En garde, Mr Jackson..." Ferguson said, disappearing from Will's sight.

And she was gone... For good. Even dead, she was continuing to haunt the remaining victims she kept ties too. Now that they've broken free from her, Joan Ferguson is truly dead.

Will felt a sense of emotion, sadness. It confused him how whenever he'd picture Ferguson's dead body in that bag on the table, he felt pity for her and that time Nola explained to Will how it would of felt to be buried alive added to his confused grief. He didn't even realize the tear he shed when speaking to the ghost of Ferguson one last time. 

Will rubbed his eyes and blinked twice, he had enough of staring into nothingness and continued his nighttime patrol. He heard his demons escape him but they just had to give him one last fright by repeating Ferguson's screams. 

"Get me out of here!"

Will stopped walking and stood dead in the hallways. He closed his eyes and mentally let the haunting noises escape him, now they're gone. He can live his life guilt free because he knows that killing Joan was the right thing to do, for Bea Smith. 

"I'm not sorry Ferguson... I've won," Will smiled. 

He recovered and continued with his job, he shone the flashlight in a couple of other cells and made his way to H1. He put the light inside of it and became more emotional than before when he saw Bea's old cell. H1 was the place of true family, true love, and true friendship. It's where Bea, Franky, Boomer, Liz, Maxine, and Doreen used to all hangout. Now that most of them are dead or disconnected, they still never forget each other. 

Will smiled and felt his heart get touched, it was somewhat refreshing to remember the people in his past. Even if they're dead or gone. 

A vibration was felt by Will in his left pocket, he frowned and pulled his phone out to check the message. He received one from an unknown number, he became suspicious and read the text. 

'Boiler room, now', it said.

Will became even more suspicious but his instincts told him to follow the very brief instructions by this 'unknown' person. He made his way down the end of the hallway and turned to his left.

He was now on the correct floor, near the governors office and he saw the door which leads into the correct location. He remembered the time where he put Kaz inside their and tried to get her to team with him but that didn't go down well. Nothing goes down well inside there... 

Mr Jackson opened the door and stepped inside, it was dark with a hint of green surrounding the room. The equipment steamed and made strange noises as he searched and scanned each corner, no sight of a person or a figure. 

He turned around and saw Nola McKenzie staring at him, dead in the eyes. Will felt like spiders were crawling up his back and neck as he saw the face of his ex stalker and current blackmailer, he wonders if he was her only victim.

Nola and Will stood silently for nearly a minute before one of them began to speak up, this wasn't the usual staff to staff meeting, this was obviously something else. 

"Did you send that text?" Will asked, crossing his arms to try and make him look unafraid but it wasn't working well. He was trembling. 

Nola smiled and nodded, her grin was frighting. She has a face that could kill, Will had no doubt she's done worse things in her past especially that her and Ferguson were connected at some point. He Imagined what things would be like if Joan was still alive with Nola as governor at the time. Things would be chaotic, nothing compared to before. 

"Why do you want me here?" Will asked, experiencing a very bad vibe. 

Nola lost her smile and slowly walked closer to Will, they were both three feet apart from each other.

"To say it's not over.. I need you to do something," Nola explained. 

Mr Jackson frowned and was curious about what twisted deed his boss and controller wants him to do next, from receiving chest burning letters to seeing the source of hell up close and personal, each task gets more messed up. 

"W.. What?" Mr Jackson asked, voice slightly trembling. 

Nola needed him to do this one thing in order for her plan to work, she's been constructing a system ever since she arrived at Wentworth to have not just the prison running in her way but the people around her. 

Nola smiled one more time before revealing her wish, her wish which will mark a checkpoint in her plan. 

"Confess your crimes to Ms Bennett," Nola ordered. 

Will didn't think her request would be as life changing as this. Mr Jackson has been able to keep his darkest secret for a very long time and the only person who knows about Joan's murder is Nola and Jake, Allie used to know but she's dead now. 

"No... I can't do that. It's our secret," Mr Jackson protested. 

Nola's facial expressions changed to slight anger, Nola hates being talked against. Everyone must act to her orders without protest or they won't come out well.

"That's right, but it's also my secret, but who's the murderer? You are. And if you don't do what I say that photo I showed you will be revealed to the authorities," Nola threatened.

Will's fear turned to anger, he tried to control himself from raising his voice but it was impossible. Only one can take so much emotional torture before they fall apart.

"No!" Will protested. 

Nola's eyes widened two seconds after hearing Will's words, he's not saying the right things. Nola walked even closer to Will than ever, her mouth was close to his face. 

"No?" Nola asked. 

"That's right.. No," Will repeated. 

Nola stepped back and grinned, how foolish was this guard to talk against her. 

"Well, if you're going to talk against me and my orders I will be forced to share our 'little secret' to the worst. You will be left to rot in a filthy cell for the rest of your life until death," Nola explained in satisfaction. 

Will grunted when he thought of the possible future he could be facing if he didn't follow Nola's orders, he had a choice. He can refuse Nola's orders and get himself locked up forever or he can be free but be locked inside Nola's sphere. 

"Don't cross that line Mr Jackson... Because if you do, nothing good will come out of it," Nola filled in Will's silence. 

Nola walked closer to Will once again with one final thing to say. 

"Confess your crimes to Vera Bennett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things aren't going to end well for Mr Jackson by not going by Nola's rules, this leads to a truly shocking finale. 
> 
> Yep.. Return To Chaos is nearly over with only 10 more chapters remaining! It's been an incredible ride to write this exciting new era in the Guilt and Redemption series and the changes and transitions from Part 1 and 2's era is so insane to acknowledge. 
> 
> With the new era for Part 3 and the fourth coming soon, characters will be pushed into situations they've never been in before and will experience shocking outcomes throughout the rest of Part 3. Stay tuned for the final chapters and be prepared for Part 4 which will be coming in December.


	21. Punishment

"Tina Mercado is being released from the slot, and I know that she won't break the drug ring she runs. That's why she must be punished," Rita explained, her whole crew sitting at the table in their unit like a meeting. 

Rita promised herself that as long as she's Top Dog, drugs won't be leading these women, and whoever is pushing drugs right under her nose will be taught something. Rita has a very loyal crew and everyone with her, she knows very well. Having friends as partners is more powerful than anything else. 

One of her friends is Ivy 'Snake' Wilder, she was arrested for drug trafficking but learnt how to be sober over the years and she was taken under Rita's wing a few months ago after recently being imprisoned. The two formed an alliance like no other and protected themselves from harm coming their way, this is one of the reasons Marie Winter hasn't made a move yet for the position of Top Dog.

"We gotta be bloody careful though, you don't know what that bitch Winter could do," Snake spoke up. 

Rita locked eyes onto Snake and understood her paranoia. Rita and Snake are aware that Marie, Tina, and Kim and some other prisoners have formed a crew to use against Rita some day and one wrong move could be fatal. 

"Exactly.. I'm warning you all that Marie or Tina could start something massive, like a riot for example," Rita explained. 

Her crew nodded in agreement, it's not the first time there was a riot to control power within the bars. One of the previous Top Dog's Bea Smith used a riot to make an example to governor Joan Ferguson to who's in charge and the same could happen to Rita to show Marie who's the real boss.

"What should we do?" Snake asked. 

Rita examined Snake's question and thought for a while about all of the possibilities and how to keep Marie under control. Rita's not been spending a lot of time thinking about being Top Dog due to planning an escape to protect her mother, Rita's blood is more important than anything. 

"We strike first..." Rita said. 

Snake and the rest of Rita's crew looked at one another, they thought about how a riot went down months ago, resulting in the murder of Derek Channing. If Rita were to strike first and something bad would happen, the future won't look so bright and all chances for a positive slate will be ruined. 

Snake stood up from her chair and confronted Rita, sharing her thoughts. 

"If you think starting a riot just to show Winter who's boss is the right way to go I could not agree more, but don't you remember what happened when your sister was instructed by Marie to start one? You could've been charged with murder.. What if something else happens and we're held responsible?" Snake asked. 

Rita stared into Snake's eyes and knew her friend was right, anything could happen. It either goes right or wrong, but Marie Winter cannot get away with all of the things she's done. 

"I couldn't agree more, but there are always gonna be risks while Marie is still here. That's why something needs to be done to take that bitch down," Rita assured. 

Snake nodded and sat back down. 

"We will construct a riot.. And turn every prisoner in here against Winter, and hopefully she'll take the hint and back the fuck off," Rita explained. 

The Top Dog's crew smiled and constructed a plan among themselves, Rita observed her crew with pride and walked to the doorway of her cell, she signaled Snake to come with her. Snake nodded and stood up, following Rita inside her cell. 

Rita shut the door behind her and sat on the bed with Snake looking down on her, the two close friends were silent for a while. 

"I know this isn't about Marie," Snake said. 

Rita placed her head in both of her hands and sighed while running her fingers through her curly hair, a few tears escaped. Rita never cries, and when she does she often hides it from everyone around her including Ruby. She can't be seen as weak. 

Snake sympathetically watched Rita struggle, she's been through a lot lately. Keeping Marie and Kaz apart while having to deal with Marie herself, and Snake and Ruby are the only people who know about Rita and Ruby's mother and Rita's mission for revenge. 

"I gotta control Winter," Rita assured. 

Snake shook her head and sat down next to Rita, patting her shoulder. 

"I don't believe you, this is about your Mum," Snake said. 

Rita dipped her head and stared at her feet, accepting that she's been seen being emotional. She knew she's never going to hide it away forever, and it's not like Snake's going to judge. 

"You're using this riot to escape," Snake figured out. 

Rita's sadness turned to rage when she remembered the face of that man who caused her to be arrested and instilled terror to her Mum, how dare he. You mess with Rita, you either get put in a hospital or dead. 

"That bastard has ruined her life, and he's gotta pay. There is no way I'm gonna leave her on the outside alone and vulnerable, I don't even know the fucker's name," Rita explained angrily. 

Snake understood where Rita was coming from, she's seen her rage. If somebody so much as talks badly about Rita's family or friends she protects them, Snake has been in many situations before and Rita was always the one to protect her. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, ALL INMATES ASSIGNED TO THE LAUNDRY PREPARE FOR WORK DUTY," The speaker announced. 

Rita and Snake looked at each other because they knew what was about to happen, punishment to Tina Mercado. 

"Take this, just in case," Snake said, holding a shiv out to give to Rita. 

***

Rita stood behind the steam press, pressing the lid down with steam surrounding her and the two crew members standing on each side of the press. The women like Rita as Top Dog, they often talked about the previous leaders and how Rita was one of the best. This made Rita proud that she has done her job properly. 

Most of the drugs have disappeared due to Rita but Marie and Tina are the only ones continuing to bring them in, not for much longer though. Rita saw Tina and Kim talking to each other in the left corner of the room and then Rita immediately noticed Marie walking through the door, Rita signaled for Ms Miles to leave and she ordered her crew to cover the cameras. 

Marie looked confused and Tina walked closer to the other inmates, leaving Kim behind. Once everything was clear and the screws were gone, Rita pressed the lid down for the final time. The inmates stared at the Top Dog in suspense with Marie slightly smiling. 

"Listen up! Now.. You all know my rules in here and how everything goes right?" Rita asked. 

The prisoners nodded expect for Marie, Angelina, Tina who stood beside each other at the back of the room. 

"Good... But some of you are bullshitting me, and you know exactly who you are," Rita announced. The prisoners frowned in confusion. "Marie Winter, Angelina Brooks, and Tina Mercado," Rita revealed. 

The inmates all stared at the three guilty prisoners. Marie didn't seem to mind, Angelina was slightly hot headed, and Tina also didn't care for what the Top Dog had to say. 

"You three have been running a fucking drug ring under my nose, but you thought I would never find out right?" Rita laughed. 

Marie started to seem a bit shaken and Angelina knows exactly what Rita's like when people cross her, Tina still didn't have any worries. 

"You three fucked up big time, and for that, I need to teach one of you a lesson." 

The whole room was silent for a few seconds before Rita ordered her girls to confront the trio, they forcefully grabbed Tina by the neck. 

"Get the fuck off me slags!" Tina demanded, trying to kick and punch but it was no use. Rita's crew forced Tina over to the steam press after a long struggle, Rita stepped away as Snake and another crew members put Tina's hands inside the steam press. 

Rita grabbed the handle and delayed to make one final speech. 

"I'm aware all of you three are responsible, but we all know you're the real leader of it," Rita whispered in Tina's ear. 

Tina grunted and tried to break herself free, it was impossible and even if she did, she has no chance getting past Rita The Beater. 

Rita stared into Marie's eyes, the cold titans stared at each other intensely. 

"This is what happens when you cross me," Rita said, pressing the lid down hard and holding Tina in place as she heard her scream in pain. Rita hated doing this, she couldn't hold back her regrets. 

Rita was too focused on Tina to see what Marie looked like now, the Top Dog looked up from Tina while still pressing down and saw Marie's furious expression on her face. Rita lifted the press and heard Tina fall to the ground, but she was too focused on Marie. Tina ran away from Rita and her crew and stormed out of the laundry in agonizing pain. 

Rita and Marie glared for a few more minutes. 

"Fucker!" Marie screamed. 

Rita's eyes widened by the unexpected action, the other women were shocked too. The room went silent for a long time and Rita's crew were wondering what to do, Marie was always calm and emotionless but this time she's cracked. 

Rita remained calm, she wasn't afraid of her. Rita stepped away from the steam press and confronted the threat with a shiv in her left hand just in case. Snake was compelled by this sudden change of evens, Marie has made a threatening mistake. 

Rita was now standing in front of Marie and Angelina, she looked down and saw Angelina pass a shiv to Marie. Rita knew where this was going. Before Rita even knew it, Marie thrust the shiv towards her neck but years of fighting and boxing came into use as she ducked, hearing the air being swiped by the powerful attempt.

Rita came back up and backed away into the middle of the room with Marie following her with the weapon pointed towards her, Rita took her shiv out of the dark and charged straight towards Marie, swinging the weapon across Marie's forehead, Marie was able to duck but a cut was bleeding across her head. 

Marie couldn't contain her anger and she aimed for Rita's chest, she remembered when she stabbed Kaz in a similar fight. Too bad she survived. 

Rita jumped back and thrust her weapon again, aiming for Marie's arm, the shiv very lightly touched her skin. Rita has no desire to kill Marie yet, she needs to stay protected to escape. 

Before the fight could go further, a few guards charged into the room unexpectedly and ran towards the fight. The final attempts were done and the two were restrained by Mr Jackson and Mr Stewart. 

***

The slot felt isolated, if there were footage of the shiv fight between Rita and Marie it would show Marie attacked first but Rita couldn't care less at this stage, let alone give the fight another thought. She was just hoping she wouldn't stay in the slot long enough to ruin the riot she's planning. 

Rita stared out the small window on the cell door, she saw Marie walking around the confined space, she was planning something. Rita caught Marie's attention, Marie walked up to the window in her door and slid a finger across her neck. Rita smiled and walked away, she wasn't afraid but she had no doubt Marie can kill if she wanted to. 

The Top Dog looked out the other window at the back of the room until she heard a key and the door opening, she turned around and saw Governor McKenzie in the dark doorway. 

Nola smiled in satisfaction as she saw the blood on Rita's shirt, she still hasn't settled into her prison clothes so Nola decided to bring some with her. The governor walked towards the bed and placed the box of teal on it. Rita rolled her eyes at the governor as the two stood in front of each other, something was brewing. 

"Connors and Winter. Sounds like a, fascinating struggle for power," Nola smiled slightly, keeping a eerie glare on Rita. 

Rita didn't trust Nola one bit, something was off about her and most of the inmates noticed. 

"Power can be hard to keep control over, you need to learn that it takes more than being liked by the prisoners to stay where you are. Strike fear into them, it ensures control," Nola explained. 

Rita was confused but fascinated by the governor at the same time. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Rita asked. 

Nola smiled and slowly walked closer to Rita, the Top Dog noticed how much the governor was enjoying this. 

"Because I know that you're not the woman you think you are, but not to worry. She'll arrive soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an intense chapter! Rita vs Marie is at it's boiling point, all going down in the finale soon. 
> 
> And we also get to experience Rita and Nola interacting, I hope you got some Governor Ferguson vibes by what Governor McKenzie said at the end.
> 
> Also! If you're a dedicated reader to my series, you might of noticed that Kaz hasn't gotten a lot of chapters of notice. I'm just reassuring that she's not been forgotten and her character really stands out in Chapter 30 (The Finale) and in the next installment.


	22. The Truth

Some things can't be found out, but in this case Mr Jackson is helpless. He literally has no choice but to confess what he's done to Vera and it kills him inside every time he reminds himself. Luckily, yesterday there was a shiv fight between Rita and Marie which delayed time for him and Nola had her focus on other aspects of the prison. 

Will pulled into work with his car, he got out and shut the door and locked it with his key. The officer looked towards the entrance and saw Vera entering the building, Will sighed nervously and proceeded to walk towards the front doors. He was now at the entrance and he used his swipe card to enter inside, he was in the security checking room and he walked through the items scanner and once Will was marked clean, he made his way into general population.

Once Will was inside the 'real' prison, he walked straight ahead. Will assumed that now that he needs to tell Vera everything, he should go to the governors office to inform Ms McKenzie. As much as he hated even thinking about the governor, she is the one who is holding his life by a very weak thread. 

After a silent walk, he was in the staff headquarters. Ms Miles passed Will and smiled, he pulled a fake smile and proceeded towards the governors office.

He opened the door shortly and charged inside, seeing Nola and Ms Emmett talking to each other but was interrupted by the obvious issue. The governor signalled Raven Emmett to leave and now Will and Nola were alone once again. 

Will walked slowly towards the desk but didn't sit down while Ms McKenzie looked up at him, smiling because she knows it's time. 

"Can I help you Mr Jackson?" Nola asked sarcastically. 

Will glared at Nola in anger, he felt a sense of freedom when he was able to feel furious or smart in front of her. Usually he'd be afraid to even do that. 

"No.. You can't fucking help me. I'm going to do what you've told me to do," Mr Jackson explained.

Nola remained silent for a little while. She was getting the hint that her little pet was getting a bit to confident around her a few nights ago and she can't let that happen. Just Will even storming inside her office like he did isn't okay in her mind, the murderer needs to understand who he's talking too. 

"Good.. Anything else?" Nola asked coldly.

Will was frozen for no reason, the governor has done something to him that has made him into a monster of guilt. He thought about how he got into the situation he is in, and now he has to confess everything he's done to one of the only people who he can trust.

"Why do you have to do this? Blackmail me for something that wasn't your problem?" Will asked with a hint of intimidation in his voice.

Nola sat silently in her chair, not moving a muscle or saying a word. She was able to hold back her chuckles of the knowledge that she knows more about Ferguson than he did. Though Nola chose for her to die, there as a sense of care for Joan from Nola, but The Grim Reaper will do what she has to do to stay where she wants.

"This is no problem of mine, you couldn't be more correct," Nola said. 

Will raised an eyebrow in mystery. 

"Why do you think Joan Ferguson isn't breathing today?" Nola asked, a slight sense of emotion slipping out of her. 

Mr Jackson was surprised when he saw Governor McKenzie with a different side to her, she seemed... Empathetic for a while. That's rare when dealing with a woman like this, you don't see anything other than blankness and cold stares. 

"Because I killed her?" Will obviously answered. 

Nola mocked Will by saying what he said as if she was lip syncing, Mr Jackson felt uneasy as she did that. 

"Yes, you did kill her. You are a murderer, let that seep in why don't you? But it wasn't your final decision to let Ferguson die.." Nola revealed. 

Mr Jackson's eyes widened in suspicion by Nola's revelation, what does she mean? Wasn't he the only person who helped with killing The Freak?

"What do you mean?" Will asked in confusingly. 

Nola glared into Will's eyes for a while, reflecting on her dark past. Her fathers untimely death, her relationship with Ferguson. It all plays a part in the person she is today. 

"I could of saved her, you know? I was in dark, watching you do the unthinkable. And when you left, it was my decision," Nola explained. 

Will was shocked by how much he's missed, he never over analysed how much power Ms McKenzie really has. She could of saved Joan, but she didn't. She could of let Will go free and let him live with the guilt, but she decided to make it worse because she had the authority to do that. 

"You.. Let her die," Will concluded. 

Nola didn't reply, nor she needed to. She's told Will the rest of what he needs to know about Ferguson's last moments. 

"Shouldn't you be doing the deed now?" Nola reminded, forming into her governors attitude again. 

Mr Jackson's anxiety flared up again as he remembered what he needs to do, confess to Vera. This wasn't going to be easy at all but he had to do it, he's a slave. Nothing he does or says will matter to Nola because he is locked inside her world. 

Will had one last evil glare at Nola before turning and leaving, he opened the door and slowly walked out. He felt a sense that he was out of hell and into freedom, yet he wasn't free. He could feel Governor McKenzie's intense glares from his behind. Will gulped nervously and proceeded to walk out of the staff area and into general population. 

Moments passed and the inmates greeted him with smiles and some not so friendly, he turned to his left and made his way outside of the cell blocks. Mr Jackson stood in the middle of the closed area with the flower garden beside him and looked up at basketball hoop and remembered when Joan was lynched. Everyone was screaming and telling the former Top Dog to die, and she did for a while. If it wasn't for Vera. 

After Will called Vera over to the yard with radio communication, he saw the ex governor walking out of the block and towards Will. She smiled and waved, this will probably be the last time he'll see Vera this kind to him. 

"Hi Will, why did you call me here?" Vera asked, acting low key happy to see him. 

Will smiled sympathetically, he just realised that by telling her the truth, he will be getting Vera involved in his dark secret. Whether she tells the police or not, she's going to be in a tight situation. 

"Uh.. Yeah, I just... Wanted to talk to you about something," Will said nervously, he felt sick to his stomach and was shaking. 

Vera noticed how strangely Will was acting, she also noticed how much he was trembling. Something wasn't right.

"Will you're shaking, are you okay? If you're not feeling well you should ask Ms McKenzie if you can go home," Vera explained.

Mr Jackson frowned and shook his head, though he felt sick, he couldn't do anything about it. It's time to confess and there is no way he can go back.

"I'm not sick. Please just, hear me out," Will asked, slightly begging. 

Vera was confused by she wants to know what he's going to tell her, judging on his facial expressions and body movement, this might be serious. Vera didn't say a word, she just signalled him to continue talking. 

"You know.. Ferguson, right?" Will reminded, realising how foolish he sounds. 

Vera frowned and nodded slowly, she was even more intrigued by this conversation. Vera thought that she had Joan out of her life when she heard the news story on the TV that dark night, confirming that police uncovered her body in one of the boxes used to escape. Ms Bennett was disturbed when she found out that somebody from her staff actually killed an inmate. And Vera wants to know who did it, but no leads have been recognised and the investigation into Ferguson's death was dropped shortly after Vera was fired from her governorship. 

"I wanted to ask you, why didn't you that... Bitch hang?" Will asked, trying his best to avoid his confession. 

A long time passed and Vera finally replied.

"Because nobody deserves to be lynched, despite what they've done," Vera explained defensively.

Will felt disgusted by Ms Bennett's choice of wording, Joan got everything she deserved in his mind. "Are you kidding Vera? She killed Bea, fucked Kaz over, ruined Jake's life, tortured Jodi Spiteri, cut Gambaro's tongue out, and much more twisted shit and you're saying that freak of a person didn't deserve what was coming to her?" Will asked in disbelief. 

Vera's mouth opened and she turned to her defensive side to do the talking.

"Snap her neck or slice her throat, those prisoners could of done that but they didn't. Ferguson could of died in those ways but nobody deserves to be hung and left to die!" Vera protested. 

Will remained silent, he didn't agree with Vera. 

"And now someone buried her alive.. And I want to know who did it," Vera revealed. 

The duo remained silent for a while before Will decided to speak up. 

"Why do you want to know who killed her?" Mr Jackson asked, trembling even more. 

Vera looked back up from the ground and into Will's eyes, tears began to form without her even noticing. Mr Jackson noticed Ms Bennett's emotional side and became dumbfounded for why she cared about Ferguson. 

"Because justice needs to be served, that... Fucker who did that has gotten away with murder under my watch," Vera whispered. 

It's time for Mr Jackson to do his deed... 

"You want to know the truth?" Will asked, feeling sick to his stomach. 

Vera's eyes widened slightly and she frowned in suspicion, she wondered what her co worker was hiding.

"If you know anything.. Just tell me," Vera begged, moving closer towards the officer. 

Will and Vera stood in front of each other, two feet apart. This confession was going to change their lives forever. 

"I killed her."

***

Nola watched from the inside of her office, out the window. 

She noticed Ms Bennett and Mr Jackson standing very close in front of each other. Luckily for Nola, she could see Vera's reactions to everything and right now, it looks like the truth has slipped out. 

The truth about The Freak's demise has been revealed, and now The Grim Reaper can move forward.


	23. Forces Joined

Will finished the night shift, he couldn't deal with how Vera reacted to his shocking and darkest secret of all finally being revealed to her. She was destroyed.. Broken into pieces. Words can't describe how she was scarred by the truth. 

The male officer left the building, his eyes locked onto nothing and onto going home and re evaluating everything that happened today and in the past. Why couldn't he escape Nola McKenzie's sphere and Joan Ferguson's legacy? Why didn't he save that freak? If he did, things would be better for him but not for the people who crossed her. In the end, he was left with blood on his hands because of justice. 

Mr Jackson went inside his car and drove through the night road, he could barley control his eye sight. He wasn't seeing the road, he only saw Nola. His world was taken over by this.. Monster.. The Grim Reaper, and he cannot escape and as long as she's alive, his secret will never be put to rest. To break free from Ms McKenzie's control, Mr Jackson will need to do something he swore he'd never do again which is murder. 

Does Will have the guts to kill Nola by himself? Obviously not, he will not kill another person or he will end up in a grave himself. 

An hour passed and Mr Jackson parked in his drive way, he stepped out of his car and approached the front door to his house. Using a key to open it, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He was standing in front of the door now, paralysed. He lost control of his legs and arms and just fell against the door, he was breaking down psychologically. 

He's lost himself to McKenzie's control, he has lost his closest and only friend due to The Grim Reaper and his sanity was also taken from him because of her. This woman is evil, she's doing this for herself, for her own enjoyment. She didn't save Ferguson because she wanted control that she couldn't have as long as Ferguson was still alive, and Nola is part of the reason Ferguson was the psychopath she was. Nola arranged for Jianna's child to be taken away because she wanted Ferguson to be broken down. 

Will recovered and regained balance but he still wasn't himself, he probably never will be again but that's his life now, he'll need to get used to it. Once he was ready to move, the haunted man walked himself to his bedroom and sat on the chair under the bedside table. He pulled out his phone and received a text from an unknown number, he was curious so he opened it and read. 

'Hi Mr Jackson, it's Franky Doyle. A few nights ago, somebody broke into Bridget's house and left Meg's bracelet on my pillow and I don't know how they got access to it. They also sent a voice recording of my confession to me and the only person who knew about it was Bridget and The Freak. I was hoping you could meet up with me at Bridget's possibly tomorrow? Thank you, I hope we get to the bottom of this shit.'

Will's mouth opened slightly when reading Franky's text, this made him re think everything that has been happening. Because Ms McKenzie and Ferguson were close and knew a lot about each other and the people around them, is it possible Ferguson shared Meg Jackson's true killer to Nola? If this is the case, then it's Nola who is blackmailing Franky. Will is not Nola's only victim, so is Franky and god knows how many more people. 

Mr Jackson began to type faster than he ever could and send Franky a message back. 

'Of course, I think I can help you. I'll meet you tomorrow at 9 in the morning'.

***

Will got inside his car and planned to drive to Bridget Westfall's house almost instantly, somebody he knows has another side to the story. Franky could be getting the same treatment from the same person who is blackmailing him, if Nola is truly doing this, Will doesn't think he could hold his anger back any longer. 

The only thing Will could think about right now was helping Franky, even though he will never truly forgive her for killing his wife, he doesn't completely hold a grudge against a person. He has empathy for her because of the situation she was in years ago, she was confused. 

Twenty minutes passed and Mr Jackson parked his car in Bridget's driveway but only saw Franky's car, Bridget must be at work. That's probably a good thing, Will cannot let anybody know about this mess. 

The officer got out of his car and approached the front door and knocked, waiting for Franky to answer to him. The ex prisoner opened the door. Who would of thought these two would grow into the two people they are today, a successful woman who embarked on a deadly journey to prove her innocence and a guilt driven, controlled murderer. 

"Hey Franky.." Will blankly smiled. 

Franky smiled back and allowed him inside the house, guiding him towards the table to sit and talk. The two sat down quietly and a silence grew between the pair for a while until Franky spoke up. 

"The Freak is dead, who else could know about my secret?" Franky asked. 

Will gained immediate attention and was ready to tell Franky everything, he leaned closer on the table and gave Franky a stare nobody could forget.

"I have an answer to your question but Franky.. You need to promise me that you'll never tell anybody about this or I'm gone," Will explained coldly. 

Franky frowned in confusion and silently agreed, nodding her head. She didn't know what to expect out of this, what was she getting herself into?

"I.. Um, Got rid of Ferguson and somebody knows, I think the same person is blackmailing you," Will revealed. 

Franky didn't seem shocked, almost relieved. A complete opposite to Vera's reaction.

"You did the right thing, getting rid of that bitch. That's what Bea deserves," Franky assured, feeling almost proud of the officers deed.

Will smiled and Franky did the same as the two shared a heartwarming moment of silence, Will felt like he needed to hear somebody say that to him instead of somebody repeating his actions in words to him over and over. 

"And you did all of us a favour, if she was alive, she would've destroyed everybody. And I couldn't live with that ey? I bet you couldn't too," Franky explained. 

Will nodded in agreement and the duo began to discuss the blackmailer. 

"So.. Who do you think is blackmailing us?" Franky asked in suspicion.

Will waited a while before answering, he wondered if she might know of Nola. 

"The governor at Wentworth, Nola McKenzie. She followed Ferguson when she escaped and followed me when I took her box and buried it. The bitch took a video of me burying Ferguson and has multiple pictures of my face, she could ruin my life if she wanted too. But she's playing the long game, she wants to ruin my life," Will explained. 

Franky's eyes widened in surprise, she's heard of the governor once on the TV on the night of Allie Novak's death and thought she seemed a bit off. 

"So McKenzie knew Ferguson? That means The Freak must of showed McKenzie the recording of me telling Bridget what I did and she's using it against me, but why?" Franky asked. 

Will asked the same thing, he understood why Nola would want to ruin Will's life and it's because of power and how she wants everything to be but she has no history with Franky. 

"I don't know.. This might be a way to get revenge for Ferguson for the way we crossed her, but even if it was an act of revenge, Nola obviously didn't care enough for Ferguson to keep her underground," Will explained. 

Franky looked confused, she wondered what the hell was wrong with the governor. She knew Ferguson and practically left her to die in the end but is using her knowledge of the killer to her advantages. 

"I have a feeling we don't have time to theorise about her and Ferguson, she'll probably won't stop doing this until something very bad happens to one of us. We need to be the ones to stop her," Franky said. 

Will agreed and tried his best to think of a plan, a conspiracy, anything to set themselves free.

"Let's team up, and take that bitch down," Will offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Thank you for your support and your continuation of reading these chapters, it's much appreciated. This is the final chapter of Return To Chaos for 2018, new chapters will be releasing into 2019.
> 
> Here is a list of things to expect from the 2019 chapters and the fourth instalment of Guilt and Redemption. 
> 
> The conspiracy to take down Nola McKenzie. 
> 
> Rita Connors escape, whether or not it will be successful or a failure. 
> 
> Vera Bennett's shocking discovery of Nola. 
> 
> Snake's reunion with an old friend (Part 4)
> 
> And the shocking finale of Return To Chaos!


	24. New Checkpoint

This couldn't be happening.. Even after two days of Will's shocking confession to Vera, she still hasn't gotten over the fact that her best friend and work colleague she trusted with all her heart is a murderer and even worse, he killed Joan Ferguson.

No redemption can be earned for his actions, what he did can never be forgiven or forgotten to Vera. She hated Ferguson with half of her heart but cared about her on the other, her death had a tremendous impact on Vera's life and she had an emotional breakdown that dark night The Freak's death was confirmed. 

If Vera's life can ever be the same after hearing the hidden truth will be determined, but she will most likely live with the sin of silence for good. She wants to tell the police everything and ruin Will for what he did but something was holding her back which she couldn't make out. Was it the last remaining feelings of pity for him or the soul of Ferguson stopping her and letting Mr Jackson's life continue to be filled with guilt?

Vera was standing outside of the blocks leading into the general population and stared at the basketball hoops by herself, no officers or prisoners were around.

She remembered when Joan was lynched and how she saved her, it was a gut wrenching moment for everybody and despite the dangers to a prisoner and officer, Joan was hated so much that even the governor was willing to risk an officers life for the demise of someone else. 

***

"You have the self control of children.. You're emotional defective, I.. I give you order!" Joan screamed. 

The prisoners screamed in anger and disbelief as they couldn't believe what was coming out of their own Top Dog's mouth, she is labelling them as wrong. No prisoner will take this sitting down, everything is about to go in the worst direction.

"I give you structure!" Joan screamed once more. 

The madness of the inmates drove them to the point of insanity. 

"I give you strength!" Joan said angrily. 

Prisoners stared at each other in disbelief as this crazed woman continued her speech and plea of non guilty in this court. 

"I am the only person who does what needs to be done, Because I'm the only one who can! You lack the mental capacity, you're incapable of thinking for yourselves!" Joan said as she broke down. 

Vera watched the ex governor completely fall apart, there is only so much one person can take before they become undone.. Even Vera knew this, she had her own experiences. 

"You need me! Without me you're nothing more than pigs! Filthy filthy.. Pigs!" Joan said. 

Enough is enough.. It's time for the jury to decide The Freak's fate as Top Dog.. 

Kaz smiled and clapped her hands as she faced the audience, satisfied by the outcome of emotions shown today. 

"Vote, Vote, Vote, Vote!" The prisoners screamed. 

"Alright! Who wants Ferguson for Top Dog?" Kaz asked sarcastically. 

The prisoners laughed and chanted happily, knowing that The Freak has been taken down forever. She'll either be in protection or dead by tomorrow. 

"Guilty! Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!"

Kaz smiled once more and gave one last remark to Ferguson before putting the lid on the situation but that only caused everything to go completely mad, the prisoners watched a noose from above fly from the back of the crowd and landing right in front of it's target.. Ferguson. 

Silence grew in the crowd as they all constructed what was about to happen that cannot of been avoided, this was most likely going to happen the whole way through. 

"Yeah!" Tina screamed, allowing the prisoners to turn against Kaz and get rid of the garbage. 

Prisoners pushed Kaz out of the rally and she was forced to watch the shocking events unfold, prisoners held Ferguson down as others tied the rope around the former Top Dog's neck. Joan tried her best to escape but it was no use, this was her final chapter.

***

Vera felt emotional thinking back to that horrible day, she had to be the one to save Ferguson because no one else wanted to. They wanted that woman to die like a dog and let her lie on the floor waiting for her soul to escape the lifeless body 

She could still remember her eyes opening and a breath escaping, this was shocking to everybody. The Freak is back from the dead once again.. Only this time when Will attempted to kill her, he was successful. Perhaps Vera couldn't save Ferguson either way, she was going to die anyways. 

"I tried to save you, but I couldn't. I'm sorry I didn't try my best to get you into protection sooner, if I was successful, you'd be safe," Vera said, a tear escaping her eye. 

She realised that nobody was in front of her to reply. 

The ex governor had her moment of grief and pulled herself together, leaving the yard to go to the governors office to report Will for his actions. Her flashback taught her something, he was just another one of those pigs that was inhumane enough to kill somebody in the worst way possible. Mr Jackson was going to be put behind bars for life now and Vera will be the one to do it.

She's never noticed this before, but all Will was to her was a liar. He lies and lies to get where he wants to be and he was too cowardly to own up to what he did. 

Moments passed and Vera was about to turn the corner which lead to the governor's presence, she turned that corner shortly but before her head could see vision of Ms McKenzie, her phone vibrated. Vera pulled it out and saw that she received a text from Will. She wanted to read what he had to say for himself. 

'Vera, I'm sorry that I told you but I had to do it, she was cancer and toxic. If I didn't do it, someone else would of had to and they might not of survived. She would of ended up destroying everybody if she wasn't stopped.' 

Vera had a disgusted look on her face and put her phone back in her pocket, regaining herself again. She took a deep breath and turned the corner and saw that McKenzie was talking to the deputy, Ms Emmett.

***

"I don't want to do that Nola, it seems wrong.." Raven said, flinching. 

Nola stared into Raven with no emotion, but Raven knew that her girlfriend was furious. This would often happen if she denied Nola's orders, you must do them or you will be in a pit of hell. 

"You will do it because I told you to, as my underling you must follow my orders without any hesitation. I haven't gotten over you leaving the door open, what is my rule Raven?" Nola asked, raising her eyebrow. 

Raven looked to her feet like a scared little girl and repeated her girlfriend's rule. 

"You always leave the door closed, keep yourself trapped from the woman outside," Raven said. 

Nola nodded and was hoping for Raven to go ahead with her demands but the deputy said nothing and silence was filling their conversation. 

"Now that we have an understanding, I would like you to be at Mr Jackson's house by eleven o'clock tonight to leave him this on his bedside table. Just a little gift for him when he wakes up.." Nola explained, picking up a screwdriver covered in Bea Smith's dry blood from her black box and handing it to Raven. 

Raven held her hand out and took the screwdriver from the governor and put it in her pocket, she gulped and fiddled with her fingers. Everything started to have a bad vibe. 

"Why are you such a scared, pathetic little girl?" Nola asked, smiling. 

Raven looked up quickly at the taller woman and was hurt by what she said but this was very common, so nothing affected her anymore. 

"I'm sorry.. I'll try harder," Raven sadly promised. 

Nola's smile faded and she placed both her hands on the desk, leaning in closer to her slave. 

"You cannot try harder, the person you are can't possibly go any further in life. You are a useless, arsehole," Nola said quietly and calmly, with no emotion.

Nola stood straight again as Raven was on the verge of breaking down but she had to hold on, if she breaks down, she'll be broken by Nola. The two stared at each other, one with satisfaction and one with hatred and love at the same time.

Nola lifted her hand and slapped Raven clean across the face unexpectedly and left a huge red mark on her right cheek, Raven was stunned by this action. 

"You are excused," Nola calmly said, watching Raven leave the room. A new checkpoint has been reached. 

***

Vera was shocked and felt sick to her stomach by what she just witnessed, Nola abused Raven right inside that office. Vera was questioning whether she should go inside or not, she was struck with terror has never seen anything like this before except when Ferguson slapped her. 

She's lucky that Nola didn't catch her peeping behind the wall, god knows what would happen. Raven passed Vera but she didn't seem to notice, Vera turned around and ran up to the deputy and tapped her on the shoulder. Raven was startled and turned around, she was trembling. 

Vera tried to find words but none could come out. "Are.. You okay?" Vera asked, knowing how foolish she seemed. 

Raven didn't say a word and acted as if nothing happened in their, it was obvious to Vera that Raven was a regular victim of this. 

"I saw what happened in there, we need to tell the board. None of the staff here deserves to be treated like that Raven.. Sorry, Ms Emmett," Vera explained, practically begging for Raven's approval. Even if she said no, Vera would tell anyway. 

Raven wanted to say something but she couldn't, she can't expose herself. 

"Please.. Help me," Raven said, feeling like she was going to die by saying that. 

Vera was overwhelmed by emotions, she felt a strong hatred to Nola McKenzie. Vera knows now who the governor is, a mentally unstable abuser. 

"I will help you Raven.. I will. I'm not letting this happen to you or someone else," Vera pledged. 

Vera and Raven knew that they have formed a strong bond inside the walls of a monster that they need to defeat, Nola McKenzie needs to be punished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Return To Chaos! This is the first 2019 chapter, we've got lots of them to come and the storylines are going to get insane. 
> 
> If you don't remember why Nola hates having the doors open in her house, go back to Chapter 13. Nola's mother used to walk through the door with a weapon to beat her daughter (Nola) with and it still has a lasting affect on her to this day.


	25. Sisters

"Connors, the governor would like to question you over the shiv fight with Winter," Ms Miles said. 

Rita finished her push ups and wiped the sweat off her forehead, she was glad to finally have been let out of the slot after days of imprisonment. There was no stimulation and she would always wake up to the cold face of Marie staring at her at the other side of the room.

"Sure," Rita replied, walking out of the doorway. Once she was out of the slot, she could finally move and breath

It felt good to be out of that room after all this time, it was all Marie's fault for having to interfere with Tina Mercado's punishment with the steam press. Marie and Angelina formed a plan to attack Rita which was going to end up with a death if the guards didn't stop the vicious fight in time and ever since that scene, Rita's second in command Snake was the new Top Dog and made clear that once Rita returns, she will not be letting Marie and her crew off the hook lightly. 

Before Rita and Ms Miles took off, Rita caught Marie's cold stare. Rita gave one back and she knew that the laundry showdown isn't the end of their feud. Something bigger is coming.

The enemies finished and Rita was gone, away from Marie's presence. Ms Miles escorted the Top Dog to the governors office, once they were there, Nola allowed Rita to come in and Ms Miles closed the door. Rita approached the chair and sat down, Nola was also sitting. 

"I heard about your little.. Cat fight with Winter in the laundry," Nola said, smiling. 

Rita nodded and remained silent, she can't trust Nola. 

"And I know that this was about Tina Mercado. You punished her and because she is involved with Winter's crew, Winter decided to take matters into her own hands," Nola explained. 

Rita smirked by how interested the governor was with this case, usually a normal governor would try their best to put the prisoner involved on a charge but she seemed invested rather than angry at the situation. 

"I can't deny or own up, it was obvious what happened ey? You gonna charge me?" Rita asked, quickly getting this interview over with. 

Nola stared at Rita for a while before leaning in, allowing Rita to have a better listen to what she was about to say. 

"I understand why Winter did it. She wants you dead and she wants to have that golden badge you prisoners call 'Top Dog', can't you see?" Nola asked. 

Rita frowned and nodded slowly, the governor was strange but interesting at the same time. She really wants to get involved in the prisoner politics. 

"I've seen it bright and clear this whole time. But why do you care?" Rita asked suspiciously. 

The duo remained silent for a while before Nola spoke up. 

"I am offering you my support. If there are any signs that Winter or someone else are forming anything against you that could be a threat to the crown, I will warn you," Nola explained. 

Rita frowned and wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

"Sorry, I’m not interested," Rita said, standing up and nearly leaving before Nola slipped in one last reply. 

Rita turned around and listened to the governor for one last time. 

"I see you as a strong leader, someone that the women need to keep them in line. But even leaders like you meet their demise one way or another and by accepting my help, I can ensure that never happens to you," Nola promised. 

Rita has dealt with manipulative people in her past and she knows what they sound like and act like and Nola is a big tick to all of these signs, no way Rita is going to allow this snake to slither into her business and cause chaos. If anything was going to be formed with Nola is was going to be war. 

Nola awaited a reply but didn't get one, Rita turned around and headed for the door. Nola stared at the Top Dog coldly.

Ms Miles escorted Rita out of the staff area and the true leader was back in general, the prisoners welcomed her and Rita smiled back every time. The reason why Rita thinks that she should be tough but kind as a leader was because of what she saw when Marie and Sonia were Top Dog, they would use intimidation to keep control and that was wrong on so many levels. Rita only uses intimidation when it's needed but those evil women used it when it suits them and Nola is right, the Top Dog will meet their demise sooner or later and being someone who is hated will bring them down quicker. 

Rita isn't afraid of death, not at all. Because she knows that people die for a reason and before Rita's time is up, she wants to leave an impact. But she doesn't plan on dying, not right now. She has a job too do. 

Rita passed a unit and saw Ruby sitting at the table watching a boxing match on the TV, Rita grabbed the bars and smiled. Back when Ruby was a child, Rita used to teach Ruby how to box and ever since she's been invested. Rita walked inside and Ruby noticed her sister almost immediately. 

"Hey Ru," Rita greeted. 

Ruby smiled and welcomed her sister back. "Hey! Your back from the slot. Whatcha gonna do about Marie fucking Winter?" Ruby asked. 

"I'll deal with her later, I was hoping we could talk about my escape?" Rita asked.

Ruby nodded and signalled Rita to sit down, Rita sat at the other side of the table. 

"You got a plan?" Ruby asked. 

Rita nodded, Ruby was surprised Rita was able to think of a plan this quick. If you're going to plan an escape, it takes time. 

"My crew is gonna start a riot with Marie which will be a distraction for the screws, and remember when you told me that you had a video of Marie killing Sonia and proof that Ms Reynolds helped Sonia with her schemes?" Rita asked. 

Ruby nodded and passed her sister the phone with the video. When Sonia, Marie, and Kaz were having their final showdown which resulted in the death of Sonia and the framing of Kaz, Ruby was watching all of it. Nobody knew that she knew what was happening all along but Ruby always knows when something is going down, that's how she's survived the streets for all these years. Ruby had a feeling that she could use this information against Marie one day and decided to record it with a phone that was originally going to be used to smuggle in drugs for Marie which her crew arranged. Ruby was only able to barley steal that phone without getting caught. 

"I will be using this to blackmail Ms Reynolds to make her give up her prison uniform, badge, and swipe card and then I will be walking out those doors and going to The Conquerors to meet my friend Venom," Rita explained. 

"Wait, I thought that you were already gonna meet Venom in the visitors centre in a couple of days?" Ruby asked. 

Rita nodded and explained further. "That's right, we're just finalising my escape. She's the only person who has more information on that prick who ruined our Mum's life, she's gonna give me a name and hopefully an address," Rita replied.

Ruby seemed furious as soon as Rita said that, Ruby hasn't gotten over what she heard about her Mum and it makes her sick to the stomach when thinking about what she went through. 

"That's fucking bastard.." Ruby said coldly. 

Rita nodded with Ruby, they want that man to die like a dog. No way will he get out of this alive once Rita has her hands on him, Rita's prepared to become a lifer all for her mother. 

"You better make him cry, I wish I could come. Fuck it, I wanna go," Ruby begged. 

Rita refused to let her sister go, it's too dangerous for Ruby to pull off. Rita doesn't want anymore people she loves be taken away from her. 

"No, this is something I need to do,” Rita explained.

Ruby sighed and knew Rita was right./p>

"Yeah, I understand. But either way that fucker will meet his match."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Some of you might be confused by what was said in this chapter. Behind the scenes of everything, Ruby did know about the Marie, Kaz, and Sonia feud all along in Part 2. 
> 
> Chapter 26 will be delayed for a while unfortunately because I’m on holidays but I will be posting both Chapters 26/27 together to make up for the delay!


	26. Knowledge Is Power

“You can’t do that,” Raven said worryingly to Vera as the two of them constructed their plan to expose Nola for the governor she really is. 

Ever since the new partnership of Vera and Raven, Nola has been very suspicious to her girlfriend. Of course The Grim Reaper has no idea about the war against her that is happening behind the scenes but it’s only a matter of time before the truth comes out.

“McKenzie needs to know that she has no hold over you anymore and to do that we need to make her aware to the fact that I've witnessed what she did and I will destroy her career. If I don’t tell her, she’ll do what she does over and over again and think she can get away with it!” Vera explained with a fiery wave on determination in her eyes. 

"And you'll get hurt even more," Vera added.

Raven knows Nola more than Vera thinks she does because they’ve been partners for over two years now. She’s seen everything there is too see and most of it is in a dark place of abuse and violence. Nola doesn't take people who cross her lightly and will have her revenge if she desires and Raven fears that for Vera. 

“Why can’t we do all of this under her nose? It’ll cause less trouble in the long run,” Raven suggested.

The duo were silent as Vera obviously had something on her mind.

“I’ve been in something like this before and staying under the persons control for too long nearly killed me, I don’t want you to make the the same mistake I did. Please let me do this,” Vera begged.

Raven remained silent as she took Vera’s idea into consideration. Vera’s idea of telling Nola everything she needs to hear sounds risky and rather foolish but if The Grim Reaper is aware that her actions have been seen and her life is on the edge, she might stop the abuse.

This could be Vera and Raven’s last remaining chance to put this case to a close and calm the seas, all Raven has to do is agree. 

“Okay..” Raven nodded slowly.

Raven's approval gave a glimmer of hope to Vera by knowing that Nola's games could be coming to an end. 

“But you need to promise me that you’ll be careful around her.. She can have a.. Temper,” Raven explained eerily.

Vera understood Raven’s warnings and re assured her that everything will be okay. 

“I’ll be fine, is she in the governors office now?” Vera asked. 

Raven gulped nervously and nodded, she was so scared for Vera’s well-being and life in general. Nola is a very difficult and intimidating person and no one can cross her without fatal consequences.

“Right.. I’ll go to her now,” Vera said, also feeling nervous and uneasy. It’s not going to be easy to confront the governor.

Raven took one last look at her co conspirator as she left the parking lot to go inside. 

Vera used her swipe card to enter inside Wentworth and passed through security, sooner than she thought she was in general. Her palms were sweating and she felt nauseous. Was Vera experiencing everything that Raven did when her and Nola were in that twisted relationship? If so, Vera couldn’t imagine the fear Raven must of been in for such a long time. 

Minutes passed and Vera found herself in staff headquarters, only a few steps away from Ms McKenzie’s presence.

It’s as if Vera’s eyesight became blurry as she continued on walking, this was a fear that Ms Bennett has never felt before and it was overwhelming. She refocused her mind and found herself in front of the door to the office. Vera's heart thumped so hard that it nearly swept her off her feet..

Vera placed her hand on the knob and twisted it open and the door. Vera stepped inside slowly and saw the governor sitting and writing, she noticed Vera and smiled. 

“Ms Bennett, can I help you?” Nola asked blankly, almost as if she was unimpressed to see her coworker. 

Vera stood in the doorway, she wanted to move closer but something was holding her back.

“Sit down,” Nola suggested though it seemed more like an order.

Vera suddenly felt strange, like all of her fear and paranoia faded away and was replaced by determination. She cares about Raven enough to do this, Vera can't let fear stop her from taking down the evil. It stopped her once and she's not letting that happen again. 

Vera walked towards a chair and sat down as instructed by the governor, nothing but silence was heard and during this time Vera planned her move in the game of chess but this was no easy challenge, this one will have war and rivalry. Vera and Raven are the gods and Nola is the devil. 

"Why do you wish to speak to me? I have better things to do than sit here while you waste my time," Nola said, rolling her eyes.

Vera frowned and began to let words spill out of her mouth, it's like she lost control of her body. 

"Ms Emmett.. Raven," Vera started. Nola tilted her head curiously, wondering what the ex governor had to say about her partner. "You abused a co worker," Vera spoke up, hatred beginning to show. 

Nola's facial expressions turned from annoyed to slightly shocked though she tried to hide it. Vera gained a spark of satisfaction seeing the governor fearing her knowledge. 

"I saw you and Ms Emmett having a conversation and as she was about to leave you laid your hands on her, I can report you to the board," Vera explained, beginning to shake as Nola wasn't moving or saying anything. The governor sat in her place still as a statue and showed no expressions, this was truly terrifying in a way. 

Vera raised her eyebrow, giving permission for Nola to speak her part but the message appeared to not get through. A minute passed and the duo were only staring into nothingness. 

"No proof I assume. You should be going home Ms Bennett, you seem tired," Nola sarcastically suggested. 

Vera twitched in nervousness as Nola possessed a psychotic vibe. 

"I'm wide awake and I know exactly what I saw, you are abusing Raven," Vera said. 

Nola widened her eyes and smiled, almost as if she was about to laugh. 

"And she told me everything. You two are partners and you are striking fear into Raven to make her do whatever you want her to do," Vera explained.

Nola seemed less amused and a little more concerned, this was no small threat in her eyes, Nola knows that Vera is onto her. 

"Closing the door at night to keep the monster away? I know you fear your mother and that she's your only weakness and you abuse Raven if she leaves the door open. It's not your dead mother that needs to be stopped, it's you," Vera explained with pure hatred. 

Nola began to get angry, she stood up and grabbed the phone next to her desk and forcefully held it to Vera's ear. 

"Go on.. Call the board. They're hardly going to believe the governor that could barley keep control of her own prison, foolish little.. Rat," Nola insisted. 

Vera knew that Nola was right. If it wasn't for Vera's incompetence in her time as governor, a lot of prisoners would of still been alive. Because of what Vera let happen, the board can barley trust her. Her words would be doubted. p>"I can't believe that the board was stupid enough to replace me with someone like you. A governor who mistreats her co workers and god knows what else you've done right under our noses, are you proud?" Vera asked in disgust. 

Nola smiled kindly as she enjoyed watching Vera fall apart instead of herself. The Grim Reaper will never let go of power and she will take apart anyone piece by piece if she has too. 

"I'm proud that I've risen upon your poor leadership efforts and created a better Wentworth than ever before. I've stopped the drugs by transferring Tina Mercado, and I've fixed most rivalries with Connors and Winter yet to be resolved, and more beneficial deeds that I couldn't bare to count. You on the other hand has encouraged the attempted murder of an newly released inmate and framed it on another officer, and that's only one example. Not the most flattering look as a governor," Nola teased, laughing at her new rival. 

Vera frowned and gave Nola an intimidating death glare, words cannot describe how much hatred Vera has for this vial monster. How can someone be so heartless? 

"Good or bad governor, no real leader abuses their team. Raven and I are going to take you down and you can't stop us," Vera pledged. 

Nola laughed even more and couldn't believe how much nerve the woman in front of her has to say all of this to her face, no one has ever dared to do so. Vera has dug herself a grave which she can't get out of. 

"You're killing me, now run along to your parents little one," Nola teased, pointing her finger to the door. 

Vera sat up slowly and made her way to the exit before turning around to say one last thing. 

"Even people like you come on done Ms McKenzie, watch and learn," Vera assured, leaving the office. 

Vera felt free and like the weight from her shoulders and all fear for the governor Vera possessed has been lifted, Vera isn't scared. She isn't scared of Nola because knowledge is power and Vera has that power. 

As Vera walked through staff headquarters and passed multiple guards, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around and saw Mr Jackson staring down on her. 

"What do you want?" Vera asked angrily. 

Will put her hand on his ex friends shoulder in an attempt to make a connection but failed as Vera aggressively shoved his hand off. 

"Vera I saw you and that.. Bitch in the office. She was laughing and you were scared," Will explained. 

Vera crossed her arms and observed the murderer. 

"You need to hear me out," Will begged. 

Vera hated Will but she was curious enough to let him speak, could he know something about the governor that she doesn't? 

"Nola has been blackmailing me with what I did to Ferguson for months. I was receiving letters with threats and I thought they were from Ferguson until I saw the story on the news, I decided to do some digging in the governors office and found a box with multiple pictures of Ferguson, the weapon used to kill Bea, and letters that have the same handwriting and signed name. She was the one sending me the letters and I confronted her about it, ever since she's been blackmailing me and torturing me mentally with what I did," Will explained, voice shaking. 

Vera was shocked by what she was hearing but something didn't ad up, more questions need to be asked. 

"How does she know about you and Ferguson?" Vera whispered. 

"Before Ferguson and Doyle escaped through the work shop.. Ferguson made contact with Nola a while after the lynching and requested her to follow the shipment to where they were going to end up. Nola saw me putting Ferguson's box in my truck and she followed me into the woods and watched me kill her and when I left she left that freak to die," Will explained. 

Vera's jaw was half open and she didn't realise, there was more behind Nola than she originally thought. 

"I need to tell you that Nola is dangerous, she's the fucking Grim Reaper. Whatever you said to her inside that office has gotten you in danger, she'll be coming for me first but you'll be next. I know that we're not the same in terms of friendship but I can't go without telling you to beware of McKenzie, please watch your back," Will begged, taking one last look at Vera before leaving her alone. 

Vera stood motionlessly, a tear rolled down her cheek as she realised that Mr Jackson technically told her that he will die as long as Nola is still here. The ex governor snapped out of her thoughts as the phone in her pocket began to vibrate, Vera answered the call and held the phone to her ears and then she remembered when Nola forcefully held the phone to her ear. 

"What happened?" Raven asked through the call. 

Vera gulped and tried to hide the fact that she was crying. 

"Nola. She's..." Vera stuttered. 

"Vera are you okay?" Raven asked in concern. 

Vera didn't reply back for a couple of seconds but gained the strength to answer back. 

"She's a monster." 

*** 

Nola bent down closer to the monitor's screen, her nose was barley distance from the screen. She watched Vera Bennett in fear and completely alone, this was satisfying to the extreme for The Grim Reaper. 

Will Jackson will be gone soon and then Nola will move her focus to Vera and Raven, they know to much. 

Knowledge is power in Nola's mind. 

Knowledge is power.


	27. Screwdriver

"Mr Jackson.. I've seen you had enough of my mind games and control, you must want a little taste of freedom?" Nola asked, grinning at Will while they both stood in the woods, surrounded by trees and darkness. 

Will wanted to scream and receive help as soon as possible before Nola decided to end his misery, he wants to die though but at the same time he has no intention of doing so. The only focus he has now is to protect Vera, he doesn't care about exposing Nola for who she is anymore and all he needs to know is that Vera is safe from Nola and the people associated with her. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here to protect Vera. I will not let you lay your claws into her," Will pledged. 

Just as Will finished his little speech, Nola began to step closer to her enemy, each step meant one less step to something chaotic. It's a life and death situation for Mr Jackson now, kill or be killed. 

Nola was three feet away from him now and Will was sweating and shaking, his mind was switched off and he was in survival mode. He can let go and be as animal as he has to be. 

As Nola was finally one step away from Will he went animal and bent down, grabbed a sharp rock from the ground and stood up straight again, plunging the rock into Nola's heart with no hesitation. 

Nola choked and gasped for air as blood gashed from the wound while Will pushed the object deeper. Nola lost the ability to stand and she fell to the ground, bleeding out and slowly dying painfully. Will was finally set free... 

Will suddenly woke up to the sight of his window looking into his bedroom, his heart was pumping and he was scared. He heard the chirping of birds and saw the light of day shining at his body. The truth finally came to him as he realised that he was dreaming and wasn't safe. 

Mr Jackson sighed as he rubbed his face and got out of bed groaning, he stretched and felt tired. That dream was the only thing keeping him asleep yet awake at the same time, he's been unable to sleep ever since he killed Ferguson and it was slowly killing him. 

The haunted soul made his way into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face to alert him and brushed his teeth. Once he was done, he stripped himself of clothes and had a shower. 

"Don't cross that line Mr Jackson... Because if you do, nothing good will come out of it." Will heard, realising that the familiar voice was in his mind. 

Now the living was haunting him, not the dead.

"Shut the fuck up.." Will said, running his fingers through his hair. 

Ten or more minutes passed and Will got dressed in his uniform and made his way out to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and suddenly felt not so hungry. He closed it and turned around to the bench to find a letter and the horrifying sight of a bloody screwdriver. 

Will jumped and stepped back slowly, processing everything. 

"What the fuck..." Will gasped, regaining the breath that was sucked out of him. 

He took a deep breath as he picked up the letter to read it, there was no doubt in his mind that this was from Nola. 

"Surprise Mr Jackson, she's won and I have too. You'll be exonerated soon." 

Will ripped the letter into shreds as Bea's voice repeated in his mind over and over, causing him to go insane. Shreds fell to the floor and the noise of Joan stabbing Bea over and over replayed in his brain as the crazed guard smashed everything in sight. From wine glasses to bowls, everything was broken. Will finished his reign of distruction and fell to the ground sobbing, the haunting noises wouldn't stop. 

"Don't cross that line..." Nola said from his brain.

Will put both of his hands on each side of his skull and pressed hard, expecting it to be crushed. 

"Nothing good will come out of it..." 

Will stood back up and screamed his lungs out, smacking his head over and over. 

Suddenly the phone rang from the back of the room and Will snapped out of his own trance. He faked his own sanity and walked to the phone. What else could be waiting for him on the other side of the line?

"Hello?" Will blankly asked. 

"Good morning Mr Jackson, Governor McKenzie requested me to inform you that when you arrive at the prison she would like you to meet her in the boiler room," Ann Reynolds explained.

"Ok.. Okay."

***

Will stormed down the stairs and made his way to the boiler room, what he was about to do was going to be very unexpected on Nola's behalf. Will accepted that his dream told him something about Ms McKenzie and that is that she's human too, she bleeds like everything else does. 

Once Will was at the door, he grabbed the handle and slammed the it open to see Nola revealing herself from the darkness. 

Will walked inside and confronted Nola first but didn't say anything, he gave her the mercy of speaking first. 

"I see that you and Vera have recruited a small army against me?" Nola asked suspiciously. 

Will glared at his feet and couldn't be bothered with what Nola was about to burden him with. 

"I always knew that someday you would crack from my own control and turn against me, but that doesn't worry me because I'm certain that I don't need you..." Nola smirked. 

Will shrugged his shoulders at Nola, he didn't care if he was going to end up dead or alive once he's served his purpose to the governor. 

"And when you're out of the picture I will be focusing on Vera Bennett and Raven Emmett, they'll be my new pets and will be in my dept by their own darkest secrets and nobody will be able to stop me," Nola pledged. 

Will suddenly felt mad at Nola and as he clenched his fists, he let them go out of control and wrapped his hands around Nola's neck then pushed and pinned the governor up against a wall. To Will's surprise she wasn't struggling and appeared that she was allowing him to get away with this. 

"Not so confident now are you? You fucking demented bitch!" Will yelled, slamming his fist right next to Nola's head. 

Nola was shocked, her eyes were wide open. She never thought that Will was this kind of person, despite what he did in the past. But now his actions were bound to happen and Nola could see that, it's time for checkpoint two. 

"Fuck you!" Will screamed. 

Nola was in fear for only a second before realising that Will Jackson is nothing but a coward, he won't go through with killing her.

"Looks like that gift I left you last night really got through to you! And guess what..." Nola said with her face glimmering in satisfaction. 

Nola delayed her reveal for a further two seconds before releasing a load of psychological torture. 

"I win," Nola said, laughing. 

Will frowned even more and pinned Nola harder to the point she was struggling to breath, was he really going to kill her right here and right now? If he does, he could go to prison and she'd win.

"Do you want me to choke you out? Cause I'll do it and enjoy every bloody second of it!" Will promised though the both of them knew he was bluffing. 

Nola didn't answer to him and allowed the violence to either step forward or back, Will loosened his grip on Nola's neck to allow her to talk. 

"Foolish man.. Don't you see? You're only digging yourself a deeper hole every time you come to me to do as I command, I've been preparing this for months! We both know that you won't dare to kill me so why don't you save yourself the humiliation and release me?" Nola suggested.

Will took Nola's suggestion almost like she gave him a permission slip to leave her presence so he did, he didn't want to make this problem even bigger than it already was but something told him that she's banged the last nail in Mr Jackson's coffin.


	28. Bent

Rita wasn't in the best mood today. 

Nola McKenzie ordered her to do extra work duty for punishment over the recent showdown between her and Marie and it's been stressing Rita out, the last thing she needs is another target on her back, as if being slotted for a long period of time wasn't punishment enough.

But on the bright side, Rita's old friend from the biker gang Venom will be visiting tomorrow to catch up on each others lives and most importantly find out information on Rita's mothers harasser. A name and an address is all Rita needs to begin her dangerous journey of escaping and staying undercover on the outside, and hopefully getting what Rita desires the most which is justice for her blood.

Rita was lifting weights in the exercise yard, becoming stronger and more focused. The more tough Rita grows, the easier it will be to take out Marie and the harasser. 

Sweat began to drip down her forehead after a long session of working out and it was tiring her but this didn't stop her from continuing, it encouraged her to move forward. Working out for Rita has never been about becoming stronger and more powerful, it's a mental test. When she is faced with a hard challenge during it, she won't stop for nothing and she'll never let sweat, blood, or tears hold her back from archiving her goals. 

As soon as Rita finished off her lifts and boxing, she saw Snake approaching the fence. Rita waved as Snake was clinging onto the other side. 

"Hey Rita, how's it going?" Snake smiled. 

Rita swiped the sweat off her forehead as she answered, breathing heavily. "I'm all good, how 'bout you?" Rita asked. 

"Same here," Snake replied. 

"How's the crew going with riot planning? Does everyone know their place and what to do?" Rita asked curiously. 

Snake nodded and began to review over their plans for the upcoming riot and escape. 

"Actually.. This morning I had a crew meeting while you were on work duty and everyone seems confident. Marianne will be bunching the screws closer to the main part of the riot with Brooklyn and Sara by her side and I'll be patrolling the prison to make sure as many inmates are involved. I'll also have to make sure The Grim Reaper is distracted by the riot, you'll have to be extra fucking careful getting past her," Snake explained. 

Rita laughed and agreed, Nola is not an easy one to cross. 

"Sounds good! Thanks for doing this, i would've done it myself if it wasn't for the governor," Rita thanked. 

Snake smiled and began to grow onto the subject of Rita's possible new problem Nola McKenzie. 

"Yeah, what's the deal with the governor anyways? She seem's so... off," Snake wondered. 

Rita doesn't really know what to think of Governor McKenzie. Rita's own suspicions began when the governor payed her a visit after the shiv fight and told her about power and control and nothing about punishment for actions, things that a governor would usually say. Ever since then, Nola has been become very attached to Rita and has attempted to form a partnership with her to take care of Marie. Rita insisted that she won't take help from a screw and will take care of Marie herself but Nola hasn't gotten the message through and is becoming a problem and a possible threat. 

"I reckon she is, she's so invested in my feud with Marie that she's tried to team up with me. She's bent I bet, I wouldn't even be surprised if she killed Novak! She's got that psychotic thing about her you know?" Rita explained. 

Snake nodded and they moved forward from Nola, focusing on the elephant in the room. 

"Anything happening with Marie that you've noticed? I have no doubt in my mind she's not done trying to step up again," Rita asked. 

"Not much actually, she and her crew have been pretty quiet," Snake replied. 

Marie's glued mouth isn't a good sign, it makes it obvious to Rita and Snake that something bigger will be coming. 

"That's never a good thing aye?" Rita said. 

Snake agreed. "Are you going to do anything about her before you take off?" Snake asked in interest. 

Rita's thought about getting rid of Marie during the riot and then escaping like nothing happened but that'd be a huge mistake waiting to happen, she would need to kill Marie and frame it on someone else and then there is another problem.. Something inside Rita is telling her that deep down she doesn't want to have to kill Marie, only teach her a lesson.

"I would but I don't plan on being caught, when I return I'll deal with her for the last time," Rita promised. 

Snake nodded respectfully and as the two finished off their conversation, Ms Miles approached the exercise yard. 

"Connors, the governor wants to speak to you," Ms Miles ordered. 

Rita raised her eyebrow but didn't hesitate, she walked out of the yard with the guard.

***

"Governor, Connors here to see you?" Ms Miles informed. 

Nola raised her head up while giving Rita a respectful smile, allowing the Top Dog to enter her presence. 

Rita sighed and crossed her arms, now standing in the middle of the room refusing to sit down. Ms McKenzie made her way around the desk and faced Connors herself, now the duo were facing off. 

"What do you want governor?" Rita asked, maintaining complete eye contact. Nola was half a ruler's length away from her potential rival, this gave her immense satisfaction. 

Rita and Nola were the same height so each of them were neither weaker or stronger than one another, no one would know who would win in a standoff. 

"Remember my proposal?" Nola asked. 

Rita smirked and rolled her eyes, she didn't want any business with this woman. She refused to take Nola's offer of protection because she knows that she can take care of Marie herself, she doesn't need the governor's help. 

"Jacqueline Holt, Bea Smith, Kaz Proctor, Joan Ferguson, Marie Winter, Sonia Stevens . They were all leaders, titans you might say. But each and everyone of them met their brutal demise and some ended up dead because of foolish decisions when the governor offered them their own lives, you as Rita Connors could end up like them," Nola explained intensely, moving closer. 

Rita could very end up dead in her showdown with Marie. Rita's rivalry with Marie began ever since Rita refused to help Marie take down Sonia Stevens, she told her to do it herself. At that time Rita didn't want to be involved in the prison system and felt that her only duty in Wentworth while she was there was to reconcile her broken relationship with Ruby, now that the prisoners pushed her into a battle for leadership Rita has ended up Top Dog and she never even wanted it.

Because of where she is now, her rivalry with Marie has exploded to the point of a shiv fight. If it wasn't for the guards intervening in time, one of them would be dead. Rita vs Marie will end with the demise of someone, just like Nola stated. 

"I don't need protection from a screw," Rita reminded. 

Nola frowned, she wasn't happy at all. 

"Indeed you wouldn't want protection from.. A screw you call it. But imagine what would happen if Marie or someone else did happen to take your life, how would your sister feel? What about your mother?" Nola asked, faking her expressions of empathy. 

"I can handle myself, Marie has nothing on me," Rita ensured, though she didn't fully believe herself. 

"But I know a lot of people that can take you out," Nola smiled.

"Is that a threat governor?" Rita whispered. 

Nola raised her eyebrow and grinned, she won't back herself over what Rita said because it's not like she can guarantee she's not using some sort of intimidation to win Rita over. 

"Most of the women here like you and some have hatred towards you, the large portion that have no ill-will towards you are on your side to protect you and I know how they do it," Nola said, completely ignoring Rita's question.

Rita began to feel more uneasy by how interested the governor is in her life. 

"You don't know how things work here on my side of the bars, this ain't no game," Rita warned. 

"Who do you think poisoned Marie Winter and murdered Allie Novak?" Nola asked creepily, ignoring Rita's question once again. 

Rita's eyes widened as the governor suddenly began to talk about two dark subjects, left forgotten. 

"Marie Winter is still on the hunt for her poisoner, but she has no idea who it could be. Chances are it could of been you. Likewise Ms Connors, I am aware of how prison works and I know it's not you who's responsible because I know who did it," Nola smiled. 

Rita's mind was racing because she now knows that Nola knows more about Marie than she does, the truth behind Marie's poisoner and Allie's death could be the key to ending all of the drama and keep the prison running smoothly but the governor could very well be lying. 

"Are you telling me it was you?" Rita joked. 

Nola raised her eyebrows and grinned, she didn't deny. Rita slight smirk was washed right off her face at that moment, the governor isn't playing around. 

"This person also could of very well done those despicable things to use Marie to go after you, only to be killed by um.. You! Just to keep you on top," Nola theorised.

Rita shook her head in denial, she didn't know what to do. The craziest of thoughts and theories have come into one, it was only less than ten minutes ago Rita and Snake were wondering if Nola was perhaps bent. Was Nola really responsible for Marie's poisoning and Allie's death, just to create a bloody war between two women resulting in the death of the revenge seeker, only to have control? 

"Make your move Connors."


	29. Dear Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rita's shivering moment with Nola in Chapter 28, Chapter 29 continues a day after the events from last chapter and Rita has a visit from her friend Venom to finalise Rita's escape for revenge, only to receive the most heartbreaking and shocking news she will ever hear. 
> 
> Six chapters are left of Return To Chaos.

'Dear Mum.'

'I want to give you an update on how me and little Ru are doing in here because we haven't seen each other for a few months. So far Ruby has been calm despite a few fights with the other inmates but that's expected ain't it? She's a bit sad over her ex's death but she's okay. I will continue to protect her for the rest of her sentence and then she can be free with you and eventually me. 

'As for me, I've been okay too! And you'll be glad to know that you are safe and I'm protecting you, I miss you so much and I love you. I wish Ruby and I could be with you now to get back on track with our lives, it's not long though and maybe we can organise a visit?

'I love you so much and we'll talk soon.'

'From Rita.'

Rita finished writing her heartfelt letter and put it in her pocket as she picked up a book to read.

Yesterday Rita and Nola had another meeting and Rita discovered a shocking possibility about the woman who is currently in charge of this prison, she could very well be a murderer. 

Nola informed Rita about how she apparently knows the truth about Marie's poisoner and Allie's murderer and when Rita jokingly accused the governor herself of being responsible for those events she never denied her claims, she only continued to explain further into them. if Nola is guilty it would make sense, Nola wants Marie to be angry at Rita by thinking that she poisoned her and killed Allie to make Marie go after Rita only to have herself killed in the process, keeping Rita alive. 

Nola wants Rita to be alive so the prison can continue to be drug free, it's a twisted but well thought out plan. Rita doesn't want anything to do with The Grim Reaper but the time will come when they clash.

Rita was reading through her book when the door from her cell opened to reveal Officer Stewart in the doorway, laying sluggishly in the corner. 

"Connors you have a visitor, come with me," Mr Stewart ordered. 

Rita nodded, sat up, and put her book back on the shelf and left with the guard. The two were outside the unit now and all Rita focused on was getting a name and address from her friend Venom who she will be reuniting with today, it will be the key for escaping to avenge her mother. When Rita gets that information, she will be satisfied and can move forward with the plan.

"Your visitor seems like a thug, not planning on doing any drug trading are you Connors?" Jake asked suspiciously. 

Rita rolled her eyes and couldn't believe Mr Stewart would think she's into drugs, no way in hell. Wouldn't Jake know that after is was obvious what happened to Tina? Rita guessed not. 

"No I'm not into that shit," Rita assured, walking down the hallway. 

Jake smirked. "Good to know," Jake smiled. 

"I would also like you to quit while you're ahead with Winter, you two are only causing trouble for us guards and especially the governor," Jake explained. 

Rita wanted to ignore Jake all together, she had no time to be in his conversation. 

"You don't know anything about the inside, that's the second time I've said it to you screws. We stop when one ends it," Rita said fiercely. 

"So who ends it, you or Winter? Who strikes first?" Jake asked. 

Rita began to grow frustrated by the guards sudden interest in her own business, did Nola order him to do this? 

"Why are you so interested?" Rita asked angrily.

"Because it's my job to be interested Connors. If there's any chance of a problem I need to fix it," Jake smugly explained. 

After an awkward five minutes of walking and silence Rita was now at the visitors centre and looked around the room of outsiders, trying to find Venom. She looked to the far back of the room and saw her sitting at a table on her phone. Rita smiled and approached her, Venom noticed and sat up to give Rita a warm welcoming hug. Venom is a medium sized woman with dark brown and straight hair. She had a tattoo on her face of the peace symbol. 

"Hey Rita! How's life?" Venom brightly asked, motioning Rita to sit down. 

Rita felt good that after nearly a year from her imprisonment she was able to reunite with not just her mother but two old friends, Snake and now Venom. Venom sat down on the other end of the table and Rita pulled out the letter from her pocket. 

"I've been good, not much trouble going on! How about you and how's your daughter Bev?" Rita asked, lying about the stakes of prison. 

"Yeah, well.. Bev and I still have a lot of problems, she told me she wants me dead," Venom sadly explained.

Rita dipped her head in remorse for her friend, she's been aware of Venom's issues with her eighteen year old daughter and whenever Rita would visit Venom, the mother and daughter would always break into a fight. 

"I'm sorry," Rita said, placing her hand on Venom's. 

Venom smiled back and tried to hold back her tears, usually she's tough but her daughter is a weakness she needs to control. If they reconciled, Venom would be complete. 

"Yeah well, what can I do? She's moved out and told me she wants nothing to do with me, I just hope she's not out partying too much or doing stupid shit," Venom explained. 

"I think you need to try to call her again or visit her, check up on how she's doing. Be the mother you aspire to be," Rita said, looking into Venom's eyes. 

Venom nodded and thought about how a visit would go, either with a fight or something positive happening for once. She wasn't there for her daughter when she was a kid but she will be as an adult no matter what it takes. 

"Anyways, enough about me. Tell me about prison, what's the latest?" Venom asked curiously. 

Rita laughed and sighed, ready to unleash a storm of information. 

***

"Come in," Nola called out, observing the door. 

The door opened to reveal Jake Stewart, Nola smiled and allowed him inside to let him deliver the information she requested from him. 

"Ah, your late," Nola reminded, unimpressed.

"Uh.. Sorry, I had to deal with a few prisoners causing trouble out in the yard before escorting Rita Connors to her visit," Jake explained nervously, standing at the front of the desk with both hands on his belt. 

Nola rolled her eyes and prepared to tell Jake something he will not want to know and because Will, Vera, and Raven have turned against her, Jake is her only link and she has information over him told to her by Joan Ferguson to keep him in control. 

"Hmm.. So do you have any information about Rita's current visitor?" Nola asked. 

Jake's voice was shaken by the way he's suddenly been into Nola McKenzie's sight, before he was just a stranger to her. 

"Her name is Sarah Jones, a member of a biker gang Connors was involved in before her incarceration. She could be a drug dealer but Connors told me directly that she isn't into drugs and neither is Ms Jones," Jake explained.

"Okay, thank you," Nola smiled, sending Jake away almost immediately 

Jake turned to the door but was interrupted by the governor seconds after exiting, he turned around and saw Nola signalling towards him. Jake gulped again and confronted her, he was back where he started. 

"You have a right to know that I am aware of your various breaches of conduct by supplying drugs to the inmates a year ago while maintaining a partnership with Joan Ferguson, if you make anymore wrong moves you will be investigated am I clear?" Nola asked coldly. 

Jake's jaw opened at the sudden explosion of fire that came right at him, how does Nola know about his past and what is she going to do with it?

"Yes Governor," Jake nodded, forehead sweating and hands trembling. 

"Excellent, you can get back to work now," Nola smiled. 

***

"What a bitch, what are you going to do about her?" Venom asked. 

Rita explained to Venom about her current rivalry with Marie Winter and the time she got into a shiv fight with her, Venom was shocked to hear about the drama happening in her absence. 

"A riot, a big one. But there's a twist," Rita revealed. 

Venom frowned and wondered, practically begging for more dirt. 

"I'm using the riot as a distraction to escape and I've got everything I need. The governor Nola McKenzie will be hard to pass so the riot will be her main focus while I can breakout quietly," Rita explained. 

Venom nodded in pride, she knew Rita can come up with a plan so crazy that made sense at the same time if the goal mattered enough to her. Like Rita always says, no one messes with her blood. 

"That's pretty clever, good on ya for creating such a plan," Venom smiled.

"Of course I had to have some help from Snake, your woman," Rita said. 

Snake dipped her head and smiled, remembering the times she and Snake had together on the outside. 

"I wanna see her again so badly," Venom groaned. 

"You can when she's released, don't put yourself in here," Rita laughed. 

Venom laughed too, this was the friendship both of them missed. Rita, Snake, and Venom were a team on the outside and they've mostly been reunited in a way. 

"That reminds me, here's the details of that prick who messed with your mum," Venom explained, sliding her hand under Rita's as Rita gave Venom her letter to mum. 

Rita looked up at Snake with a serious expression and put the note under the table to read without being in sight of the guards, she was satisfied to finally know his name and address. 

"Shane Williams.." Rita read out loud, spacing out into a world of revenge.

"This is for your mum right?" Venom asked. 

Rita nodded and continued to read the writing on the small piece of paper.

As soon as Rita was reading the address, Venom quickly warned her that a guard was walking towards their table. Rita jumped slightly and put the paper in her pocket, the guard was now on the other end of the table. 

"Connors can you come with me please?" Raven Emmett ordered. 

Rita and Venom stared at each other in suspicion, wondering what happened.

“Why?” Rita asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Please come with me,” Raven repeated.

Rita widened her eyes and sighed, ready to be given punishment for whatever reason she wasn't aware of. Most likely a Marie problem or Nola trying to mess with her.

Rita stood up and waved Venom goodbye, following the guard to medical.

Rita was allowed inside and was made to sit on the bed and was now surrounded by not only Ms Emmett but Ms Bennett and Governor McKenzie.

“What’s happening?” Rita asked.

Vera and Raven looked at each other in worry as Nola stood in the corner of the room smiling at Rita on the bed. 

A few minutes passed and Raven began to speak up.

“A few hours ago, your mother Susie Connors was found unconscious in her bed and the ambulance arrived from an anonymous phone call and tried everything they could but they couldn’t revive her and was pronounced dead in hospital. The cause of death is unknown and her death is currently being investigated," Raven explained softly.

Rita’s world crashed before her eyes, she didn’t know what to think. Her arms and legs became weak as she stood up slowly from the bed and attempted to escape medical, only to be blocked by the governor.

She wasn’t crying or thinking nor in shock but was in denial. 

“Let me out! Rita screamed, beginning to feel the tears fall from her eyes as she tried to get past Nola with Vera and Raven trying to restrain her.

Nola signalled Ms Miles to medical and ordered her to get the doctor to inject Rita and calm her down, Ms Miles nodded and ran to her duties.

“Get me out! Get me out of here!” Rita continued to scream, placing her hands on her head completely breaking down.

Rita’s legs lost strength as she fell to the ground and screamed her lungs out. 

“Get me out of here please! I need to talk to her!” Rita demanded, the tears creating a waterfall.

Vera and Raven tried to comfort Rita as Nola stared cruelly at the grieving daughter. 

“Please!” Rita begged.

“I need to know if she’s okay!”

“Let me out! She can't be dead!" Rita cried. 

Nola smiled in satisfaction and left the room to leave the officers to the work.


	30. Put Her Down

Raven drove back home from a heart breaking day at work, dealing with Rita Connors mental breakdown over the sudden death of her mother, her life was ruined and Raven couldn't bare to see the sight of it and it made her even more angry to see Nola not being sentimental about it not even offering support. 

The Grim Reaper only stood in her place and smiled, nothing more. She enjoyed seeing a grieving woman in pain and didn't offer any help like a governor should do, she's a monster.

Ever since Vera witnessed Nola abusing Raven and broke her free from Nola's control, Raven has felt more free than ever despite still living under the same roof as her now ex but she will no longer be controlled by someone like her. If Raven's feelings are tested she will fight back, no more hiding. 

Even though she vowed to not be afraid of Nola anymore, she still feared that she might know about her involvement with Vera because if she finds that out, Raven's a dead woman. Raven doesn't want to make Nola more angry than she already is.

***

Raven had her eyes locked on the road and soon to the door as she parked in the driveway of Nola's. Raven stepped out of the car, locking it, closed the door, and confronted the front of their house. She unlocked the door with her keys and opened it, closing it behind her and seeing the sight of Nola sitting at the bench drinking a glass of wine. Nola Immediately noticed the noise from the door and turned around to lock eyes with Raven who was standing at the other side of the room.

"Hello," Nola greeted, placing the glass on the bench and signalling Raven over. 

Raven frowned and ignored Nola. 

Nola frowned too and repeated her request. "Come here," Nola ordered. 

Raven stopped and turned around slowly to face her rival angrily. 

"I can see something is bothering you, what's wrong?" Nola asked. 

Raven slowly approached Nola at the desk and stood on the other side because she wanted to be as far away as possible from her, The Grim Reaper is a dangerous animal. 

"Nothing's wrong with me," Raven lied.

"I know when something is bothering you, you make it quite obvious," Nola taunted. 

Raven rolled her eyes but kept her cool and knew she can't lose control. Raven values her life more than to start a fight she can't win, she's grateful to have Vera on her side to support her. Raven remained silent and waited for Nola to fill in the void. 

"Will Jackson and Vera Bennett are turning against me, Ms Bennett claims she witnessed me punishing you and that you've told her everything there is to know about my past and the evidence surrounding her claims is quite astonishing," Nola explained. 

Raven dipped her head, she was so scared that she was going to do something to her. It's true that she's told Vera everything about Nola. 

"You as far as I'm concerned is the only individual who knows about my mother and childhood, how and why does Ms Bennett have any knowledge?" Nola asked calmly. 

"I don't know.." Raven lied, understanding she has no where to go.

Nola sighed and picked up her glass, staring at it from all angles. The cat and mouse game has gotten to the point of imploding, someone will make a move sooner or later. 

"You don't know, is that what you said? You know why you said that Ms Emmett?" Nola asked, placing her glass down and placing her hands on the table. 

Raven shrugged while avoiding eye contact with Ms McKenzie, she doesn't want to see what she looked like. 

"Because Vera was telling the truth.." Nola revealed, raising her tone. 

Raven looked up at Nola lips and saw her smiling, almost as if she was about to laugh though the cold death stare in Nola's eyes caught Raven's attention almost immediately. 

"That's not true.." Raven lied again, beginning to sweat and as much as she wanted to look away something was stopping her. 

"You're so funny! You're trying to be funny aren't you?" Nola laughed.

Nola and Raven had a stand off. 

"Delaying? That's not unusual when it comes to filthy liars such as yourself. You can't construct an excuse because I've pulled you apart, you fear me," Nola accused, leaning in closer to Raven from across the bench.

"And you know what? You should fear me," Nola said coldly. 

Raven's jaw opened slightly by how much Nola has become undone mentally, she's never been like this before. The only times she's been similar was when she'd hit Raven but this was something else.

Raven's anger became restless as she stared into her ex's eyes, how dare she control her mind and claim that she's scared. She isn't scared anymore and is making a move for freedom. Raven tried to act as casual as possible, she picked up her glass and sipped the wine. 

Nola began to feel irritated by Raven ignoring her, she had to make another move. 

"You might think you know what I'm capable of Ms Emmett but I'm so much more than that. And you might be the first to find out what I'm talking about!" Nola threatened, sipping her glass also. 

Raven stood still and was trembling not in fear but in rage and before any of them knew it, Raven closed her eyes as hard as she could and smashed the wine glass on the table. Nola jumped slightly and stared at Raven with a confused expression. 

An awkward silence grew as Raven stared at the broken glass now on the floor. 

"What is this? What's wrong with you?" Nola questioned, growing annoyed. 

Raven stood still for a further five minutes and then began to step away from the bench, Nola's eyes widened as she saw her pet disobeying her. 

"Don't you dare leave," Nola demanded. 

Raven stood still again and slowly turned her head around with a burning look to give Nola, The Grim Reaper also gave Raven the same look. 

Raven pretended to obey her as she approached the bench again but came into Nola's radiance, Raven made her way to the fridge that was behind Nola and pretended to get something out of it. 

"That was very interesting of you to do, but I don't like it when people turn against me.." Nola said angrily. 

As Raven still had her back to Nola, she knew it was time. Raven grabbed the empty wine bottle that she left in the fridge and gripped firmly. Ready to do the unthinkable. 

"Answer me," Nola demanded. Raven ignored Nola again. "I do not appreciate your behaviour!" Nola said as Raven turned around quickly and swung the wine bottle onto the top of Nola's head, smashing the glass on her with no struggle. Nola's lifeless body fell to the ground as Raven stood over her. 

Nola was out cold and almost seemed dead, Raven covered her mouth with her hands and bent down quickly in an effort to confirm if The Grim Reaper's fate. Raven put her ear to Nola's closed mouth and heard breathing. Once she stood back up again, something was telling her to do more. 

Raven picked up her keys that were in the pile of glass she caused when the wine glass shattered and ran out of the house and straight into the car again, it was already dark outside. 

***

Raven returned home from clearing her head to a silent and suspenseful environment, an hour ago she swung at Nola with a wine bottle and knocked her completely unconscious. Raven closed the door behind her and approached the behind of the bench, scared of the possibility that Nola might of woken up while she was gone.

When her mind told her after the attack to do more, she did what her gut told her to do and proceeded with the darkest thing she's ever done. Raven turned the corner of the bench and saw Nola still lying on the ground in a broken position, Raven didn't feel anything. 

Raven grabbed Nola's legs and dragged her from out of the glass and down the hallway, ultimately bringing her to the bed in their bedroom. Raven was only just able to put Nola under the covers as if she was asleep though being so tired and weak after the amount of physical violence committed. 

Raven stood back from the bed and into the doorway, giving Nola one final look before going back down the hallway and outside the house. Raven approached her car and used her keys to open the back, she grabbed the supplies she bought a few months ago from an unknown person that she talked to on the dark web before these events and was now using her new product on someone else.

Suicidal thoughts were in Raven's mind for years when she was with Nola, it brought Raven to the state of desiring to kill herself which resulted in many drug dealers visiting her to give Raven the escape of her disgusting life. 

Raven entered back inside the house and went straight to the bedroom again, Nola appeared as if she was sleeping.

Raven was now in the trance-like state as she pulled a chair beside the bed close to Nola and proceeded with finishing her off, Raven reached for the first needle in the cup and slowly put it towards her. Raven grabbed Nola's arm and inserted the drug filled needle inside her, pushing down the top. Raven smiled and repeated the same step again and again, four needles passed. 

The final fifth needle was by it's self in the cup and Raven put the drugs inside Nola for the final time, Raven stood up slowly and watched Nola perish in her own bed. Raven felt a sense of true freedom when realised that she has been the one to put Nola where she belongs, it almost felt unreal.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and went into her messages and saw Vera's contact and clicked it in a split second. 

'Nola is gone for good.' - Raven sent.

The Grim Reaper was gone for good, the job was done.


	31. Cheating Death

"Why did you do that to her?" Vera asked once again. 

Raven looked down at her feet and swallowed. It's been two weeks since Raven smashed Nola's head in with a bottle and drugged her soon after and she hasn't been herself ever since. It wasn't guilt she was feeling, it was a sense of change. She's never faced her fears the way she did with Nola and now that she's most likely gone, Raven will be able to live a life of freedom with no one holding her back. 

It's a new start for her, the life she hoped for was here.

"Because she deserved it for everything she did to you and Mr Jackson and the people from her past," Raven pledged. 

Vera looked down and shook her head in denial, something about what Raven did seemed too far and over the top. Abuse and emotional games is one thing but murdering someone over it is another. 

"You know she poisoned Marie Winter and killed Allie Novak? And now she's trying to make Winter go after Rita Connors believing she poisoned her and killed Novak?" Raven asked. 

Vera looked up to Raven in shock, she never thought Nola was capable of killing another inmate and do it as brutally as she did. 

"She's even using the regional manager Rick Murray to do her dirty work on Franky Doyle, she's out of control and if no one had stopped her she'd be destroying everyone," Raven explained, trying to win Vera over again. 

"What do you mean? How's Doyle involved in this?" Vera asked, unsure of what to think anymore.

Raven sighed and began to explain the origins between Franky Doyle and Meg Jackson, everything Nola told her. 

"McKenzie decided that Franky Doyle is too close into business from the past that could come back to threaten her and possibility derail her progress in turning Wentworth into her own little kingdom where everyone revolves around her. Nola used the information Joan Ferguson provided her too blackmail Franky using the death of Meg-" Before Raven could finish, Vera cut her off.

"Meg Jackson.. Franky did it didn't she?" Vera asked, rolling her eyes. 

Raven nodded and continued. 

"Ferguson provided Nola with a recording of Doyle confessing to Bridget Westfall years ago when Ferguson was still governor, Nola is using that information now to get Franky arrested and sent to a prison elsewhere so she won't be a threat and is using Mr Murray to do her dirty work," Raven explained more. 

Vera was disgusted by how much Nola has done right under everyone's noses and even though Franky killing Meg Jackson and framing Jacs Holt is a crime she needs to report, she doesn't want to ruin Franky's freedom.

"Do you need more convincing, she's done a lot more than what I told you," Raven assured. 

Vera ignored Raven and stormed passed her, she couldn't talk anymore because of how much shock she was in. Nola has poisoned Marie, killed Allie, encouraged Connors vs Winter to go further, played games with Will and Franky, and abused Raven.

Vera turned the corner from the boiler room the two talked at and went upstairs, ready to confront Bridget in her office who recently returned to work. Vera needs to make sure she understands what's going on because she also could very well be in danger and the death of Meg Jackson has always been a mystery despite Jac's Holt being charged and confirmed the killer in the court of law but despite the official information, there is some remaining problems that need to have closure.

Vera was finally at Bridget's office and knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal the greeting smile of Bridget. 

"Hi Vera, how are you?" Bridget smiled, allowing Vera inside. Vera nodded and sat down on one of the green chairs in front of Bridget to begin their conversation. 

"I'm fine, you?" Vera asked politely. 

"I'm doing all good." Bridget smiled. "What would you like to talk about?" Bridget asked, crossing her legs. 

Vera took a deep breath and began to reveal her knowledge about Franky to the psychologist. 

"I am aware of Franky Doyle's past with Meg Jackson and I know she killed her. Now i'm not going to tell the police and Meg's death is not what I'm here for. I'm here to warn you about someone. You trust me right?" Vera double checked. 

Bridget looked a little shocked but soon calmed down because she knows that Vera is someone she can trust, they're friends and not enemies. 

"I trust you one hundred percent, no doubts. Who would you like to warn me about?" Bridget asked curiously.

Vera held back her answer to double check before making Bridget involved in the Nola McKenzie triangle but she knows that Bridget has a right to know.

"Governor McKenzie is blackmailing Franky," Vera revealed.

Bridget was shocked by the sudden revelation, she knew someone corrupt was behind the blackmail but she didn't think it was their own governor. 

"You're kidding.. How?" Bridget asked, voice trembling.

"McKenzie has an army of allies by her side, you could say she is as powerful as the prime minister and she uses one of her biggest partners who is the regional manager of this prison too do her dirty work. The texts were from the her but the break in's were from Mr Murray and it was all under McKenzie's instruction," Vera explained. 

Bridget had no idea that the governor was bent so out of shape that she would do something as horrific as this, she's been behind everything all along. 

Suddenly, Bridget had a shocking theory. "Oh shit.." Bridget said in panic, covering her mouth with her hands.

Vera was alerted by the sudden reaction. "What?" Vera asked. 

Bridget looked up to Vera's face with worrying eyes, something bad was happening.

"Franky wouldn't try to kill the governor right? Are you sure she has no knowledge about Nola's involvement with the blackmail? It wouldn't be the first time she's known something without telling me," Bridget asked. 

"I highly doubt Franky had anything to do with her overdose, as far as we know she's still in critical condition. Only then we will find out who was behind it," Vera explained despite knowing the truth behind Nola's current situation. 

Bridget nodded in relief but of course she still had her doubts. Surly Franky wouldn't know who was behind the texts and misplaced items in the house and if she did, wouldn't she tell her girlfriend so she's aware? Bridget and Franky do have a trusted relationship but Franky has never been completely open about her own mind with other people. 

"What are we going to do about McKenzie, I won't let her keep doing this.." Bridget pledged. 

"She's still in a critical condition and we don't know if she'll pull through. Let's hope she..," Vera paused, realising how dark her response was. 

Bridget looked up at Vera again in shock. 

"Yeah?" Bridget asked. 

Vera remained silent, deep inside her she does what Nola to wind up dead in the hospital bed. Ms Bennett decided not to answer that question. 

***

"What a bitch.. I can't believe she'd do that to you," Kaz said angrily, sitting on her bed as Will stood in front of her and revealed everything Nola has done to him.

"She's a monster and I can't get rid of her, and now she's trying to sink her claws into Ms Bennett," Mr Jackson explained. 

Kaz shook her head in disgust, she's only now realising that she is being controlled along with the whole prison by a corrupted governor. No way can she let this stand any longer, Kaz wants to make a move. 

"But she's not invinsible because obviously someone's already tried to get her, she's in critical condition so what happened to her? It's been weeks since any of the girls heard a whisper of information and we've been Governor-less for over five weeks," Kaz asked curiously.

"As far as we're concerned she's still in a critical condition and chances lean towards death, who the fuck could survive that? Apparently she had enough drugs inside her to kill a horse" Will explained, hoping for the worst to happen.

Kaz's sighed and laid her back against the wall, processing everything. 

"Maybe it's for the best that she doesn't pull through, she's been causing trouble with Rita and I've noticed and that's only going to end well," Kaz assured, leaning back up and placing her two joined firsts under her chin. 

Will agreed with Kaz.

"But first she'll have to deal with Marie fucking Winter. I wish I did the job properly when we had that fight in the laundry," Kaz said with hatred for herself. 

"You won't have to deal with Winter because Connors is taking care of it," Will explained, sitting next to Kaz on the bed and placing his hand on her shoulder. 

Kaz shrugged and shook her head, disagreeing. 

"Rita shouldn't have to deal with her. Her mother died and she deserves to grieve. If I was as strong as her I'd take out Marie in a heartbeat.. But I'm not," Kaz said angrily. 

"Maybe you should consider joining Connors crew? I mean she's strong and you two can team up, it would be a good precausion to make sure women like her don't start trouble again?" Will suggested.

Kaz looked up at Will as her eyes widened because to her surprise she's never thought of doing that due to her mind being locked on taking Marie down right under all the inmates noses.

"Not the worst idea I've heard, and I'm stronger with Connors than without," Kaz agreed. 

Will stood up and turned to the door but Kaz stopped him quickly by saying his name in desperation. "Will!" Kaz said, storming up. 

Will turned around and sighed, gesturing for the prisoner to speak. 

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kaz asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yep," Will lied. 

***

"Good afternoon Ms Emmett, unfortunately Ms McKenzie is still in critical condition. We'll give you a call when we have new information on her condition," The lady on the other line promised.

Raven sighed and hung up the phone, she was sitting at the governors desk since the board agreed to instate herself as Nola's replacement before or if she returns. Being the governor wasn't something Raven had her sights set on but something felt good about being in a higher position for once in her life. 

But was it really the right decision to attempt to kill her ex? Abusing your partner for control is one thing but the other partner brutally attacking and euthanizing them is a new low. If McKenzie doesn't pull through, someone has to pay and Raven fears it might have to be her. Surly no one will find out about her actions? 

As Raven dug deeper into her thoughts, the phone on the desk began to ring. Raven slowly picked the phone up and put it to her ear. 

"Ms Emmett, we have news on Ms McKenzie's condition."

Raven's heart dropped as she knew that now is the time for the truth to come out, is Nola McKenzie dead or alive? 

"Yes?" Raven asked, voice shaking. 

"Ms McKenzie has successfully recovered from the overdose and can breath on her own, she will be discharged from the hospital in two days. We've also noticed some markings on her body which suggest that she didn't take the drugs on her own, an investigation further into this situation will begin shortly," The man explained. 

Raven's heart dropped as she heard the shocking revelation of Nola's fate. Raven forgot that she was still on call and didn't reply. 

"Ms Emmett?" The male asked. 

"Thank you," Raven replied, hanging up.


	32. Revenge

Will, Vera, and Raven stood in the elevator together and everyone was dead silent when they all knew today was the day Governor McKenzie returns. They knew she was bound to find out exactly who tried to get her and each one of the three are a target. 

"What are we going to do?" Raven asked in concern. 

Vera looked up at Raven, the thing was that there is absolutely nothing they can do. 

"I don't know.." Vera said. She was worried for Raven and Will but not so much herself because her feud with Nola hasn't gotten as explosive as the other two officers have. Vera is only in the background with this triangle, both Raven and Will have a motive to get rid of Nola as Vera doesn't have a strong one. 

"We need to be careful, who knows what she'll think," Will warned.

"She'll think that someone that she's blackmailed did it which was all three of us. We're... Fucked" Vera delayed, raising her voice. 

Raven and Will stared at each other in guilt as they knew Vera was right. 

"We need to stay together, all three of us. If we give up and take down our walls she will find out," Raven reassured. 

Vera frustratingly smiled and shook her head in denial, staying together will only bring more trouble towards them all because Nola will do anything she can to break them up piece by piece. 

"You're wrong! Nola McKenzie knows everything about us and she's using it, can't you see? She knows that I killed my Mum, she knows you killed Ferguson Will, and she has you under her control Raven. She's two steps ahead from all of us, we need a bigger army to take her down," Vera angrily explained. 

Raven and Will couldn't argue, they were lost for words. Before anyone could construct a plan in their heads, Will spoke up. 

"Raven, you know more about Nola's past than we do. Tell us everything, anything we can use against her," Will said desperately.

"I can't.. I really can't because she's made sure she limits what she tells me. I don't think I can help you," Raven explained. 

Will was concerned for his safety, none of them can go anywhere now. It's safe to say that their time is up, at least for him. 

The elevator reached it's level and Will left, leaving the door to close for Vera and Raven to talk amongst themselves. 

"How are you going to deal with this?" Vera asked hopelessly. 

"I don't know.. God I need to be careful, who knows what she'll do when she finds out it's me.. What if-" Raven was cut off by Vera. 

"She's not going to do anything, we just need to stay quiet," Vera explained. 

Raven wanted to believe Vera but she couldn't, staying quiet won't help anything though it will make matters worse. Nola's bound to find out who tried to kill her and when she does it's going to be big. 

"Right.." Raven said doubtfully, pressing the button to open the elevator to leave. 

***

"Rita's weaker than ever because of her mother being murdered, this gives us a chance to strike," Marie explained to her crew as they all surrounded her in the yard. 

"What are you gonna do, Attack her again? I sure as hell want to see that again!" Angelina laughed. 

Marie smirked as she remembered her outburst when Rita was steam pressing Tina's hands and attacked her with a shiv, if the guards didn't interfere it would of turned bloody very quickly. 

"Yeah but you need to be careful if so, Rita's tough and can whip anyone's ass if she needed too," An inmate in the crew's crowd spoke. 

"Have you seen her lately? She's weak and tired. I think Marie has a chance to take that bitch down," Angelina replied. 

Marie smiled at her crew's support, they believe she can take Rita out and she does too but it will take a lot of work. The death of Rita's mum has given Marie a chance she can barley resist. 

"I will take her down and you're all going to see it. I want my badge back," Marie explained coldly. 

Women outside the crew observed Marie and came to join, ready to fight for Rita who they fully support. 

"Fuck you Winter, you don't hold a candle to Connors," A woman spoke up. 

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch," Angelina defended, staring at the woman from the other side of the yard who was confronting Angelina, most likely turning into a fight.

Marie observed the fight breaking out, the inmates formed a circle for the unknown blonde woman and Angelina to battle it out. Angelina walked closer to the inmate as the other woman did the same. 

"Marie Winter is poison and does not deserve Top Dog, Fuck her and fuck all of you who believe in what she stands for! I'm team Rita!" The woman announced. 

Marie's crew looked at each other as the other women cheered for the inmate, obviously they're on Rita's side. The inmate vs Angelina will see who's more supported. 

"Fight!" Another inmate called out. 

Angelina threw the first punch which hit the blonde in the face hard as the abused lost her balance and nearly fell to the ground but was barley able to keep position as the blonde threw a punch back, Angelina ducked and dodged the punch as she kicked the blonde in the stomach, ultimately making her fall to the ground. 

"Fuck you!" The blonde screamed as she stood up and ran up to Angelina, choke slamming her out of the blue and throwing Angelina to the ground beginning to punch her over and over in the face. The two inmates began to struggle on the ground until Rita and her crew entered the yard as a group with Rita at the front, everyone stopped and observed the Top Dog approach the fighting ring. 

Rita signalled Snake and the rest of her crew to stay in their place as the women moved out of Rita's way so she and Marie can have their confrontation.

Marie raised her eyebrow but was obviously shaken by Rita's coldest death stare she's ever given projected right onto the ex leader, Rita and Marie were only two feet away from each other. The crews watched in anticipation. 

"Look where we are now Rita, what do you say to a-" Marie said as Rita cut her off. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Rita yelled. 

Marie's eyes widened when Rita suddenly spoke up. 

Rita took both her hands and tightly wrapped them around Marie's neck as prisoners began to chant and scream, lifting her off the ground. Marie was struggling to breathe as guards charged straight for Rita, attempting to break the fight. The lack of oxygen caused ringing in Marie's ears. 

"Connors let her go!" Mr Stewart ordered as he broke the fight with two other guards helping. Rita dropped Marie and was handcuffed and taken away with Marie on the ground begging for air. 

"Get the fuck off her bitch!" Angelina screamed as she was about to fight Rita, only to be blocked by Snake.

Before Rita was taken away for good, she had one last thing to say to Marie. 

"Learn who you're bloody talking to!" Rita yelled. 

***

A black car slowly pulled up in the car park right outside Wentworth Correctional Centre. The side door opened and revealed Nola McKenzie who stepped out of the car and thanked her business partner Mr Murray for escorting her from the hospital and back into prison. 

The car drove away as Nola stood motionless in the car park, dressed in the black governors uniform with black pants and shoes with her hair tied in a pony tale. Everything about her was dark. Nola's time in hospital has given her some time to reevaluate and work out exactly who knocked her unconscious and drugged her, she can't recall any memories prior to that event. 

Nola touched the scar on the top of her head and stroked it, a sharp pain was still imminent. She wondered what went down in her absence, was anything happening between Rita and Marie was her second main curiosity. She will not give up with an alliance with Rita, she's going to fight for it to make the prison run her way

Nola began to walk towards the entrance of the building and as she entered the guards greeted her as she walked passed them all, giving them a smug smile.

She opened the door to the governors office and sat down on the chair again, familiarising her belongings and settling back in. Once she sorted everything out from pencils to paper, she began to analyse all of the possibilities of her attack by starting from the possible offender.

Raven was the only person in the house with Nola the night it happened, it would only make logical sense if she was responsible. But Raven is far from that kind of person and Nola knows for a fact that Raven is her property and she wouldn't dare hurt her owner. 

Vera couldn't of possibility had the guts to do as something as brutal and inhumane as what was done to Nola. Raven and Vera are two sides of the same coin.

Everything Nola thought of didn't add up and she wondered if the truth will come out sooner rather than later, then Nola received a thought. She picked up her radio and requested an officer to her office. 

Five minutes later Nola signalled for the door to open and allowed Officer Stewart to enter, he stood at the middle of the room.

"You wanted to see me Governor, also I'm glad to see you back," Jake awkwardly smiled. 

"Yes I did.. I have some questions for you and your partnership with Joan Ferguson. You conspired with Will Jackson to kill her am I right?" Nola asked. 

Jake was hit faster than he could react too by her. 

"Don't worry about telling me Mr Stewart, we've crossed the boundaries of professionalism and I'm playing it dark now and if you don't participate in my questions I will have police come here to send you away for good so answer my question. You formed an alliance with Will Jackson and Jake Stewart to murder Joan Ferguson didn't you?" Nola repeated.

Jake paused and tried to process everything, then he answered her question.

"Y.. Yes," Jake shakily admitted. 

Nola nodded and began to shuffle paper as she continued to talk. 

"Mm.. So you will kill or help kill someone who is a threat to your life status am I right? Would you or would you not cross that line just to keep your life and career protected?" Nola asked coldly. 

Jake didn't know how to answer her question, The Grim Reaper began to grow inpatient by his lack of co-operation.

"Speak up!" Nola demanded, raising her voice.

Jake jumped and his jaw opened slightly. "I.. I would if I had too," Jake confessed. 

"Did you or someone else you know had anything to do with my near death experience? You admitted that you will harm someone out of cold blood if they're a threat and obviously I'm your biggest one, so tell me Mr Stewart, are you responsible for this?" Nola asked, pointing at her scar while death staring the guard. 

"Of course not!" Jake assured as he shouted, trying to calm himself. 

"Do you know anyone who might of?" Nola asked. 

"No.." Jake replied. 

Nola stared into Mr Stewart's eyes for conformation, she felt like she got it and before she let the snake leave she had one last thing to say. 

"You must know that you work for me now, you'll do whatever I tell you to do and if you dare threaten me I will use this against you," Nola said as she pulled out her phone replaying Jake's confession about conspiring to kill Ferguson.

Jake wanted to beg for his life but that never works, he accepted that he's not free. 

"Leave," Nola ordered. 

***

Franky and Will were in a cafe, chatting about how they're going to deal with Nola. McKenzie's return caused Will to leave work without any warning to avoid the governor. 

"Someone drugged Grim Reaper up! Good on em'. She fucking deserved it," Franky said, sipping her coffee. 

Will laughed and agreed, at least he has someone on his side along with Vera and Raven.

"I agree, now all I have to do is convince whoever did it to do it again and do it properly," Will explained. 

"You know who did it?" Franky asked. 

"Yes.. It was the governors ex or others call her the deputy governor," Will revealed.

Franky opened her mouth in disbelief, she suspected from the news story about Allie's death that Raven Emmett and Nola had something happening behind the scenes but she never suspected it would of gone that dark. 

"Holy shit!" Franky laughed.

"Ms McKenzie and Ms Emmett had an abusive relationship before Vera stopped it and saved her from that bitch, and now us three are working together to take her down," Will explained. 

"Are you sure you all know what you're doing? Remember what happened the last time you crossed a psycho?" Franky asked worryingly.

Will nodded and flashed back to all of the times with Ferguson he experienced, he remembered the time in medical the most. 

***

"See I knew you were fucked up, but what you've done to Kaz, Vera, to Bea!" Will ranted.

Joan smiled and shook her head at the coward. "If I'm such a monster why didn't you stop me when you had the chance?" Joan asked with a sinister expression.

Will frowned as he knew Ferguson was correct, he had one chance to get rid of her and that was the fire but he saved her stupidly. If it wasn't for him, Bea would still be alive.

"You know the one constant in this prison... Your impotence," Joan explained.

"When your wife was murdered within these walls what did you do? Pfft.. Nothing. No, worse!" Joan taunted. 

Will stared at The Freak in fury, he couldn't contain his anger for much longer. 

"You forgave her killer..."

The officer was more infuriated than ever, this freak needed to die soon and hard. But who will deliver justice?

"They're gonna kill you out there," Will snarled.

"I don't doubt it. These women are capable of..." Joan paused. 

Will waited eagerly for her to continue, she is going to say the worst and he knew it.

"Doing what you can't," Joan said, giving Mr Jackson a disgusted look. 

***

"I remember but McKenzie is something else, Joan never really came at me by herself though Nola is. If I end up dead you'll know who did it," Will warned. 

Franky's stomach felt sick, she couldn't imagine Will being in this much danger let alone being potentially hunted down.

"Don't say that Mr J, she won't get to you. I'll make sure of it," Franky promised.

Will smiled and pretended to believe her but he knew all too well that he's in danger, Will's phone vibrated as he pulled it out of his pocket. The time was 5:00PM and he received a text from an unknown number. His heart dropped. 

The message said.. 'MEET ME AT 1 AM, FREAK FOREST.' Will knew exactly what they were talking about. Something was telling him that he shouldn't go but at the same time he felt like he needed to do this, to protect his freedom. 

"Franky.. I need to be somewhere, I'll call you," Will said while standing up to leave the table.

"Okay, see you around," Franky said, standing up to shake hands with Will. 

***

It was finally 1:00AM when Mr Jackson checked his phone, now is the time... 

Who was going to wait for him at the forest?? Will didn't want to think about the horrors and all he wanted to do is to get in his car and deal with what's about to go down as quick as possible. The officer left his house and opened his car door and went inside, he began to drive out of his driveway and onto the main road. 

An hour passed and he was out of town and entering the abandoned forest he remembered driving to when he took Ferguson's box to bury her, his flashbacks to the scene were unbelievably overwhelming to the point he felt sick to his stomach. The worst part is that he's not even at the peak of his problems tonight and matters will only be getting worse when he confronts the burial site to face whatever's waiting for him. 

Another hour passed and he was deep into the forest and his heart was exploding out of his chest when he saw the familiar tree sight, he heard Ferguson's last screams in his head repeating over and over as he stopped the car and got out and locked the door. 

He began to walk further into the woods and knew where he was now standing was where the box laid. No one seemed to be around which unsettled the officer even more. 

"Hello?" Will called out, looking left and right. 

Five minutes passed and still no sound or sign that someone was here with him, was this only a setup? If so.. Why would he be tricked to come here? Does Nola want him to become more unstable?

After a long time of anticipation, Will was shaken when he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

"Greetings Mr Jackson," The voice said as he turned around to reveal Nola who was wearing the governors uniform standing ten feet away from him, Will's palms were sweating and his legs felt like jelly. Something about the setting didn't feel right. 

Will began to step further away as the governor stepped closer, it was a long and compelling wait for the two to confront. Nola and Will were facing each other closely. 

"I thought I'd choose this location for your own enjoyment if you know what I mean?" Nola smirked.

"What do you want Nola?" Will asked coldly. 

Nola smiled as she walked closer than ever to Will, she was acting exactly like a dangerous spider. 

"Isn't it a shame how you thought killing someone would benefit you in the long run? Now look where you are... Standing here speaking to me, life in danger with not even a shred of hope," Nola teased.

Will frowned as he looked down at his feet, the moon light from the tree's shined on Nola's cold face as she continued. 

"But you won't have to suffer for much longer as you no longer have any use to me, you've played your part and it's time to play mine," Nola explained. 

Will was confused by what the governor was making out, was she threatening him? 

"Is that a threat? Why are we here anyway?" Will asked suspiciously. 

Nola smiled as she placed her hand softly on Will's shoulder, dusting off his clothes and buttoning the undone buttons on his collar. Will didn't like this at all. 

"You don't need to know the details.. The most important piece of information you must know is that I'm letting you go, you've been excused," Nola revealed. 

Will raised an eyebrow as he looked into Nola's eyes, he could only see black. 

"You're firing me from my job?" Will asked. 

Nola let go of Will's button as she replied to the lost cause. "No.. Nothing like that," Nola said as she signalled to something behind Will. 

Before Mr Jackson could react, two unknown individuals grabbed his arms from behind as Nola pulled out a crowbar from behind her. Will tried his best to escape but the two men overpowered him easily. 

"Let me go!" Will demanded as he grunted. 

Nola smiled as she saw the officer struggling, he wanted his life to be safe but everyone in the forest currently knows that freedom is not an option for him anymore. 

"You're not going anywhere. You want freedom don't you?" Nola asked as she gripped tightly on the crowbar. 

Will groaned in agony as he tried to release himself, he won't give up and there is no way Nola will win. 

"Don't worry, you don't have to answer me," Nola laughed. 

Nola pointed to the ground, the two men shoved the powerless man to the dirt road as Nola stood over him, The Grim Reaper is the last thing he'll see.

"Don't do this!" Will cried. 

Nola smiled as she lifted the crowbar and paused before she hit Will, the man closed his eyes tightly and cringed. The two men holding Will watched Nola with anticipation. 

"Farewell Will Jackson," Nola said as she lifted the crowbar and slammed it hard into Will's stomach, Will coughed up blood and screamed in pain. 

Nola enjoyed the sight of violence as she repeated the same action again, she hit the crowbar harder than ever on Will's exposed leg after his stomach was struck a second time. She heard a crunch as she hit the knee twice. Her workers stared at Nola with disgust, but they didn't have a choice but to watch. 

"Fuck!" Will screamed as Nola hit him in the other leg. 

"Shh," Nola whispered as she stabbed Will in the face with the sharp end of the weapon, blood stained the dirt as she continued to stab Will to death in the stomach over and over. 

The officer was far gone as Nola hit him one last time on the face, he was disfigured and bleeding uncontrollably. Nola decided to stop as she dropped the crowbar on the ground, she regained her breath while staring at Will Jackson's dead body. 

"Done..."


	33. Downfall

Rita's crew rallied around the bench where Snake was standing, ready to begin Wentworth's biggest riot that ever took place. Women from everywhere in the yard observed Rita's partner closely as she prepared herself to speak up amongst the crowd, Marie and her crew noticed Snake immediately. With Rita's crew in a group and the rest of the inmates observing, it's time to begin. 

"Everybody listen up!" Snake spoke up, ceasing all conversations. 

More women payed attention as five inmates from the Top Dog's crew confronted Ms Miles and Mr Stewart unnoticeable, hiding behind their backs until the time is right. It was obvious that the guards knew something was brewing and they're completely correct to think that.

Prisoners looked at each other in confusion and asked themselves what was going on, some thought this was a new Top Dog rising and some thought this could be a stance against their governor since they can see that something is going down with her. Snake looked over at the five crew members and signalled action, one inmate grabbed Mr Stewart by the neck and slammed him up against the wall with another holding a shiv to his neck, they did the same with Ms Miles. 

"What the fuck!" Ms Miles panicked as Jake stupidly attempted to disarm the prisoner pinning him against the wall near the entrance to the yard, only to be beaten in the face by one of the inmates observing the attack. 

Marie stared at the struggling guards in confusion, was this a plan of Rita's since she's been released from the slot only an hour ago? It would only make logical sense for her to attempt to finish the job by ending their rivalry permanently. Marie looked away from the guards and back up at Snake who was staring directly at her, smiling. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, ATTENTION COMPOUND. THIS IS A CODE BROWN! ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR UNITS IMMEDIATELY."

The prisoners looked up to the intercom speakers, growing more impatient by the lack of information about the siege on the guards. 

"This is the beginning of a war between our Top Dog Rita Connors and that bitch Marie fucking Winter!" Snake announced. 

Prisoners yowled at the co leader while Marie frowned and tilted her head, she knew this was all about her. Rita started it and Marie is determined to finish it. Little does Marie or anyone else know that the riot is not a power game, it's only a distraction for the guards and prisoners from the escape that is happening today. 

"Ignore the speaker and ignore the guards! Every single one of them has either been taken to the slot or trapped from general population. This is a riot, and we prisoners are the only ones who control it!" Snake explained. 

The inmates laughed and cheered, they've never had a riot that was completely up to them and not the guards to end. This means that there is no officers, and no Nola McKenzie. They can act freely without being locked in their cells once caught or taken to the slot, the guards become the prisoners. 

"We start here in the yard! Everyone in Rita's crew stands to the left, Marie's crew stands to the right. Be in groups, arm yourselves with shiv's and fight it out, last one standing walks out of here! Rita and Marie will confront each other alone so you can fuck off Marie and run to the true leader!" Snake announced. 

The inmates picked their sides and it was obvious Rita had more but Marie's side has more bigger women, Marie stared at Snake with a cold glare one more time but then realised that not only will she be alone with Rita but she can finally have her revenge. Rita took Top Dog off her and won't get away with it, whoever wins will be the true leader. As Marie exited the yard, two crews stood away from each other. Everyone was handed a shiv from their allies, Snake stood at the front of the group while Angelina stood at hers. 

Snake signalled three, two, one in her hands slow as possible to build up the tension. Mr Stewart and Ms Miles were still pinned and knew they couldn't escape, they have to watch and deal with Nola's repercussions later. 

"Three, two, one.. Fight!" Snake screamed. 

The two crews sped walked to each other, Snake and Angelina were nearly facing off. Snake was now arms length from Angelina and thrust the shiv right towards Angelina's stomach causing Angelina to jump back almost immediately, the crew around them attacked one another. Angelina ran towards Snake and lifted her arm above Snake's head and slid the shiv right onto Snake's cheek, causing a bleed while Snake punched Angelina in the face during the process.

Angelina's rage couldn't be contained as she attempted to wrap her hands around Snake's neck only to be stabbed once in the stomach by her opponent, she groaned in pain as this time she successfully choked Snake while she attempted to stab Angelina again. Snake gasped for air as Angelina was choking the life out of her, Snake fell to the ground as Angelina crawled right on top of her with two hands still wrapped around Snake's neck. 

Snake was not going to back down by the thug on top of her and used her free hand Angelina's wasn't trying to break and tried to slice open Angelina's stomach, this caused Angelina to stand back up and back away slowly while pointing the shiv out. Snake regained her breath and charged straight at Angelina and pushed her up against the wall, punching her head multiple times with her left fist and using her right one to try and disarm the shiv off Angelina. 

Angelina had no way to move as everyone around her was Rita's crew and if they spot her she'll be stabbed to death, Angelina used her knee to uppercut Snake in her stomach which winded her. Snake coughed up blood as Angelina kicked her again, sending her back to the ground with Angelina on top of her again though this time she didn't try to choke her, this time Angelina tried to break Snake's arm while not focusing on Snake's free left arm. 

Snake took the opportunity to put her arm behind Angelina and stab her in the shoulder, Angelina screamed as she fell on her back. Snake grunted as she got up, blood dripped from her cuts and stained her and her opponents clothes. Snake was on top of Angelina and lifted her shiv up and was about to finish her off until Angelina took hold of Snake's wrist and disarmed her, throwing the shiv into the crowd. Both of them were weaponless. 

"Fight me with your bare hands!" Angelina screamed. 

Snake growled as she tried to find her shiv but paused while doing so, she had control now that she's got Angelina on the floor. It's time to fight one on one, the last one standing wins.

Snake grabbed both of Angelina's hands out of the blue and twisted them to the point she heard cracking, Angelina's wailed in paid as she tried to move her hands but realised that they were broken. Snake used her fist and punched Angelina so hard that her nose also broke, the second punch was aimed at the lips as Snake did it. Multiple hits were thrown and Angelina was knocked out cold by Snake, the fight has a winner.

***

Rita stormed through the hallways with a shiv and a phone. She knows judging by the lack of guards and the intercom announcing Code Brown that the riot has begun and she can finally go ahead with everything's she's been planning for months, she can finally have her revenge she's been wanting for a very long time on the very man who killed her mother. 

Rita vowed ever since her mum Susie visited her that Shane is going to end up dead no matter what, Nola and Marie will never stop her from doing this and both of them are powerless now. Rita walked passed Marie's unit and down another corner to the dark place where she tripped over Governor Channing's bloody body, Rita felt sick as she revisited that horrible memory of when she was accused of murder and put in the slot for a month, and to this day the killer is a mystery.

Rita was going to continue running until she saw Marie turning the corner, the two instantly noticed each other and stood at each end of the hallway motionlessly. One of them wanted to speak up but no words came out, right here and now is the last fight they'll ever have. 

"Rita Connors... Top Dog of Wentworth. It feels good doesn't it?" Marie evilly asked as the two titans walked towards each other into the middle of the hallway.

"Better than ever Winter, why ask? Ya miss it?" Rita asked, smirking as she pulled out her shiv from the back of her pants.

Marie noticed her actions and did the same, she gripped the weapon harder than ever as she saw Rita coming closer and closer. The world was moving so slowly for Marie that she couldn't believe it, she could even say that she now knows what if feels like knowing that you're going to die.

Rita and Marie were now facing each other, both trembling and sweating. The final showdown has begun.

"No guards, our crews are out fighting for us, and we're here alone. Just the two of us," Marie explained as she was close enough to Rita that she could feel her breath on her face.

"I would fight you in front of my girls but I have somewhere to be, you wouldn't know what I mean. But I won't miss this chance to fucking destroy you," Rita replied coldly.

Marie frowned as she heard what Rita said, that was very cold though Marie would be lying if she didn't think the same thing.

"This is it, Winter is over," Rita said, closing the door on any hope of avoiding this confrontation.

Marie's eyes widened as Rita took two steps back and faced her weapon towards Marie, allowing her rival to prepare as well. Marie also took two steps back and exposed her shiv, death was in the air. 

"Before you go, give your mother my condolences," Marie sneered.

Rita growled at Marie before charging straight at her with the shiv pointed out, Rita thrust the shiv all the way back and went forward but as soon as the shiv was about to go inside her fighter, Marie jumped back and thrust her shiv back at Rita piercing her skin. The Top Dog was shaken by how much stronger Marie became, Rita was the one hurt not Marie. 

"Come at me!" Marie screamed.

Rita snarled as she came at Marie again and used her bare hands to grab Marie by she shirt collar and slammed her straight to the ground as hard as she could, Marie's head hit the ground so hard that it nearly knocked her unconscious. Rita jumped on top of Marie and punched her forehead multiple times, breaking skin and staining her fists with blood. 

Marie howled as she used her weapon and tried to stab Rita in the neck to finish everything, Rita tiled her head back to avoid the dangerous strike. Marie attempted the same action again but as she did Rita grabbed hold of her wrist and pinned it to the ground. Marie used her spare hand to punch Rita in the face so hard that it pushed Rita right off her, Marie got back up and as she tried to re arm herself Rita wrapped her elbow around Marie's neck and headbutted Marie on the forehead which made her collapse.

Rita felt nauseous by the move she put onto Marie and held her head, watching Marie cry on the ground though it wasn't long until Marie regained her strength and charged straight at Rita with her weapon surprisingly back into her hands. Rita's eyes widened as she noticed the shiv but Marie was too quick for her and Marie sliced the shiv onto Rita's cheek, causing a deep wound and pool of blood. Marie laughed as she ran backwards and charged at Rita one more time, only to have both Rita's hands wrapped around her neck and sending her feet off the ground. 

Marie fought for air while staring into Rita's horrifying fighting face, the life was being sucked out of Marie. Rita turned around from the wall she was pinned up against and slammed Marie head first into it, Marie weakly grunted and fell. 

"You're finished!" Rita hollered as she went on top of Marie's nearly out cold body. 

Rita gripped her shiv tightly in her hand though it was hard to hold on to it due to the sweat in her hand, Marie was panting for some sort of life before the fight was over. Marie had one last thing to say. 

"May your mother burn in hell.." Marie laughed. 

Rita frowned coldly, her heart was burning and so was her anger. She couldn't resist herself... Rita lunged her shiv straight into Marie's neck and sliced it open, causing Marie to squirt out blood onto Rita's face and clothes. Rita watched Marie die slowly as she stood back up and stared at the lifeless body in the pool of blood, she looked exactly like Mr Channing. 

Marie's dead. 

***

"Someone needs to go down to the yard and break up the riot.. Three prisoners appear to be dead and I'm not letting this go further" Nola informed, looking straight towards the regional manager Rick Murray who was standing by Vera and Raven along with Ms Reynolds and three other guards. 

There were only eight guards in the security camera room, the rest of them were either locked inside the slot or taken hostage by prisoners and nobody knows where they've been taken. It's been roughly ten minutes into the riot and no signs of calming or discontinuation of drama has been shown, this could ruin Nola's credibility of being governor. 

"I don't think that's a good idea.. The inmates are restless enough as it is we don't want to make them more agitated and we're the only guards left.. No way can we beat them," A guard argued. 

"Are you suggesting that we stand here like cowards and let the prisoners wreck havoc on my prison?" Nola challenged.

Raven and Vera looked at each other with impatience, they've grown tired of Nola treating staff like soldiers and now she's going to force them to risk their lives to save her own career.

"Allowing a guard to roam the hallways with barley any backup is only going to cause more chaos, might even end up with someone being killed by those bitches. I suggest we wait until this cools down and in the meantime we need to call the S.E.S.G, Ms Miles and Mr Stewart's lives are at risk," Rick explained.

"Those reckless animals are bluffing, they won't do anything and as for the S.E.S.G we will not be calling them as I can handle the situation independently while keeping my reputation at stake," Nola replied.

"Are you kidding me? Two officers lives are already in danger and you're keeping it that way to keep your little badge? One wrong move and both of their throats will be slit," Mr Murray angrily protested.

Nola ignored her puppet as she stared at the camera's, a few prisoners were roaming the halls but most of them were fighting in the yard. Nola was curious to where Rita and Marie were as she's seen no signs of either of them which could be a problem. Nola only knows that the war outside is definitely to do with the Rita and Marie feud. Someone needs to find both of them before more lives are lost.

Nola turned her head towards Ms Reynolds who was also watching the cameras frantically. "Ms Reynolds will patrol general, I've checked the systems and those pigs forgot to lock one entrance. You will be leaving through there," Nola pointed.

Rick, Vera, Raven and the rest of the guards stared at Nola in fury. "But.. But Connors and Marie are still at loose. It wouldn't be the first time an inmate murdered a guard on duty," Ann explained fearfully.

"A prisoner held a needle to my throat during a riot! Don't do this," Vera begged.

"Leave" Nola demanded. Ann stared at the governor one last time before using her swipe card to leave the room.

***

Rita watched Marie's body one last time before continuing forward, she was in so much shock that she forgot that she murdered an inmate and put an end to her longest feud. She never wanted Marie to die but when she mentioned her deceased mother, something inside Rita told her to go for it.

Perhaps it was the best that she killed Marie, if she didn't she would of might become Top Dog if she wasn't beaten and Wentworth would of been in a the same dark place it was in when Marie was first Top Dog or even worse than Sonia Steven's reign. 

Rita stormed through the hallway looking for one particular guard to use who will unlock the perfect escape plan, this was a risky game Rita is playing but it's the only way. If the workshop was still open Rita could of escaped exactly like Franky and Ferguson did but she had to find another way. Rita turned the corner in the hallway and saw Ann Reynolds patrolling, she also saw Rita and stormed up to her.

Ann was about to pull handcuffs out until she saw the blood all along Rita's shirt and body, the guard's mouth was opened and she stopped walking towards the dangerous Top Dog. After getting over the shock, Ann confronted Rita closer and attempted to put handcuffs on her until Rita pulled out her shiv and put it too Ms Reynolds throat and arm locked her, the guard was unable to escape.

"Let me go!" Ann demanded as Rita struggled to keep her contained.

Rita hated holding the guard against her will but it had to be done to move forward, Ann continued to struggle as she tried to reach for her communicator only to have it thrown away by her attacker.

"I want you to give me your belt and all of the equipment you're holding, am I clear?" Rita whispered in Ann's ear.

Ms Reynolds nodded as she undid her belt and let it fall to the ground, Rita released Ann and watched her back away into the wall staring into Rita's eyes.

Rita pulled the phone with proof of Ms Reynolds and Sonia's illegal partner ship from her pocket and showed the guard the screen with the video, Ann watched in shock.

"You and Stevens had a partnership and you colluded with her to try and take Marie and Kaz down, which lead to Sonia's death which you're a part of. If you don't do what I tell you this goes to the governor and you'll be fucked," Rita explained.

"Who recorded it?" Ann asked, slightly angry. 

"That's not important.. Now listen here," Rita demanded as she walked closer to Ann with an intimidating look.

Ann backed more into the corner as Rita threateningly approached her with the shiv aimed towards her stomach, she's in danger.

"You are going to give me your swipe card and keys to the vans you use to transport prisoners, if you don't do that you know what's going to happen," Rita ordered.

Ms Reynolds wanted to fight back at Rita but she's in a position where she has no choice but to give into the prisoners demands and her job will be ruined, either way she's finished.

Ann nodded her head and escorted Rita down the rest of the hall and outside of the prison, five minutes later she was outside the yard with the garage in front of her. She took the guards swipe card and opened the door, slowly walking in with keys in her hands as the guard watched in fear.

"What are you going to do?" Ms Reynolds asked.

As Rita was unlocking the door to the front of the van, she turned her head towards the door where Ann stood and smiled. "Nothing important," Rita replied as she unlocked the door and quickly jumped into the car. She signalled Ann to open the garage door, the guard did as she was told and used the remote.

The sheet of wall slowly lifted and Rita stared in anticipation. The garage was fully opened and Rita's used the keys to begin the engine as she put both her hands on the wheel, she smiled as she put her foot on the accelerator and began to drive the van out of the room and onto the outside of the parking, Ann cussed at Rita as soon as she left. Rita The Beater is on her way, months of planning has finally lead to success.

Rita was soon out of the prison but noticed the big black gates in front of her, she stopped and looked at the night sky thinking for answers. She then got something to her head and proceeded to back the van out and came back faster than ever, driving at full speed and smashing through the gates. The windows smashed at the front and the black gates flew through the air and onto the ground. Rita drove away as fast as she could, she had one last look at Wentworth before she drove further.

Rita Connors has escaped and is out for revenge, she turned the wheel aggressively to the left and went off track as she road through the trees.

***

"Governor.. Connors has escaped. She gained access to the garage and stole a van and broke through the gates..." Ms Miles explained, blood visible on her neck.

Nola watched the guard in shock as she walked into the office, it took a very long time for Nola to process what was told to her. Nola ignored the shaken guard and ordered another lock down. It's been two hours since the riot and every prisoner was either in the slot or locked inside their units, Snake and Angelina were separated and Ms Miles and Mr Stewart were obviously safe.

Just as Nola was about to pick up the phone to alert the authorities, a siren was heard among the whole prison.

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, ATTENTION COMPOUND. THIS IS A CODE BLACK, ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR UNITS IMMEDIATELY."

Nola stared up at Ms Miles in anger as noticed Ms Reynolds running into her room too, obviously shaken by what she saw which caused the code black.

"Governor, Marie Winter has been found dead," Ann informed.

Nola's jaw opened as she stared at both of the female guards who were standing side by side each other, afraid of the fury from The Grim Reaper. The two guards watched Nola as she sat at her desk stiffly, she wasn't moving and almost seemed frozen.

"Ms McKenzie..?" Ann asked as she looked at Miles with concern.

"Get out of here!" Nola screamed, causing the two to slightly jump. Miles and Reynolds both rushed out of the office, leaving Nola frantically trying to cool everything down.

Nola watched the door for a while until she picked up the black phone at the side of her desk and rung the authorities, she didn't want to board to find out straight away. This could bang the final nail in her coffin, the phone began to ring and Nola stood up from the chair and began to bite her nails with anticipation. 

"Victorian Police Department, how may we help you?" A man asked.

"This is Nola McKenzie the governor of Wentworth Correctional Centre speaking. I'm calling to inform you that we have an escapee at large," Nola explained.

"Who is it?" The male asked, beginning to warn others so they can pass the information further.

"Inmate Rita Connors, 48 years of age, curly brown and short hair, light brown skin, 6 feet tall, charged for armed robbery," Nola explained.

"Okay, do you have any suspected motives Ms Connors could have reasoning to her possible escape?" The man asked.

Nola didn't have any knowledge that Rita was planning to breakout, she always thought her plans were to do with Marie or the rest of her reign as Top Dog. She's been hiding this secret for potentially months and nobody found out.

"I haven't been aware of any potential reasons nor have my staff, it's obvious that she had help from a guard in order to access the garage where we store our transport vehicles though the accomplice might of been forced into giving access to a swipe card and keys," Nola explained.

"Thank you, we've informed all police stations and will begin a hunt shortly. Thank you for calling," The man said as they hung up.

Nola sat back down in her chair and sighed, continuing to bite her nails. Marie's dead and Rita has escaped, there has to be a pattern to this.

***

Rita ran through the streets as she heard police sirens in the distance coming for her yet they were so far, the moon light shined on Rita as sweat dripped down her face. What she was doing now is revenge and respect for Susie Connors, she didn't deserve to be murdered. Rita knew Shane Williams was responsible for her passing and she is not going to let him get away with that.

Rita heard a siren which was especially close to her and in no time saw a police car coming towards her way, she stopped running and covered her head with the hoodie she was wearing and ran behind a house to protect her identity. The sirens and red and blue lights came past but became quieter as the car drove away. Rita continued to peer behind the corner, watching in fear.

Rita took some time to regain her breath due to all of the running she's been doing and she's been on the outside for almost three hours now, she only just had enough time to visit Venom's place to pick up the weapon she requested for. Rita pulled out the kitchen knife from her pocket and stared at it, observing the sharp blade at the bottom.

It was time to get up and leave, Rita ran out of her hiding place and back onto her feet once again. She was where she needed to be, as in she's in the street where Shane Williams lives. It's house fifty she needs to look for and she turned around to see houses forty two and three beside each other indicating that she is close.

Forty four, five, and six came past Rita as she was running across the wide road surrounded by houses. She noticed some people looking through their curtains at the hidden prisoner and began to hold their phones up to their ears, Rita panicked as she ran quicker to find the right house in time.

Forty seven, forty eight, forty nine... fifty came and Rita stopped dead in her tracks, she stared at the house as she confronted the windows to it and saw that the lights were still on. Rita confronted the front door and checked to see if it was locked, to Rita's surprise it wasn't. Rita pushed down the door handle and slowly opened the door, trying to make as less noise as she possibly can.

Rita stepped inside the house and closed the door, locking it and observed her surroundings. The entrance to the house came straight into the lounge room, Rita peered around the hallway and saw Shane watching TV while drinking beer. Rita watched him for a few minutes with disgust, this man killed her mother...

Rita gripped the knife tighter than ever as she stormed inside the room and ran towards the couch Shane was sitting, the man look up at Rita and saw the knife and immediately jumped over the couch and tried to find something to arm himself with.

He grabbed the light on the side table and tried his best to unplug it though Rita was nearly turning around the couch with the knife coming straight at him, Shane finally unplugged the glass lamp and threw it at the revenge driven woman only to have it be dodged by Rita. 

"Rita!" Shane said while fending himself, recognising the woman he put behind bars.

Shane jumped over the couch back to his original place and tried to back away as far as possible, this man was skinnier than Rita thought he would be after all this time but appeared tough due to the tattoos on his face and exposed arms. Rita jumped over the couch and was two feet close to Shane, she thrust the knife to his stomach which caused Shane to fall over the table in front of the couch and fall to the ground, smashing glass everywhere. Rita ran up to him and kicked him multiple times in the face as she heard massivly loud sirens outside the house.

"Police, open up!" Rita heard.

Rita couldn't let this chance for revenge go away unaccomplished, she needed to do this for Susie and Ruby. Rita plunged on top of Shane and wrapped her hands around the struggling man's neck, he was weaker than Rita thought too. He's pure scum.

"Fuck you! Get the fuck off me!" Shane screamed. 

"You fucking murderer!" Rita screamed as she stabbed the knife into his chest, stabbing him again twice. Shane coughed up blood which went over Rita's new clothes Venom gave her, Rita dropped the knife and began to bash his face into a bloody mess. The police broke the door open and ran straight into the room, five men ran towards Rita and Shane's dying body which Rita was continuing to attack.

Rita stood back up and watched Shane bleeding out and choking blood, she turned around to see five policemen holding guns towards her. She was in so much shock that she could only hear ringing in her ears.

"Drop the weapon!" The officer in the middle screamed.

Rita stared at them all in fear as she stupidly confronted them with the knife still in her hand, the police raised their firearms and unleashed hell.

"Fire!" One of them demanded.

Rita gasped as the detective pressed the trigger on on the gun and shot Rita right below the chest, Rita fell to the ground and went unconscious.

***

Nola slammed her hand on the desk as she thought over all of the possible threats she could be facing when the board sooner or later get hold of her, will she lose her job? One escape and death on her hands is not good at all and being governor is the most important thing to her.

She demands control and respect, there is no possible way she will lose it to an inmate especially Rita Connors. When she returns, Nola vs Rita will be imminent.

Just as Nola was about to make a phone call to Rick Murray for an exclusive update on possible leads for Marie's death or Rita's escape, Nola noticed two detectives and two police walking towards her office and charging in without permission.

They entered the room and Nola stood up and left her desk to confront them, something was wrong..

"Nola McKenzie, I'm Detective Morellie and this is Detective Johnson. We are taking you into questioning over your suspected involvement with several recent crimes including the murder of inmate Allie Novak and the recent report of the disappearance of Will Jackson along with alleged abuse inflicted onto fellow staff members," Detective Morellie explained.

The two police handcuffed Nola's hands and escorted her out of the governors office, taking her away into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the finale of Return To Chaos!
> 
> Catch up on all three stories. 
> 
> The Escapees (Part 1) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362751/chapters/35646927
> 
> Rising Titans (Part 2) - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365061/chapters/35652927
> 
> Return To Chaos (Part 3)


End file.
